Renacer del Pasado
by Maestros de las Sombras
Summary: Descendiente de una raza actualmente extinta (Saiyajin), Jinchuriki de la Biju más poderosa y siendo cazado como un animal por los aldeanos de su aldea. Cualquiera se habría rendido hace ya mucho tiempo. Pero si tienes a alguien que te guié, que te cuide y que te ayude en tu caminar por la vida, quizás y solo quizás, esta vida sea digna de ser vivida.
1. Explicación

**Este Fic es una reescritura de "Renacer del Pasado" (Por ahora, no sé si Alucardzero deseará tomar parte en este Fic, Diego solo me ofrecerá un par de consejos, pero no tomará acción)**

 **En esta ocasión la OC protagonista no será a Bayam, sino otra OC, llamada Kinoko (Champiñón en Japones), quien será la hermana de Bayam.**

 **Ya me tienen cansada con los errores que todos cometen en los videos, (si se fijan, desde que apareció Yamoshi, Youtube se ha estado llenando de él):** **Todos están confundiendo a Yamoshi (el primer SSJ) con el SSJ Dios original, quien aun no tiene nombre.**

 **El primer** **Súper Saiyajin** **(y por consecuencia el llamado "Súper Saiyajin Legendario") fue Yamoshi. El segundo fue Goku, luego Trunks, despues los restantes personajes.**

 **El SSJ** **Dios** **se alcanza con la ayuda de** **5 SÚPER SAIYAJIN'S** **y el espíritu de Yamoshi, por ser el primero en desbloquear la transformación. Él no fue el SSJ Dios, sino otro personaje (por ahora desconocido).**

 **SPOILER:** **Bayam será la abuela de Minato, ella llegaría a la tierra del universo 8 y se casaría con un Shinobi del clan Namikaze, tendría un hijo y ese hijo, sería el padre de Minato.**

 **Kinoko es la hermana de Bayam, así que ella criaría a su sobrino-nieto.**

 **Naruto tendrá acceso a un SSJ menos poderoso, casi lo podríamos considerar alguna especie de Zenkai (Poder Saiyan), más que el SSJ.**

 **¿Por qué crear una nueva tierra en otro universo y no usar la del universo 6 o 7?**

 **La tierra del Universo 6 será destruida en algún punto.**

 **La tierra del Universo 7 está plagada por otras especies alienígenas, como los Namekianos.**

 **Significado de los nombre de los OC:**

 **Kinoko: Champiñón en Japones.**

 **Bayam: Espinaca en Indonesio.**

 **Snow: Nieve en Ingles.**

 **Kabura: Nabo**

 **(Suri fue un nombre inventado, por ser similar a Zúrich)**


	2. 01

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **En esta ocasión la OC protagonista no será Bayam, sino otra OC, llamada Kinoko (Champiñón en Japones).**

 **:::::**

 **01**

 **:::::**

El planeta Vegeta, es hogar de una de las razas más poderosas del universo: los Saiyajin, ellos son conquistadores de razas y mundos, siendo considerados como una de las más grandiosas razas guerreras de la historia, quienes poseen grandes niveles de poder, aun ellos se encuentran por debajo de los Demonios del Frio, como el caso del Rey Cold y sus hijos: Freezer y Cooler.

Pocas razas serían tan estúpidas como para atreverse a atacar a una raza de guerreros, quienes se pueden transformar en lobos gigantes con la luna llena, desgraciadamente ese fue el caso de la raza alienígena Appule, quienes decidieron revelarse contra los Saiyajin quienes habían conquistado su planeta hace ya 12 años, ahora, armados con la tecnología de los Saiyajin, gracias a la Organización de Comercio, un grupo de alienígenas quienes llevaban capas en sus cuerpos y que proveyeron a los Appule de la tecnología para conquistar el planeta Vegeta.

Desgraciadamente para ellos, una niña pequeña había sobrevivido al ataque, ocultándose entre los escombros.

— _Bayam-Neechan, espero te demores conquistando ese planeta_ —pensó la niña recordando a su hermana mayor, quien era una formidable guerrera de clase media, era tenida como una de las mejores, por el actual rey de los Saiyajin: el rey Kabura. La niña no deseaba que su hermana volviera, solo para encontrar su ciudad y a sus padres muertos.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Una niña de cabello negro largo, ojos negros, estaba siendo entrenada por una mujer de unos_ _ **20**_ _años de cabello negro largo y que llevaba equipada una armadura._

— _Concentra tu energía espiritual y mental, en la palma de tu mano —dijo la mayor._

— _Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Bayam-Neechan —dijo la niña, agarrando con su mano derecha su muñeca izquierda, concentrando su energía mental y espiritual en la palma de su mano, pero sin lugar un resultado._

— _¿Segura? —Dijo la mayor, enseñando una esfera dorada en su mano y luego destruyendo una roca —Déjalo fluir, no lo mandes de forma desordenada a tu mano, deja que las energías fluyan hasta ella —la niña lanzó una esfera roja contra la misma roca —Ahora, a darle forma, recubre tu mano con el Ki y dale forma de espada —Bayam enseño la técnica a su hermana, saltó y cortó un árbol verticalmente —Tu turno. Recuerda: volveré en 2 semanas y cuando lo haga, seguiremos entrenando._ __ _Eres fuerte, recuerda demostrarlo._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

La niña respiro y exhaló lentamente, salió de su escondite, apuntó a uno de los Appule con su mano abierta y dejo ir una esfera de color rojo, que acabó con la vida de su enemigo. La niña se ocultó tras un muro y vio como los disparos de los cañones estaban por destruir la pared, así que se movió, concentró Ki en ambas manos, dándoles formas de esferas, salió y atacó matando ahora a cuatro de ellos,

 **Recuerdo**

— _Bayam, Kinoko —les llamó un hombre de cabello negro, vestido con una armadura de pectoral blanco, llevaba un traje negro —Deseo enseñarles una técnica de mi invención —el hombre concentró Ki en su mano derecha, hasta darle forma de espada —La_ _ **Ki no Sōdo (Espada de Ki)**_ _podría serles de mucha utilidad en el futuro —el hombre corrió hacía un árbol y con un movimiento horizontal lo tiro abajo._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

La niña se acercó a uno de ellos por la espalda, con la técnica de su padre activada y le dio muerte, desgraciadamente el cadáver hizo mucho ruido y pronto se vio envuelta de enemigos, el miedo y la desesperación la hicieron liberar su Ki, siendo recubierta por un aura dorada, sus ojos se volvieron blancos y su cabello se alzó en algunas partes, además de adquirir una extraña tonalidad negra/rojiza, la niña sin ser consciente del extraño Zenkai que acababa de obtener, lanzó esferas de Ki a todos los enemigos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

A un par de Kilómetros, **5** Saiyans escuchaban a su compañero y líder decir que el Rastreador le mostraba como los enemigos de esa zona estaban cayendo muertos, por una única persona con un poder de 900 unidades, llegaron al lugar, encontrando a los enemigos muertos, comenzaron a revisar la zona, encontrándose a una niña pequeña, quien estaba asustada.

—Llevémosla con su majestad—Propuso uno de los Saiyajin.

— ¿Fue realmente ella, quien eliminó a los Appule? —preguntó otro Saiyajin.

— ¿Encuentras otra respuesta? —preguntó el que la llevaba en brazos.

—No —contesto el mismo.

La niña que respondía al nombre de Kinoko, fue puesta bajo vigilancia por el rey Kabura, pero no una vigilancia agresiva, sino una pasiva, la niña pudo demostrar su poder tras ser asustada, era algo sorprendente. Algo que el rey pidió que nunca fuera explicado, pues sería extraño si se supiera que los Saiyajin podían sacar fuerza del miedo, pues ellos eran una raza guerrera.

La niña, fue puesta al cuidado de una alienígena de cabello rosa, ojos azules, llamada Suri, quien la criaría en una de las muchas habitaciones del palacio real y también la entrenaría.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **14 años despues (Kinoko: 21 años)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El día de hoy, nos encontramos en una de las zonas de lanzamiento, pero no por el despegue de una nave en busca de la conquista, sino por una especie de "Funeral Vikingo", en una nave, cuyo rumbo final es el frio del espacio, se encontraba el cuerpo del rey Kabura, el fallecido rey del planeta Vegeta y en el estrado se encontraba el hijo del fallecido rey: Vegeta III, un Saiyajin de clase alta, cabello parado y barba candado.

—Durante el reinado de Kabura-Sama, vimos como el planeta Vegeta se extendió a pasos agigantados gracias a muchas conquistas de planetas, conquistas selectivas —dijo el Rey, todos lo alabaron—Un día, cuando tenía 14 años, le pregunté a mi Otosama: "Otosama, cuando yo ascienda al trono, ¿Cómo podré saber qué es lo correcto para el planeta Vegeta?", él me contestó "Vegeta, deberás saber que planetas conquistar y honrar nuestra alianza con los demonios del frio, dándoles un numero de planetas alto, pero también dejando para ti, ese mismo número de planetas". Hace algunos días, ya en su lecho de muerte, mi padre me entrego esta espada —él la alzó por todo lo alto para que todos la vieran —Juro ante ustedes, que gobernaré nuestro planeta en busca del reconocimiento total de la raza Saiyajin, que se nos recuerde como una raza de valientes guerreros y no solo como conquistadores desalmados —todos aplaudieron al discurso de su nuevo rey y tras dar un último adiós al fallecido rey, se retiraron.


	3. 02: Un Corazón Noble

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **02: Un Corazón Piadoso**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Año 736**

Bayam y su hermana Kinoko acompañaron a Bardock, a Gine y a Raditz a ver a Kakarotto quien acababa de nacer...

 **Recuerdo (Año 729) (14 años)**

 _Cuando Kinoko había sido encontrada por los Saiyajin, ellos explicaron a su majestad, el rey Kabura del despliegue de habilidad hecho por la Saiyajin, Kabura puso a la niña al cuidado de una alienígena llamada Suri._

 _Cuando Kinoko despertó, se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del palacio real y no entendía como había llegado hasta allí._

— _Disculpa —dijo una voz masculina, era el príncipe Vegeta, quien la miraba con mala cara. Kinoko saltó de la cama y realizó una reverencia— ¿Por qué mi padre te permite estar en una de las habitaciones del palacio?_

— _No… no lo sé —admitió ella —Lamento si mi presencia lo incomoda, su majestad —el príncipe cambio la forma en la que miraba a la joven._

— _Descuida, suelo ser brusco con las personas —dijo él —Y no te acostumbres a mi buen humor, niñita._

— _Es Kinoko —dijo ella, el príncipe se giró —Mi nombre es Kinoko, príncipe Vegeta._

 _Él solo asintió y fue a una de las cámaras de entrenamiento, no entendía cómo era posible que a una Saiyan de clase media, se le permitiera estar en el palacio y hacer uso de la habitación de un conde._

 _Luego de_ _ **2**_ _semanas, finalmente Bayam, la hermana de Kinoko (y su última familiar viva), volvió al planeta. El encuentro entre ellas fue agradable, Kinoko le explicó lo que había ocurrido en su ciudad y con su familia. Bayam la abrazó y Kinoko se permitió llorar._

— _Oye, Kinoko, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Bardock._

— _Si… creo que estoy mejor, Bardock —dijo Kinoko._

— _Gracias por hacerle compañía a Kinoko-Chan, mientras que yo estaba lejos, Bardock-Kun —dijo Bayam, el Saiyan se sonrojó, solo para segundos despues sentir los celos y el Instinto Asesino de una celosa Gine, quien no sabía cómo decirle a Bardock que estaba enamorado de él, pero al ver a una chica que la superaba por un par de años, más experimentada, (con grandes atributos) y una guerrera fuerte, hizo que Gine solo pudiera reaccionar de una forma: correteando a Bardock, lanzándole una ráfaga de Ki tras otra y llamándolo "pervertido"._

— _¡Bardock, Gine! —Les llamó Bayam— ¡Vengan, vamos a entrenar!_

— _¡Te tengo! —gritó Gine atrapando a su novio._

— _¡Gine espera! —Pidió un aterrorizado Bardock— ¿Dónde me estás apuntando?_

— _**¡Chitose no Itami! (Mil años de dolor)**_ _—exclamó la Saiyan golpeando a su novio en la entrepierna con una onda de Ki roja que se vio en todo su esplendor._

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::**_

 _Luego de un viaje no muy extenso por el planeta, los 3 niños, guiados por la adolescente y tras_ _ **25**_ _minutos entrenando en el uso indicado del Ki aprendieron el Bukūjutsu (Volar)._

— _Concentren su Ki: primero rodeen su cuerpo con él y luego concéntrenlo en las plantas de sus pies, para comenzar a flotar —dijo Bayam, mientras que les enseñaba a hacerlo —Tras lograr flotar, expulsen más Ki, pero no demasiado o podrían…. —Gine salió volando como si fuera un cohete, por el cielo._

— _¡Gine-Chan! —gritó Bardock, dominando el Bukūjutsu en segundos y salvando a su amada._

— _Muy… muy bien, Bardock —dijo una sorprendida Bayam._

— _U… Wow… wooow. —comenzó a decir Kinoko, mientras que flotaba de forma irregular._

— _Extiende tus brazos hacia los lados, Kinoko-Chan, así tendrás más equilibrio —le aconsejó Gine, la chica le hizo caso y consiguió equilibrarse, para luego volver a tierra firme._

— _Ahora, les enseñaré a ustedes dos: Bardock, Gine, una técnica muy especial que aprendí durante la colonización del planeta Zamino —dijo Bayam._

— _¿Y qué hay de mí? —preguntó Kinoko celosa._

 _Bayam creó una esfera de Ki y se la lanzaba a Gine, quien la esquivó, vieron a Bayam señalar a Bardock con los dedos índice y corazón y para su sorpresa la esfera fue hacia ellos, Bardock lanzó una bola de Ki destruyendo la de Bayam— Se llama_ _ **Sokidan (Bala Momentánea)**_ _, creas la esfera y la lanzas, pero sin dejar de concentrar Ki en tu mano, para redirigir la esfera —ambos jóvenes asintieron —Mira esto, Kinoko-Chan:_ _ **Sandan Jū Kage (Escopeta Sombra)**_ _—Bayam señaló un árbol con sus dedos índice y anular, luego disparó dos balas rápidamente, el árbol fue destruido —Si disparas con la suficiente velocidad, podrías lograr que la segunda bala se oculte en la sombra de la primera._

— _Así el enemigo espera la primera esfera de Ki, pero será sorprendido por la segunda —dijo un asombrado Bardock._

— _Bien, vamos a casa Kinoko-Chan —dijo Bayam, la pelinegra asintió mientras que tomaba la mano de su hermana y ambas se retiraban. Bayam guió a su hermana hasta una nueva casa que Bayam había mandado a comprar a uno de los miembros de su escuadrón._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

 **Recuerdo 730 (16 años de edad)**

Kinoko se encontraba en esos momentos, alistándose para su primera misión, estaba mentalizándose, se giró y vio una tableta digital, la tomó, para leer la información: el clima del planeta, los países, los habitantes, etc.

—A llegado su majestad el emperador Fridge, acompañado por su hijo el Rey Cold y su hija Snow —avisaron los noticieros del planeta Vegeta. Por años, los Saiyajin habían agradecido a los Frost Demons, por haberles otorgado su tecnología para la conquista de diversos planetas, los cuales eran repartidos equitativamente entre ambos grupos. El emperador Fridge era alguien carismático pero también de gran poder político y una cantidad inmensa de Ki, era alguien respetado en cientos de sistemas solares y todos esperaban grandes de sus herederos: el Rey Cold y la joven princesa Snow.

Bayam se encontró con Kinoko cuando la nave de su majestad aterrizó, tras el protocolo de la familia del rey Vegeta, el emperador Fridge avisó, que sabía de la conquista del planeta Stein VII, así que se decidió a enviar a la princesa Snow como apoyo a una joven a quien él veía como parte de su familia: Kinoko, ambas jóvenes se sorprendieron, en pocas ocasiones un Saiyajin tenía el honor de acompañar a un Frost Demon en la conquista de un planeta.

—Cuídense la una a la otra —pidió el rey Vegeta III.

—Sí, su majestad —dijeron Snow y Kinoko, antes de entrar en la nave y partir en la misión.

—Hace años que no nos vemos —dijo Snow con una sonrisa a su mejor amiga, Kinoko asintió.

— ¿Estás nerviosa? —preguntó Kinoko.

— ¿De qué? —Preguntó una confiada Snow —Esta es mi misión #44.

— ¡¿44?! —Dijo una asombrada Kinoko —Es mi misión #20, esto es injusto —Snow hacia un gran esfuerzo para no reírse de su amiga llorona.

«Entrando en la atmosfera de Stein VII» dijo la compuradora.

— ¿Cómo quieres hacer esto? —preguntó Snow.

—La población no sabe lo que está por ocurrir —dijo Kinoko —No atacaremos a los civiles, iremos directamente por sus líderes, acabaremos con ellos y con el ejercito. Limpio y seguro.

—Tienes un corazón muy noble, Kinoko-Chan —dijo Snow.

—Miren quien habla, la que me salvó de esos Xenomorfos la semana pasada —dijo Kinoko.

—Somos compañeras, no dejaría que te mataran —dijo Snow.

—Te importo —dijo Kinoko.

Aterrizaron, solo para ser atacadas con ráfagas de Ki y láseres.

— ¡¿Cómo mierda sabían que los atacaríamos?! —preguntó Snow.

— ¡Snow-Chan, esa boca! —Dijo Kinoko, antes de abrir la compuerta —Vamos —ambas emplearon el Bukūjutsu, para escapar de la nave— **¡Sandan Ju Kage! (Escopeta Sombra)** —Kinoko dejó ir varias esferas de Ki una tras otra, obligando a los soldados a replegarse.

— **¡Kienzan! (Disco Destructor)** —exclamó Snow, lanzando discos de Ki celestes, cortando e inutilizando las armas de los extraterrestres, quienes tenían cabezas de leones y cuerpos antropomórficos, obligándolos a retroceder.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

—Su majestad ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes? —preguntó un soldado.

—Liberen a Cobra —ordenó el rey.

—A la orden, su majestad —dijo el soldado— ¡Liberen a Cobra, todos los soldados deberán de ayudar a evacuar el planeta y luego proteger a su majestad!

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ambas chicas hicieron retroceder a sus enemigos, eliminando a algunos de ellos, pero siendo rápidas. Si en algo eran muy distintas a sus razas Kinoko y Snow, era que no disfrutaban de los asesinatos.

La tierra comenzó a temblar —Los informes no decían nada de terremotos—dijo Snow.

—Lo sé —dijo Kinoko, antes de abrazar a Snow y volar lejos, la tierra se agrietó e hizo acto de aparición una serpiente gigante con alas —Tiene que ser una broma.

La serpiente se lanzó contra ambas, golpeando a Kinoko con un coletazo.

— ¡Kinoko! —exclamó Snow, antes de entrar en su 3ª forma: su cráneo se alargó, sus piernas se fortalecieron y sus pechos crecieron un poco, para luego atacar a su enemigo con un puño, pero su rival ni siquiera lo sintió, luego devoró a la princesa Demoniza.

— ¡Snow! —gritó Kinoko, para luego esquivar otro coletazo y atacar con una esfera de Ki, que no lo dañó en lo más mínimo— **¡Ki no Sōdo! (Espada de Ki)** —La mano de Kinoko se rodeo de Ki rosa, creando una cuchilla y con ella pudo atravesar el vientre de la serpiente.

Snow despertó, se encontraba rodeada de alguna clase de baba celeste — _Que asco_ —pensó, antes de decidirse a cruzarse de brazos y esperar a que su amiga la sacara de ese aprieto, pues estaba muy asustada a causa de los órganos internos de la serpiente, hasta que algo se removió dentro de ella y se sintió estúpida, así como decidida a salir por sus propios medios— ¡BAKUHATSUHA! (ONDA EXPLOSIVA) —Snow concentró su Ki, antes de liberarlo.

Kinoko salió volando hacia atrás, para luego ser ayudada a ponerse de pie —Lamento la demora.

—Me entró el miedo y el asco, luego… recordé que soy una princesa —dijo Snow con una sonrisa.

—Ha… ha —dijo Kinoko con una risa casi sarcástica —Acabemos con esta misión y volvamos al planeta Vegeta.

—De acuerdo, algún día tienes que visitar Frost VII —dijo Snow, antes de alzar una mano y dejar que el Ki se reuniera en esa mano, segundos despues se formó como una esfera de Ki naranja rodeada de rayos rojos lanzó su técnica— ¡Chimei-tekina Bōru! (Bola Mortal) —La esfera de Ki destruyó la montaña más alta del planeta, momento en el que los habitantes se rindieron.

—Salgan del planeta, ahora mismo —ordenó Kinoko, sacando de su bolsillo un cubo de color verde, el cual lanzó al suelo, haciendo aparecer una nave, los extraterrestres subieron en la nave y esta se alejó rápidamente, tumbando al suelo a ambas chicas.

Una nave circular llegó minutos despues, mientras que Kinoko y Snow "decoraban" todo, pues sabían que las irían a recoger, así que destruyeron varios edificios, para hacer creer que había sido una larga batalla— ¿Bayam-Neechan? —preguntó una confundida Kinoko.

—Hora de irnos, niñas —dijo Bayam con una sonrisa, el paisaje ante ella, le dejaba ver que ambas habían hecho un buen trabajo —Vaya que se demoraron.

—Una serpiente —dijeron ambas a la pregunta no formulada por la Saiyan. Bayam asintió, ambas se montaron en su nave, Bayam en la suya y volvieron al planeta Vegeta.

 **Las chicas se miraron mutuamente en todo el camino, se habían mostrado piadosas con una raza al azar y sin explicación alguna, más que la piedad, los habían dejado escapar.**


	4. 03: Conspiración

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **03: Conspiración**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Año 736**

Mientras que Bayam, Kinoko y Snow volvían de su misión. En el planeta Kanassan un equipo compuesto por Bardock, Panppukin, Toma, Selypar y Toteppo, estaban eliminando a los habitantes del planeta, empleando su modo Ozaru, cosa que les permitió terminar el trabajo al amanecer.

—Ya acabamos con todos —dijo Selypar— ¿Por qué no vas al planeta Vegeta a ver a tu hijo, Bardock?

—No tengo porque ir a ver a un guerrero de clase baja, Selypar —dijo Bardock malhumorado, mientras que se sentaba —No soy un retrasado mental, como para ir.

—El Rey Cold debería de darnos las gracias —Panppukin quien tenía… huesos anchos, un corte de tazón, barba y bigote candado —Todos los días estamos a su servicio vendiendo planetas… —Un sobreviviente del planeta le dio un golpe en la nuca a Bardock.

—Escuchen Saiyajin's —dijo el sujeto —Lo que su líder busca, es el poder que le he dado a su líder. Le he dado la habilidad de la premonición.

—Muere —dijo Toma antes de lanzarle una ráfaga de Ki y matarlo.

—Vengan, llevemos a Bardock al planeta Vegeta —dijo Selypar cargándolo y partiendo del planeta en una de las naves.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

En el hospital estaban Gine y Raditz viendo la capsula donde estaba Bardock, minutos despues llegaron Bayam y su hermana Kinoko, para hacerles compañía.

Cuando Bardock despertó, le dijeron que sus compañeros habían ido al planeta Meat para conquistarlo, en eso, Bardock llevó una mano a su cabeza, mientras que imágenes de Dodoria y un escuadrón atacando por la espalda y masacrando a sus compañeros, aparecían en su cabeza.

— ¡Bardock! —gritó Gine acercándose a su marido— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si —dijo Bardock tranquilizando a Gine.

—Un dolor de cabeza como ese no es normal —dijo el Doctor.

—Dije que estoy bien —dijo Bardock, mientras que suspiraba e iba a la zona de lanzamiento. Bayam y Kinoko decidieron seguirlo, pues algo no estaba bien.

—Bayam, Kinoko ¿Irían con él? —pidió Gine, Bayam sonrío.

—Es el plan —dijo Bayam, ignorando que acababan de llegar tras una emboscada en otro planeta.

—Tengan cuidado —pidió Gine.

—Descuida, nosotras estaremos bien —dijo Kinoko, dejando que su hermana se adelantara.

— **¡Kinoko-Chan!** —dijo Snow llegando, parecía estar muy asustada— **¡Enciende el transmisor de tu Scooter!**

«El cuerpo sin vida del emperador Maki, padre del Rey Cooler ha sido encontrado en el palacio real con evidentes signos de ser emboscado en su oficina, en el planeta F-435»

—Kinoko yo… tengo que… tengo que ir a buscar a mi primo Freezer —dijo Snow, Kinoko asintió.

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

Bayam y Kinoko siguieron a Bardock, hasta el planeta Meat, encontraron a Bardock ante los cadáveres de sus compañeros muertos. En eso aparecieron Dodoria y cientos de soldados atacando a Bardock.

— **¡Shūryō Seishin Taihō! (Cañón de Espíritu Final)** —exclamó Bardock consiguiendo eliminar a algunos soldados.

— **¡Shi no Buyō! (Baile de la Muerte)** —exclamó Bayam lanzando puños y patadas, siendo sus extremidades recubiertas de Ki.

— **¡Ki no Sōdo! (Espada de Ki)** —exclamó Kinoko, con sus manos rodeadas de Ki en forma de cuchillas y logrando eliminar a varios enemigos.

—Los **3** son muy buenos —dijo Dodoria con una sonrisa— **¡** **Saidai Konagona** **! (Máxima Destrucción)** —Dodoria dejó salir de su boca un rayo rosa/blanco, que dejó heridos a los **3** Saiyajin's mientras que Dodoria se retiraba.

Bardock comenzó a tener más visiones del futuro:

*Su hijo Kakarotto recibió un golpe en su cabeza siendo un bebe y de mayor, salvó a la tierra de incontables enemigos,

*Bayam cayó en un agujero espacio-temporal que envío a la mujer a otro universo donde se casó con un sujeto que manipulaba Chakra…

*El nieto de Bayam siendo criado por Kinoko. El niño era el transmigrante del alma de Yamoshi.

Mientras que escapaban en sus respectivas capsulas, Bardock encontró un mensaje de uno de sus compañeros: «Bardock, el Rey Cold ha traicionado a los Saiyajin, él mandó a asesinar a su propio padre: el Emperador Maki, el Rey Cold y Freezer planean exterminar a los Saiyajin's»

Bayam, Kinoko y Bardock tomaron camino hacia el planeta Vegeta.

—Esperen —avisó Bayam desde su comunicador —Los demás no nos creerán a no ser que les llevemos pruebas.

— ¿Y de donde las sacaremos Neechan? —Preguntó Kinoko —Además, posiblemente los demás estén en peligro.

—Kinoko tiene razón Bayam, el planeta entero está en peligro —dijo Bardock.

— ¡Bardock, ¿me escuchas?! —preguntó una voz femenina.

—Sí, te escucho, ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Bardock.

—Soy Suri, una de las sirvientas del castillo del rey Vegeta —dijo Suri —Escúchame con atención: he escuchado una reunión clandestina entre el rey y otros Saiyajin's de clase alta, quienes se estaban jactando del asesinato del Emperador Maki. Tengo parte de la grabación y vi unos archivos en una mesa, creo que puedo recuperarlos y enviártelos en una capsula.

—Ten cuidado Suri, nos hemos enterado de muchas cosas, últimamente —dijo Bardock —Cosas muy peligrosas.

—Entendido —dijo Suri.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Suri espío la conversación uno de los muchos cuartos de limpieza del castillo, pensó en salir y fingir que barría o trapeaba, pero no se lo creerían y seguramente la asesinarían, así que se subió al conducto de ventilación y luego de que todos salieron, entró en la sala de reuniones, tomó los archivos y los leyó tan rápido como pudo: era una descripción detallada de los asesinatos del rey Vegeta III y el emperador Maki, Suri tomó todo y escapó tan rápido como pudo por una ventana del castillo, recorrió las calles, tapada con una capa blanca y llegó a una copiadora clandestina, donde los archivos fueron copiados, luego los colocó en una capsula y la mandó para que buscara a Bardock, mientras que ella devolvía los archivos al lugar de donde los había tomado, solo para ser descubierta por el Rey Vegeta IV y asesinada.


	5. 04: El Fin de una Era

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **03: El Fin de una Era**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando llegaron al planeta, Bardock recibió una llamada de su esposa, se alejó de las chicas y hablaron algunos minutos.

—Bayam, Kinoko —dijo Bardock volviéndose hacia ellas —La capsula de Suri está en mi casa —ellas asintieron, tomando camino hacia la casa de Bardock, pero siendo precavidos, no volaron, solo caminaron hacia la casa.

— ¡Bardock! —Le llamó Gine preocupada— ¿Quién te envió esa capsula?

— ¿Viste? —Preguntó Bayam, Gine estaba preocupada, pero aun así asintió, Kinoko le realizó una llave del sueño— ¿Piensan lo mismo que yo?

—Kakarotto saldrá en 2 horas —dijo Bardock —Cárgala —Bardock, Bayam y Kinoko entraron en la casa, el Saiyajin le inyectó a su esposa un somnífero que duraría unas 7 horas —Espérenme aquí —Bardock salió de su casa y a lo que las personas le preguntaban qué pasaba, él les pedía a los Saiyajin's de clases media y alta que por favor se dirigieran al Gran Comedor. Bardock llegó al puesto de lanzamiento, donde varios bebes serian lanzados al espacio y a planetas distantes. Ya que Kakarotto tenía 2 unidades, sería enviado a un planeta débil, Bardock anotó las coordenadas en su mano y volvió a casa volando, tomó a Gine y volvió a salir de su casa, ocultándose entre algunos edificios o vegetación, para no ser visto. Llegó a la zona de lanzamiento, colocó en otra nave las mismas coordenadas que tenía la nave de su hijo menor —Raditz fue enviado hoy mismo al planeta Litt, Gine. Tú debes de cuidar a Kakarotto —la nave despegó y tras eso, preparó otras naves de escape, para sus amigas y para él, pero estas las encogió con un dispositivo de su uniforme y se las llevó a ellas, luego de prepararse con nuevas armaduras, fueron hasta el lugar donde estaban los otros Saiyajin's, en el Gran Comedor, al entrar por las puertas cayó al suelo.

— ¡Bardock! —gritó uno de los Saiyajin's, ayudando al Saiyajin a levantarse— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Bardock no respondió, solo puso un audio, el cual era de Dodoria, en el cual decía que los Saiyajin's habían sido utilizados por Freezer y que pronto serian destruidos.

—Les está mintiendo —dijo el rey Vegeta IV, llegando al lugar —Somos los soldados más fieles de Freezer y él jamás nos traicionaría.

—Freezer nos destruirá, porque… por el Súper Saiyajin —dijo Bardock —En la conquista del planeta Kanassan, fui atacado por uno de los sobrevivientes, el poder que Freezer nos mandó a mi equipo y a mí a buscar… era la Premonición, he estado viendo el futuro y… seremos destruidos, mañana mismo. Díganme ustedes: ¿desean seguir sirviendo al Rey Cold y a Freezer… o desean conquistar para sí mismo y la gloria del planeta…?

Bardock recibió un golpe en el estomago —Ya he escuchado suficiente de este discurso con intentos de rebelión, Bardock —dijo el rey, todos lo miraron —Ha perdido mucha sangre, eso se deja ver por sus heridas. Debemos llevarlo a la sala de regeneración.

—Yo me ofrezco —dijo Brocco: un Saiyajin de cabello largo, llevándose a Bardock. En el camino, le dio una inyección con el mismo liquido de la capsula ayudándolo a recuperarse y dándole un Zenkai.

— ¡Bardock, Brocco! —gritó Bayam, llegando al lugar.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra Kinoko? —preguntó Bardock.

—Anestesiada y en una capsula, con rumbo a la tierra —dijo Bayam.

—Supongo que seremos nosotros **3** —dijo Brocco. Los 3 asintieron y se prepararon para la batalla.

Mientras que Freezer se regodeaba ante la pronta destrucción del planeta, los **3** Saiyajin's atacaron con sus mejores ataques, deshaciéndose de unos cuantos soldados, siendo atacados por todos los demás.

Bardock atacó con su **Final Spirit Cannon** **(Cañón de Espíritu Final)**.

Bayam atacó con una **Sokidan** doble, pudiendo lanzarla en varias direcciones y deshaciéndose de varios cientos de enemigos.

Brocco atacó lanzando rayos desde sus dedos e hiriendo a muchos enemigos o matándolos directamente.

Freezer se cansó de ese estúpido intento de rebelión por parte de esos estúpidos lobos, así que salió de su nave y generó una Súper Nova, la cual arrojó sobre el planeta.

Brocco murió por la supernova de Freezer, pero Bayam y Bardock liberaron tanto Ki como pudieron, ambos generaron más células S de las que deberían de tener sus cuerpos, accediendo al Súper Saiyajin, pero duró solo unos instantes, antes de ser succionados por unos agujeros de gusano, salvándoles la vida.

No podía decirse lo mismo del Planeta Vegeta.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando Bardock despertó, estaba siendo cuidado por unas extrañas criaturas, quienes estaban recibiendo a unos extranjeros, Bardock se sorprendió al ver que eran Saiyajin's, cuando supo que el planeta, era el planeta Plant, supo que los otros venían del planeta Sarada, el planeta original. Entre los sobrevivientes de lo que parecía haber sido alguna clase de combate sin cuartel, se mostró un Saiyajin con un gran Ki. Su cabello era largo hasta los hombros, llevaba una camiseta sin mangas de color blanco y un pantalón negro.

—Soy Bardock —dijo el viajero en el tiempo.

—Mucho gusto Bardock-San, soy Yamoshi, rey de los Saiyajin's —dijo él, asombrando a Bardock, pues los registros arqueológicos del planeta Vegeta, hablaban sobre ese ancestral rey, el cual había logrado acceder al Súper Saiyajin, pero no se sabía si era el primero o si era otro. Despues de todo: el Súper Saiyajin aparecía una vez, cada mil años.

::::::::::::::::::

Cuando Bayam despertó, se encontraba en una casa, ante ella apareció un hombre de cabello amarillo y ojos azules.

—Veo que se encuentra bien, señorita.

—Gracias por ayudarme —dijo ella.

—Por nada. Soy Namikaze Jun —dijo el rubio.

—Soy Bayam —dijo la pelinegra.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kinoko despertó dentro de una capsula y se cruzó con una nave, la cual utilizó un rayo tractor, para atraer su capsula, Kinoko bajó de su nave, lista para pelear, pero se encontró con Snow, ambas se abrazaron.

—Te alegrará saber, que el rey Cold ha destruido mi planeta —dijo ella de forma grosera.

—Lo lamento, amiga mía —dijo Snow con autentico dolor en su corazón, asombrando a Kinoko, por el hecho de que la Demoniza aun la considere su amiga —Ahora, somos rebeldes y estamos preparándonos para liberar a los cientos de planetas bajo el mando de mi padre o de mis hermanos.

—Freezer y Cooler —dijo Kinoko, Snow asintió —Aunque no me quieras invitar, sabes que luchare a tu lado. Ya perdí a mi hermana, no pienso perderte a ti.

—Bienvenida —dijo Snow con una sonrisa.


	6. 05: Saiyan y Ninja

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **05: Saiyajin y Ninja**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Planeta Tierra; Universo 6; Hi no Kuni**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La vida de Bayam en la tierra del universo 6, junto a Jun fue una vida de amor mutuo, respeto mutuo y dio como resultado un bello niño, con el cabello rubio de Jun y sus ojos azules, el nombre del pequeño era Minato.

La vida de Bayam, Jun y Minato era buena, no tenían necesidad de muchas cosas, pues Jun era un agricultor, mientras que Bayam era una cazadora y ambos enseñaban a su pequeño sobre el uso del Chakra y el Ki.

—Para usar el Ki necesitas concentrar tu energía mental y espiritual, Mina-Chan —dijo Bayam, mientras que creaba una esfera de Ki azul y la lanzaba de una mano a la otra. Minato se concentró y trató de concentrar el Ki, pero no podía, el rostro del niño se mostró como una máscara de pesar, las manos de su madre fueron a sus hombros y le sacudió —Inténtalo, de nuevo —madre e hijo sonrieron y el pequeño volvió a tratar formar una esfera de Ki, lográndolo, el niño comenzó a saltar feliz.

—Bien Minato —dijo Jun sonriente, acercándose a su hijo —Ahora: el Chakra, es concentrar la energía espiritual y física… —Jun alzó una mano y mostró una esfera de Fūton en su mano —Se llama Fūton: Rasengan.

Minato era un niño con mucho talento, pues había aprendido a usar Chakra y Ki, era un niño feliz. Al ver sus habilidades, ambos padres decidieron ir a Konoha y que Minato entrara en la Academia Ninja.

Una semana despues, cuando estaban listos para partir, la aldea de Hi no Kuni, fue atacada por un grupo de Shinobis de Iwa, quienes no dudaron en atacar a la familia.

— **¡Doton: Otoshibuta no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Tapa Cayendo)** —exclamaron una pareja de Shinobis, atacando a la familia. Pero Bayam alzó su mano y lanzó una esfera de Ki, destruyendo la tapa.

— **¡Doton: Dai Dosekiryū no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Gran Dragón de Tierra y Roca)** —exclamaron los dos Shinobis, haciendo que un dragón de un tamaño titánico atacara a la familia.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó Bayam, quien con el pasar del tiempo, había creado nuevas técnicas de Ki y había aprendido a usar Chakra— **¡Katon: Daijū Shotto! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Decima Bala)** —Bayam extendió sus manos y arrojó 10 esferas de Ki, recubiertas de fuego, destruyendo el dragón y dejando sorprendidos a los Shinobis.

— **¡Doton: Iwadeppō no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Pistola de Roca)** —exclamaron los dos Shinobis, lanzando rocas más pequeñas, cuando estaban por llegar a Bayam y Minato, Jun utilizó su Shunshin, recibiendo él las balas.

— ¡Jun-Kun/Otosan! —gritaron Bayam y Minato.

—Mina-Chan, corre —ordenó Bayam, Minato la miró inseguro —Aléjate de aquí tanto como puedas, trata de llegar a Konoha, diles lo que pasó, yo los detendré —Minato envío Chakra y Ki a sus piernas, corriendo rápidamente y dejando sorprendidos a los Shinobis, mientras que Bayam era rodeada por **10** Shinobis de Iwa— ¿Creen que pueden contra una Saiyajin? —Bayam liberó tanto Chakra como pudo, mientras que un aura blanca la rodeaba— **¡Sokidan! (Bala Momentánea)**

— **¡Doton: Fungan Hōtai! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Erupción Rocosa de la Montaña Cañón)** —exclamó una pareja, creando un volcán gigantesco, que lanzó rocas contra ella.

— **¡Doton: Dochūbaku no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Avalancha de Tierra)** —exclamaron 4, mientras que cientos de otras rocas aparecían.

— **¡Katon: Hiuchi Yagura no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Pedernal Yagura)** —exclamó otra pareja.

— **¡Katon: Gōenka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Flor de la Llama)** —dijo la ultima pareja.

— _Los más veloces, son los_ _ **Katon no Jutsu**_ —pensó rápidamente Bayam, mientras que hacía que la Sokidan se moviera y destruyera las rocas y el volcán, antes de elevar su Ki y atacar— **¡Sandan Ju! (Escopeta)** —Bayam extendió sus manos y comenzó a lanzar cientos de esferas de Ki, no solo eliminando los **Katon no Jutsu** , también logrando acabar con su enemigos, tras eso, tomó su mochila y empleo el Bukijutsu, para alcanzar a su hijo, quien se alegró de verla vida y aunque ambos lamentaron la muerte de Jun, sabían que su deseo, seria que ellos vivieran.

Konoha pudo repeler el ataque de Iwa, gracias al aviso de Bayam y Minato.

Por su servicio a Konoha, el Sandaime Hokage: Sarutobi Hiruzen, les dio un hogar, sin más preguntas.

Bayam realizó un examen, para saber su rango y control de Chakra, obteniendo el rango Tokubetsu Jōnnin. Ahora que tenía una forma de conseguir dinero, podía traer comida a la casa, quedando Minato al cuidado de una amiga suya: Uzumaki Haruka, madre de una nueva amiga de Minato: Uzumaki Kushina.

Minato y Kushina se habían conocido en el parque mientras jugaban, ambos niños acostumbraban a hablar sobre su futura carrera Ninja, cosa que a Bayam no acababa de gustarle, pues ella quería que su hijo tuviera una infancia feliz, en lugar de tener que pensar en que tarde o temprano se vería en la necesidad de matar. Aunque claro: Kinoko, la hermana de Bayam había repelido una invasión a su ciudad, prácticamente por sí sola, siendo en aquel entonces una niña. Y ella había sido entrenada por sus padres, al final, sabía que la sangre Saiyajin de Minato, le haría amante de las batallas.

O cruel destino, para una madre que deseaba proteger a su hijo, siendo ella una Saiyajin.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **Universo 7**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

—Snow-Sama —dijo un soldado —Hemos encontrado rastros de un gran poder, proveniente de células Saiyajin, en el antiguo lugar donde estaba el planeta Vegeta.

— ¿Sobrevivientes? —preguntaron Snow y Kinoko.

—No señora —dijo el soldado, desilusionándolas a ambas —Al parecer, al Bardock y Bayam liberaron una gran cantidad de Ki, al momento de cargar algún ataque, en un intento de que la **Chōshinsei (Supernova)** de Freezer no destruyera el planeta, provocando así la creación de un agujero de gusano que les salvó la vida —los ojos de la Saiyajin y de la Demoniza del Frio se abrieron a más no poder.


	7. 06

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **N/A: Estamos publicando este capítulo, porque «La Esperanza» y «Naruto: El Rey de Dos Reinos» están a nada de desaparecer, para escribir algo que sea consistente. Además, aquello nos deja un "vacio" y la única forma de llenarlo, es escribiendo algo más.**

 **:::::**

 **06**

 **:::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Planeta Tierra; Universo 6; Konoha**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Bayam había siendo enviada en cientos de misiones, dejando a Minato a cargo de Uchiha Masato, cuya hija se llamaba Mikoto. Esto provocó 2 cosas:

Que Minato y Mikoto se hicieran muy amigos, casi como hermanos, además de siempre competir mutuamente: ya fuera quien escalaba un árbol más rápido o quien corría desde el distrito Uchiha hasta Ichiraku Ramen, más rápido.

Hizo que Minato y Mikoto se vieran como hermanos, además de compartir entrenamiento y aunque Mikoto veía fascinada el Ki, no le gustaba usarlo, pues requería de mucha concentración y hacía falta tener grandes reflejos para poder quedarse quieto y reunir la energía espiritual y mental.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Distrito Uchiha**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Ya volví —dijo Bayam, entrando a la sala de la casa, donde le esperaba Masato con una sonrisa amistosa.

—Pues vaya que tu misión estuvo muy complicada, ¿o no? —preguntó Masato.

—Eso me temo —dijo Bayam enfadada, mientras que se quitaba su chaleco táctico y se sentaba en la mesa junto a su amigo —Verás: Estuve siguiendo al Damiyō de Umi no Kuni, por 2 horas y cuando me decidí a eliminar a sus hombres y matarlo a él, salen un grupo de Shinobis de Iwa y lo matan.

— ¿Y entonces? —preguntó Masato asombrado, pues sabía del odio que Bayam y Minato les tenían a los de Iwa, por la muerte de Jun.

—Emplee mi Katon, no deseaba que, en caso de que alguno escapara, supieran de la existencia del Ki —dijo ella —Algo más: durante la misión, me encontré con uno de los sujetos que asesinaron a Jun-Kun —Ahora si que Masato estaba mudo.

— ¿Pero cómo? —preguntó Masato.

—Eso me pasa por haber usado mi Katon, en lugar de mi Ki —dijo Bayam molesta —Era un Jinchūriki.

—Y era de Iwa —dijo Masato tan molesto como su compañera de vivienda.

—Toma, es el pago de los próximos 9 meses —dijo Bayam despreocupada, dándole un par de yenes, pues Masato la conocía y no le cobraba caro, solo lo suficiente, para poder comprar comida para los 4, además era lo justo.

—Sé que me pediste esperarte, para explicarle todo a Minato, en cuanto a su cola, pero esta noche es de luna llena —Masato, haciendo que Bayam moviera su cabeza.

— ¿Y cómo es que la casa sigue en pie o cómo es posible que la aldea no esté siendo destruida por un licántropo con rasgos de mono gigante? —preguntó Bayam, Masato sonrío y le dijo con la cabeza que lo siguiera, ella no protestó y lo hizo, fueron al cuarto que Mikoto y Minato compartían, Masato levantó la cobija de Minato y mostró que en la cola del rubio, había un cordón atado con fuerza— _"No es solo un cordón, es un cordón con varios Fūin que yo mismo creé, tomando como base algunos de la torre del Hokage, dejados allí por Uzumaki Mito, estos Fūin rompen el flujo de Ki de Minato, además: tú me dijiste que siempre y cuando él no mirara la luna, todo estaría bien"_ —Bayam asintió.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Pasaron 3 meses y Minato y Mikoto ya habían entrado en la academia, junto con Nara Shikaku, Uchiha Fugaku, Yamanaka Inoichi, Akimichi Chōza, Maitō Dai, Yuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma, Mitarashi Anko, Shiranui Genma, Inuzuka Tsume, Hyūga Hiashi, Hyūga Hizashi y Uzumaki Kushina.

Con una nueva Guerra Mundial en sus puertas, los alumnos, no tuvieron tiempo de disfrutar su pase por la academia Ninja y los entrenamientos rayaban en la brutalidad y el maltrato infantil, haciendo que tuvieran que aprender Ninjutsu Elemental, Genjutsu avanzado, Taijutsu y Bukijutsu. Las misiones fueron de rango C en adelante, pues muchos hombres y mujeres importantes del continente comenzaron a pedir ayuda para ir de un lugar a otro o para proteger cargamentos misteriosos, entre las propias ciudades feudales o el continente.

El Equipo **7** , compuesto por Namikaze Minato, Uchiha Mikoto y Uzumaki Kushina y al mando de Jiraiya, era el más fuerte de los de Konoha.

Aquello quedó demostrado, durante una misión del Damiyō, en el cual él mismo tendría que viajar con una escolta Samurái de Hi no Kuni, hacia Kusa no Kuni, requiriendo de un equipo Ninja y siendo esta misión clasificada erróneamente como rango C, aunque Hiruzen se dio cuenta, supo también que la trampa era muy obvia y por ello envío a Bayam, como refuerzo del Damiyō y del Equipo 7.

Cuando llegaron a Kusa no Kuni, fueron atacados por el ejercito Samurái del Damiyō de Kusa no Kuni y por un ejército de Shinobis de Amegakure. Siendo los Shinobis de Hi no Kuni, los sobrevivientes al ataque sorpresa, en el que perecieron los Samuráis del Damiyō, logrando solo los Gennin y los adultos sobrevivir.

— **¡Shitsuyōna Hantā! (Cazador Implacable)** —exclamó Bayam, arrojándose contra los Shinobis de Kusa, con sus manos y pies rebosantes de Ki y de Katon, logrando soltarles varios puños y patadas a los Samuráis, quienes intentaban usar su Kenjutsu, pero el Taijutsu de Bayam era implacable, no mostraba aberturas y cuando la atacaban, ella giraba cual bailarina y un Samurái acababa matando a su compañero o a un Shinobi de Ame.

— **¡Suiton…!** —exclamó un Shinobi de Ame, con el objetivo de lanzar un Jutsu contra la Kunoichi.

— **¡Katon: Karyūdan/Fūton: Fūryūdan!** —exclamaron Mikoto y Minato, al mismo tiempo, lanzando cada uno un dragón, haciendo que se fusionaran en un Shakuton: Shakuryūdan y quemaran a una pareja de enemigos.

— **¡Katon: Hihebi no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Serpiente de Fuego)** —exclamó Jiraiya, lanzando una línea de fuego, la cual se dividió en varias, cuando fueron atacados por otros Shinobis, desde los arboles— **¡Ranjishigami no Jutsu! (Melena de León Salvaje)** —mientras que su cabello se transformaba en un león y atacaba a los Shinobis de los arboles.

— ¡Kushina, detrás de ti! —gritó Mikoto, al ver a Kushina desprotegida, pero la niña de cabello rojo, envió Chakra a su espalda y liberó sus **Kongō Fūsa (Cadenas de Sellado de Diamantina)** —acabando con los últimos **7** Shinobis.

—Buen trabajo y va para todos —dijo Jiraiya, sorprendido por la destreza de Bayam —Debemos volver a Konoha y avisarle a Sensei que era una trampa.

La guerra parecía estar a punto de empezar, pero no fue así.

 **Aun no era la hora…**


	8. 07: Trabajo de Equipos

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Trabajo de Equipos**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Equipo Ino-Shika-Sho, era compuesto por Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku y Akimichi Chōza, siendo comandado por Uchiha Akira.

Inoichi tiene habilidades mentales, Shikaku controlaba Inton y así mismo controlaba las sombras y Chōza tenía su Taijutsu.

Actualmente, los miembros del consejo, hablaban sobre una posible guerra contra Konoha y significaba, que los Jōnnin, debían de entrenar profundamente a los Gennin's, Chūnnin's y Jōnnin's.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento #7**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** —exclamó Mikoto, lanzando una esfera de fuego.

Minato sonrió y realizó sellos de manos— **¡Fūton: Daitoppa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Ruptura)** —exclamó Minato, lanzando una ráfaga de viento.

— ¡MINATO, ERES UN IDIOTA! —Gritó Kushina, antes de que la bola de fuego se transformara en un cañón de fuego y fuera hacia Mikoto, quien gritó del susto y utilizó un **Shunshin** , para aparecer junto a Minato, para luego darle una patada, que lanzó al chico al suelo, mientras que el fuego quemaba un bosque a la distancia.

—Santo cielo —dijo Jiraiya, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Un ANBU apareció en un Shunshin— ¿Qué ocurre, Tora?

—Jiraiya-Sama, Hiruzen-Sama les necesita —dijo el ANBU, Jiraiya asintió y el equipo fue a la oficina, usando un Shunshin.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina del Hokage**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Jiraiya, el equipo de Akira ha sido atacado por Shinobis de Iwa, están en Kawa, necesito que vayas a ayudarlos y finalicen la misión de ellos —dijo Hiruzen.

—Hai, Sensei/Hokage-Sama —el equipo desapareció.

 **:::::::::::**

 **Kawa**

 **:::::::::::**

—Sensei —dijo Inoichi, mientras que se ocultaban tras unos árboles altos— ¿Qué hacemos?

—Dame un segundo, Inoichi-Kun —pidió su Sensei, para luego emplear su Sharingan —Son **17** … —Akira, sacó una Shuriken y la lanzó, al comienzo parecía que iba hacia Chōza, pero se enterró en la cabeza de un Shinobi —Son **16** enemigos, tenemos **4** en frente, Shikaku, necesitaré que utilices tu **Kagemane no Jutsu**.

—Sí, Sensei —dijo Shikaku rodando hacia un lado.

— ¡Allí está! —gritaron una pareja de Jōnnin's, para luego ver a Shikaku lanzar rápidamente **8** Shuriken's al cielo— **¡Kagemane no Jutsu! (Jutsu Posesión de Sombras)** —las Shuriken's, llegaron a manos de Shikaku, ahora los **2** Jōnnin's de Iwa, estaban bajo su poder, Shikaku estaba a punto de matarlos, pero aparecieron **24** Shinobis de refuerzo, así que Inoichi lanzó sus Shuriken's en dirección a los Shinobis de refuerzo, los **2** Jōnnin's también lo hicieron, matándolos— **¡Ninpō: Kuro no Jikkō no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Ejecución Negra)** —los **2** ANBU's bajo el poder del Kagemane, cayeron al suelo, muertos.

— **¡Shinranshin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Destrucción de Mentes)** —gritó Inoichi, eso provocó que **3** Shinobis lo miraran, el joven sonrío y lanzó el Jutsu: había gritado el nombre del Jutsu para que lo miraran en primer lugar, luego atacó.

—Aun quedan 10… **¡Baika no Jutsu! (Jutsu Multi-Tamaño)** —Chōza ganó musculatura— **¡Nikudan Sensha no Jutsu! (Jutsu Bola de Tanque Humana)** —Chōza rodó hacia **3** de sus enemigos.

— **¡Doton: Yomi Numa no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Pantano del Inframundo)** —exclamó uno de los enemigos, haciendo que Chōza dejara de rodar— **¡Doton: Sando no Jutsu! (Doton: Jutsu Sándwich)** —Justo cuando Choza iba a ser aplastado, por un par de muros que surgieron de la tierra, un trío de esferas azules golpearon ambos muros— ¿Qué…? —Chōza se abalanzó contra su enemigo, hizo crecer su puño y golpeo a su enemigo.

— **¡Fūton: Shinkūjin no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Hoja del Vacío)** —exclamó Minato, lazándole un Kunai a su enemigo, recubierto de viento, el Kunai se clavó en la cabeza de su enemigo, dejando a los más jóvenes congelados en sus lugares.

— **¡Katon: Gōenka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Flor de la Llama)** —exclamaron Bayam y Akira, atacando a 3 de sus enemigos.

—Vaya… que interesante —pensó un enemigo desde un árbol, del cual salió disparado y lanzó un corte con su Katana.

Para más de uno, ese sujeto había fallado.

Pero el grito de minato, indicaba que lo habían lastimado.

Kushina y Mikoto buscaron donde había sido herido su compañero y cuando lo vieron, abrieron sus ojos muy grandes— _¿Qué diablos…?_ —se preguntaron ambas chicas al notarlo.

— ¡Bastardo! —Gritó Minato, con algunas lagrimas en su rostro— **¡Fūton no Ken! (Puño de E. Viento)** —el enemigo recibió un fuerte golpe en el vientre, que lo mandó a volar y lo dejó inconsciente.

—Akira, llévatelos de aquí, yo me encargaré de los que faltan —dijo Bayam, Akira abrió su boca para protestar —Puedo sentirlos —aclaró la Saiyajin, Akira realizó el **Kage Bushin** y sacó a los jóvenes rápidamente, mientras que la noche se aproximaba muy rápidamente sobre el continente, la luna llena apareció. Un licántropo gigante hizo acto de aparición— **¡Kappa!** —desde la boca, lanzó una ráfaga de Ki, que eliminó a los enemigos faltantes.

— _¿Así que Bayam puede controlar cuando es de día y de noche?_ —se preguntó Akira, quien no estaba dispuesto a explicarles a sus alumnos, ni mucho menos a Minato el que había ocurrido. La luz volvió y Akira les pidió esperarlo allí, él iría a buscar a Bayam, mientras que Minato lloraba, creyendo que ese mono o licántropo o lo que fuera, había matado a su madre. Al llegar al lugar, Akira vio a Bayam aparecer en un Shunshin y con nuevas ropas.

—Fui a la casa con un Shunshin y me puse otro uniforme —dijo Bayam —En estos momentos desearía llevar encima mi armadura, pues ella no se destruye al transformarme el Ozaru —llegaron con sus alumnos y los preguntaron que era esa criatura, Bayam dijo que uno de sus enemigos, había usado un contrato extraño de Kanjis rojos y que ella se había enfrentado a esa bestia, pero que la criatura, había eliminado a su contratista y había desaparecido.

Minato, vio un pergamino junto a un cadáver de un oponente, quien seguramente había escapado de la bestia y muerto en el proceso, pues el sujeto estaba con los huesos carbonizados, extrañamente algunas de sus ropas, la bandana y el pergamino, estaban intactos. Minato tomó el pergamino.

Los dos equipos, pudieron seguir hacia Suna. Llegaron a la aldea, donde le entregaron al Sandaime Kazekage, el pergamino, el cual era una nueva alianza, entre Konoha y Suna. Luego de que fuera firmada, los equipos se retiraron.

Una vez en casa, Minato abrió el pergamino que había tomado durante la misión y lo leyó, era (aparentemente) una versión alternativa del Fūin que se empleaba para el Kuchiyose no Jutsu, estaba firmado por el Nidaime Hokage, tenía el nombre: " **Hiraishin no Jutsu** ".

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

En el espacio exterior, un planeta estaba siendo conquistado por un grupo de alienígenas.

—Lord Oven, hemos logrado conquistar el planeta Hidra IX —avisó un alienígena, cuya cabeza era el de un león, cuerpo humanoide, llevaba una armadura gris, llevaba un pantalón negro, tenía un objeto en su mano similar a una esfera, en la cual se mostraba Oven, era un ser cubierto por un manto negro, sentado en un trono.

—Buen trabajo —dijo Oven —Prepárense, para la pronta conquista el planeta Tierra.

—Lord Oven, tardaremos demasiados años en llegar a la…

—En ese tiempo, podrán elevar su poder entrenando y tengan cuidado con esos molestos Saiyajin del planeta Salada y con esos…

— ¿Los patrulleros al mando de Frost y Rensō? —Preguntó el alienígena con una sonrisa —Descuide, pasaremos desapercibidos para ellos.


	9. 08: Caza-Recompensas

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **08: Caza-recompensas**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Equipo 9, presentándose, Hokage-Sama —dijo un hombre de cabello negro, ojos negros, grandes cejas y gran bigote.

—Dai —dijo Hiruzen —Escucha: necesito que tú y tu equipo, tomen una misión de rango C. Necesito que lleven este pergamino a Kumo.

Dai tomó el pergamino y se giró hacia sus alumnos— ¡Alumnos, ustedes han entrenado ampliamente en sus actitudes: Ebisu tiene 2 temibles Katon no Jutsu y un asombroso Shuriken-Jutsu, Genma es temible con el uso de sus Senbonjutsu y mi hijo Guy en su Taijutsu Gōken y puede abrir hasta la 3ª puerta! —A Hiruzen le apareció una gota tras su cabeza— ¡El día de hoy tenemos una misión y deben de demostrar lo que pueden lograr!

— ¡Hai! —dijeron los 3, mientras que Dai tomaba el pergamino y todos salían de allí, para completar su misión.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Estando a medio camino, entre Hi no Kuni y Kaminari no Kuni, en pleno Kusagakure, el equipo se encontró con una pareja de miembros de los 7 espadachines de la niebla.

— ¿Qué desean una pareja de los 7 espadachines de Kiri, aquí? —preguntó Dai, poniéndose en posición de combate.

—Tu pergamino —dijo aquel que llevaba la Shibuki o bueno, una espada con forma de pergamino.

—Entrégalo —ordenó el otro —Ese pergamino posee un Jutsu que nos permitirá controlar…

— **¡Konoha Gōriki Senpū! (Fuerte Remolino de la Hoja)** —exclamó Dai, dándole una patada en la cara al sujeto que había hablado —No les entregaré este pergamino… ¡Formación de batalla 6!

— **¡Jigoku kara no yamārashi no Jutsu! (Jutsu Puerco espín del Infierno)** —exclamó Genma desde un árbol, atacando con cientos de Senbon's.

— **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)** —exclamó Ebisu, lanzando una esfera de fuego, contra sus enemigos.

— **¡Konoha Daisenpū! (Gran Remolino de la Hoja)** —exclamó Guy, lanzándose contra el otro espadachín, esquivando su espada y lanzando una patada baja, que su enemigo trató de esquivar, Guy lanzó una patada alta y luego le dio otro patada, elevando al sujeto del suelo— **¡Kaimon! (Puerta de la Apertura)** —Guy lanzó otro par de patadas, alzando al sujeto del suelo, para luego rematarlo con un golpe en su nuca, cayendo junto al otro sujeto.

— **¡Konoha Akumu no Ken! (Puño de Pesadilla de la Hoja)** —exclamó Dai cayendo desde las alturas y golpeando al sujeto en la nuca.

El equipo 9 continuo su viaje, sin más predicamentos y entregó el pergamino, en respuesta, el Raikage, les entregó otro pergamino y los despidió cortésmente.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hi no Kuni; 20:00**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una nave había aparecido encima del país y de ella habían descendido un grupo de extraños sujetos y animales antropomórficos con armaduras y brazaletes en los brazos, los cuales comenzaron a lanzar luces desde sus brazaletes, los Samuráis del Damiyō y los Ninsō, trataron de defender a los civiles y al Damiyō, mandándolos fuera de la ciudad feudal y contraatacando, pero no fueron rivales para los extraños, quienes acabaron por formar una esfera de energía verde/negra de gran tamaño, **Zetsubōdama (Bola de la Desesperación)** , la cual lanzaron contra el suelo, causando un cráter de varios metros de profundidad, asesinando a miles.

 **Hi no Kuni acababa de desaparecer, en pocos minutos.**


	10. Crisis en la Hoja

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **09: Crisis en la Hoja**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Era una tarde calurosa, la cual caía sobre Konoha, a la lejanía, se veía a unos 11 hombres corriendo.

—Prepárate —advirtió Kamizuki Asahi (padre de Izumo), realizando sellos de manos.

—Entendido —dijo Hagane Hisao (Padre de Kotetsu), pero luego de unos segundos, reconoció a una de las personas —Imposible… ¿Damiyō-Sama?

Asahi escupió el Jutsu— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Su cara paso de la incredulidad a la sorpresa— ¿Qué hace Damiyō-Sama aquí y porqué solo son 6 Samuráis quienes lo acompañan?

— ¡Rápido, debo advertir a Hokage-Sama, ordenen a los Shinobis prepararse para un ataque contra Konoha! —dijo el Damiyō.

—Hai —dijeron ambos, mientras que Asahi, iba a advertir al líder ANBU y Hisao se preparaba para cualquier cosa o enemigo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina del Reuniones**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Nos hemos reunido, porque Damiyō-Sama, debe hablar con nosotros —dijo Hiruzen, mirando fijamente a cada uno de los presentes: Uchiha Masato (Padre de Mikoto), Inuzuka Hitomi (Madre de Tsume), Nara Shiro (Padre de Shikaku), Aburame Shinji (Padre de Shibi), Akimichi Chokichi (Padre de Chōza), Hyūga Hiroki (Padre de Hiashi e Hizashi), Yamanaka Ikuko (Madre de Inoichi) y Namikaze Bayam (Madre de Minato)

—Enemigos mutantes, destruyeron Hi no Kuni y temo que se estén encaminando hacia acá —dijo el Damiyō —Algunos tenían cabezas de lagartos, podían volar, lanzaban esferas de Chakra destructivo, también tenían armas extrañas en sus muñecas, armas nunca antes vistas.

El Hokage trajo un pergamino —El clan Aburame y el clan Yamanaka, defenderán el Norte —dijo Hiruzen —Los clanes Uchiha y Nara defenderán el Este, los clanes Akimichi e Inuzuka defenderán el Sur, pues es donde tenemos menos presencia de Shinobis. Los clanes Nara e Inuzuka defenderán el Oeste, el clan Hyūga defenderá la aldea desde dentro. Todos serán apoyados por ANBU's, Jōnnin's y Chūnnin's.

— ¿Quiénes protegerán a los niños? —preguntó Bayam preocupada.

—Descuida Bayam —dijo Hiruzen —Existe un escuadrón ANBU de mascaras azules, los cuales siempre se encargan de proteger a los Gennin's, a los aldeanos y a los niños —La Saiyajin asintió y todos procedieron a prepararse.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El ataque empezó a en la noche.

Un ataque desconocido, pues los Shinobis no conocían el Chakra, pero así mismo, los Shinobis luchaban en desventaja, pues el Ki daba la posibilidad de ser manipulado de distintas formas.

— **¡Kikaichū no Jutsu! (Huésped de Insectos Destructivos)** —exclamaron una pareja de Shinobis del clan Aburame, atacando a los alienígenas, cuyos cuerpos pronto fueron invadidos por los insectos y si bien, ellos no tenían Chakra, las ordenes telepáticas para los Kikaichū eran devorar la piel y órganos.

Poco despues aparecieron otros miembros del clan— **¡Hijutsu: Kikaichū/Dokumushi no Shūgeki! (Jutsu Secreto: Incursión de Insectos Destructivos/Insectos)** —los alienígenas fueron cubiertos por los insectos, los cuales entraron en sus cuerpos y fueron asesinados en pocos minutos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Katon: Gōenkyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Llamarada de Fuego) / ¡Katon: Homuranagase no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Meteoros Ardientes)** —exclamaron los miembros de los clanes Uchiha y Sarutobi.

Mientras que los miles de extraterrestres, lograban lanzar esferas de Ki o lograban crear lanzas de Ki y derrotar a unos cuantos Shinobis, las llamas, acabaron por matarlos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Kagemane no Jutsu! (Jutsu Posesión de Sombra)** —exclamaron miembros del clan Nara, pero vieron que no funcionaba.

— **¡Gatsūga no Jutsu! (Jutsu Colmillo sobre Colmillo)** —exclamó Hitomi, siendo acompañado por su hija Tsume.

— **¡Nikudan Hari Sensha no Jutsu! (Jutsu Bola de Tanque Humano Pinchante)** —los Akimichi intervinieron, arroyando a sus enemigos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Minato había empezado a emplear el **Hiraishin** y la **Ki no Sodo** , junto a Bayam, quien empleaba otros ataques como la **Sandan Jū Kage (Escopeta Sombra)** , arrojando varias esferas de Ki, algunas ocultas bajo las sombras de otras, creando así un ataque el doble de devastador.

— **¡Fūton: Tatsumaki no Kyū! (E. Viento: Jutsu Esfera del Tornado)** —Minato había concentrado una esfera de Ki en su mano derecha y había agregado viento, dándole una mayor destructividad, para luego lanzarla a la lejanía, logrando golpear fuertemente a un enemigo.

El nacimiento del **Rasengan** , consistió en una esfera de viento y Ki.

Pronto, llegaron a la oficina del Hokage, cientos de reportes. Konoha viviría un día más.

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de NE**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

—La misión fracasó —gruñó Danzō, pues Hiruzen no había muerto en el ataque y Oven no había enfrentado cara a cara al Hokage.

— ¿Y acaso no hemos destruido Hi no Kuni y diezmado a los efectivos de Konoha? —preguntó Oven, quien retiró su capa. Era un alíen de piel verde, con unas antenas saliendo de su cabeza.

—Tienes razón —dijo Danzō consiguiendo calmarse —Agradezco su ayuda, Oven-Sama.

—Te daré la tecnología Namekiana que me habías pedido, pues ya he comprobado que efectivamente hay alguien que no pertenece a este universo… Champa-Sama, no estará feliz cuando lo descubra —dijo Oven, para luego chasquear sus dedos, al instante, aparecieron unos alienígenas, entregándole a Danzō, una especie de camilla, al instante, un ANBU se costó, era un ANBU quien había perdido un brazo en batalla, Oven le mostró cómo funcionaba la maquina, la cual creó una prótesis equipada con un laser.

 **Danzō sonrió. Pronto tendría un ejército Cyborg, para poner de rodillas a las naciones y él sería el regente absoluto de las Naciones Shinobi.**


	11. X: Examen

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Diego: Hola amigos, ahora soy yo quien les trae la continuación de este Fic, por una discusión que tuvimos. Este mes, tendremos 2 capítulos, asegurados (Quizás 3)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **X: Examen Chūnnin**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tener al Damiyō viviendo en la propia Konoha, hizo que Homura, Koharu y Danzō, tuvieran que dar un paso atrás.

La inesperada llegada del Damiyō para alojarse en la aldea, fue por demás, indeseada.

Ese no era el plan.

Aun así, este seguía en pie.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de NE**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

— ¡EL DAMIYŌ ESTÁ VIVIENDO EN LA ALDEA! —gritó Homura.

—Era un movimiento lógico, tras la desaparición de la capital del fuego —dijo un calmado Danzō —Los Exámenes Chūnnin se acercan y he habado con Orochimaru, él está preparando una rebelión con su propio grupo de mercenarios: los Oto-Nin, nosotros tenemos a La Fundación y he estado reuniendo a varios Nukennin de Iwa y Kumo quienes atacarán durante los exámenes Chūnnin.

—Oh verdad —dijo Koharu —Aquellos que poseen ese poder económico e hicieron prosperar a Yuki no Kuni con su tecnología, ¿Cómo se llamaba ese grupo? —Danzō sonrío ante las palabras de su compañera.

—Mienai te [La Mano Invisible] —dijo Homura con calma —Un grupo de hombres y mujeres, cuyas familias de gran poderío económico en las aldeas mayores y menores, han caído en desgracia, este grupo, de número desconocido, han logrado alcanzar un gran poderío a lo largo y ancho del continente, ellos controlan la economía y tienen una mano ejecutora, si acaso algún Damiyō o Kage hace algo que les desagrade, por eso se les llama la mano invisible, porque no se sabe, que país o aldea saldrá beneficiado por su causa.

—Al parecer, ellos siempre han estado aquí. Desde hace muchos años, pues he podido remontar su capacidad económica, desde hace 60 años, en la época de Sensei —dijo Danzō, asombrando a sus compañeros.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

El equipo **7** , avanzaba por el bosque de la muerte a gran velocidad, habían decidido emboscar a un equipo entre los días **4** y **5** , aun así, Minato había repartido los Kunai's del **Hiraishin** con su puntería, estrategia y el Kage Bushin masivo que Kushina podía crear, gracias a su inmenso Chakra.

— ¿Escuchan eso? —preguntó Kushina, todos asintieron, era el sonido de… cientos de rayos yendo hacia ellos— ¿Vienen detrás de nosotros?

— ¡EN FRENTE! —Gritó Minato.

Eran el equipo de Kumo: Ӕ, B y Hakui.

AE tenía el cabello rubio, su tez era oscura, mostraba algunos músculos, llevaba una camiseta negra, un pantalón del mismo color y un chaleco blanco.

B era de tez oscura como su hermano, su cabello estaba parado hacia el lado derecho, llevaba unos lentes, una camiseta gris y un pantalón negro.

Hakui tiene el cabello castaño y corto, llevaba la bandana de Kumo en su frente, tenía una camiseta gris de manga larga y una falda gris.

—Vaya, pero miren que tenemos aquí —dijo Ӕ.

—Vamos por ellos Brother, demostrémosles cuanto brillamos —dijo Bee.

—Bien dicho, Bee —dijo Ӕ.

Minato hizo girar tranquilamente, uno de sus Kunai's en su mano.

Kushina sacó levemente sus Kongō Fusa, pero sin atacar, solo aguardando.

Mikoto se preparaba para atacar con un Kunai el cual estaría ardiendo en Katon.

— **¡Raiton: Jinraisen no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Flecha del Trueno)** —exclamó Hakui atacando a Mikoto, tras concentrar Raiton en su mano.

Mikoto comenzó a retroceder, pero Hakui era muy rápida y cuando la Uchiha trató de atacar, la castaña se agachó y tocó el pecho de Mikoto haciendo que la Gennin sufriera una electrocución.

 **Recuerdo**

— _Minato, Mikoto y Kushina —dijo Jiraiya tras encontrar al equipo —Estoy orgulloso de ustedes. Minato: tu_ _ **Fūton**_ _es maravilloso, el Taijutsu de Bayam te ha hecho de temer y Kushina me ha contado que estás intentando perfeccionar el Hiraishin de Tobirama —Minato sacó un Kunai de 3 puntas su bolcillo y le sonrío a su Sensei —Kushina: tu_ _ **Suiton**_ _, tu Kenjutsu y el Kongō Fūsa, es algo nunca antes visto, haces enorgullecer al clan Uzumaki y a Konoha. Mikoto: tú has logrado lo imposible, nunca antes un Uchiha había podido darle tal poderío a su Sharingan, el Hiken es letal contigo y tu_ _ **Katon**_ _de llamas carmesí es algo nunca antes visto._ __

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

—No… —dijo Mikoto levantándose —No nos vencerán tan fácilmente —Mikoto giró rápidamente, apoyando una mano en el suelo y lanzando una patada a Hakui, lanzando a la chica a la distancia.

— **¡Raiton no Yoroi! (Armadura de E. Rayo)** —exclamó Ӕ lanzándose contra Kushina a gran velocidad, imbuido en Raiton, asombrando a los Gennin de Konoha.

— **¡Gatsūga! (Colmillo sobre Colmillo)** —exclamó una voz femenina, arrojándose contra Bee, quien estaba por ayudar a su hermano, pero fue golpeado por un extraño tornado vertical gris. Era una chica de cabello castaño, vestida con una camiseta café y una falda negra, tenía 2 marcas de colmillos rojos en las mejillas.

— ¡Tsume! —Gritaron sus compañeros de equipo— No hagas eso.

—Lo lamento, Hiashi-Kun, Shibi-Kun, pero ellos están en problemas —dijo Tsume.

— **¡Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Fuego de Dragón)** —exclamó Hakui, arrojando una poderosa línea de fuego.

— **¡Suiton: Taihōdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Cañón de Agua)** —exclamó Kushina, lanzando una esfera de agua, que apagó la de Hakui.

Ӕ y Bee se lanzaron contra ellos.

— **¡Hijutsu: Mushidama no Jutsu! (Arte Secreto: Jutsu Bomba de Insectos)** —exclamó Shibi, logrando que sus insectos se subieran sobre Ӕ y Bee, pero estos murieron cuando ellos activaron su **Raiton no Yōroi** , además de haberse cansado, por el desgaste de Chakra. Antes de que escaparan, fueron atrapados por las Kongō Fusa de Kushina, quien les arrebató su pergamino y Minato expulsó Ki de sus manos, creando una ráfaga de viento, que los mandó a volar, todos se rieron ante eso y continuaron su camino.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Sakin no Arashi! (Tormenta de Polvo Dorado)** —exclamó Rasa, atacando a su rival.

La pelirroja saltó, evitando el polvo de su rival— **¡Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Tiburón de Agua)** —exclamó, creando un tiburón el cual arrojó y humedeció el polvo.

— **¡Sōshūjin! (Ataque Manipulado de Kunai's)** —gritaron Karura e Yashamaru llegando detrás de su enemiga, tras lograr escapar de su último ataque.

— **¡Sakin no Yari! (Lanza de Polvo Dorado)** —exclamó Rasa, controlando el polvo con su Jiton.

La pelirroja sonrío y realizó sellos de manos— **¡Suiton: Mizu no Karada no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Cuerpo de Agua)** —las lanzas atravesaron su cuerpo, así como los Kunai's, pero el polvo se humedeció y no lastimó a Yashamaru y Karura, caso contrario a Rasa, quien recibió varios Kunai's de sus compañeros a quemarropa.

— ¡RASA! —Gritaron asustados y acercándose a él, su enemiga había desapareció con su pergamino.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Los equipos que llegaron fueron: de Konoha todos.

De Kumo: uno.

De Kiri uno.

—Tu hijo me sorprende, Bayam —dijo Orochimaru —Tiene un gran control de Fūton, digno de un Jōnnin de Suna —Bayam asintió.

— _Algo está mal con este sujeto, estoy segura_ —pensó Bayam — _No dejo te temblar en su presencia. Se supone que los Sen'nin son… ermitaños, hombres de grandes habilidades y sobre todo: de paz interior, pero… Orochimaru, es muy contrario a eso, creo que me recuerda un poco a Bardock._

—Vamos a comenzar, la siguiente fase del examen y ya que son tantos, tendremos que realizar preliminares —dijo el Hokage —El tablero encima de mi cabeza, les indicará quienes lucharan —el tablero comenzó a pasar a gran velocidad los nombres, hasta detenerse en dos —Namikaze Minato vs Inuzuka Tsume.

Ambos Gennin de Konoha, saltaron al campo de batalla y se sonrieron.

—Minato —dijo Tsume, con una sonrisa provocadora, que no le gustó a Kushina —Si yo gano, ¿tendremos una cita? —Minato suspiró, así era la Inuzuka: siempre coqueta y siempre buscando excusas para tener citas con Fugaku y con él.

—Bien —dijo Minato— ¡PERO SOLO SI ME GANAS! —Minato sacó 3 Kunai's y los arrojó.

— **¡Ninpō: Inu no Hon'nō no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Instinto Canino)** —exclamó la Inuzuka, logrando mejorar sus sentidos y su instinto, lanzándose hacia la derecha y esquivando los Kunai's de su rival —Necesitas más que eso, Minato.

— ¿Segura? —preguntó el rubio, ahora detrás de ella.

— _¡¿Cuando?!_ —se preguntó una asombrada y aturdida castaña.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _¿Cómo lo hizo?_ —se preguntó un sorprendido Danzō, prestando atención a todo, hasta lograr verlo — _Imposible… ese Kunai… no. No es imposible. No del todo_ —Danzō activó su Sharingan y levantó levemente sus vendas, destapando su Sharingan — _Ya veo: estaba en lo correcto. Ese mocoso tiene el_ _ **Hiraishin**_ _._

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Fūton: Shinkūgyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Esferas del Vacío)** —exclamó Minato, escupiendo varias esferas de viento.

Kuromaru se puso en frente y abrió su hocico, para liberar un poderoso viento, Minato se hizo a un lado— **¡Shikyaku no Jutsu! (Jutsu Cuatro Patas)** —Tsume se puso en posición y lista para atacar a Minato.

El rubio se puso recto y sonrío —Tsume-Chan, ¿no deberíamos de hacer eso en un lugar más privado? —todas las Kunoichis se sonrojaron y comenzaron a gritarle al rubio por ser un pervertido.

— ¡NAMIKAZE MINATO! —Gritó ella enfadada, mientras que Kuromaru se hacía a su lado— **¡Jūjin Bushin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Clon de Hombre Bestia)** —Kuromaru se transformó en un clon de Tsume y ahora Minato se veía un poco intimidado, dueña y can saltaron por encima de Minato— **¡Tsuga! (Colmillo Perforador)**

— **¡Fūton: Shinkūha no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Ola del Vacio)** —exclamó Minato, atacando a Tsume, pero ella no se rindió y golpeo a Minato, quien se puso de pie y recibió un Zenkai.

— **¡Gatsūga! (Colmillo sobre Colmillo)** —exclamó Tsume.

— **¡Fūton: Shi no Ha! (E. Viento: Jutsu Cuchilla Mortal)** —exclamó Minato, mezclando Ki y Chakra en su mano derecha, creando una cuchilla de Chakra y rodeándola de Fūton, cuando Tsume y Kuromaru le atacaron, él estiró su mano.

Una cortina de humo se formó.

— ¡Namikaze Minato es el ganador! —dijo Hiruzen, al verlo de pie, pero con varios cortes y raspones.

 **El Examen Chūnnin, había comenzado.**


	12. 11: Batallas Preliminares

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **11: Batallas Preliminares**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tener al Damiyō se mostró complacido, tras la batalla entre Tsume y Minato, aunque su rostro también mostró cierto enfado por la forma "sucia" que utilizó Minato para ganar.

— ¡Sabaku no Rasa vs Uchiha Fugaku! —dijo Hiruzen.

Ambos bajaron al campo de batalla, ninguno se movió.

— **¡Sakin no Bōkō! (Asalto de Polvo Dorado)** —exclamó Rasa atacando con su polvo dorado a modo de ola marina.

— ¡No me ganarás solo con eso! —gritó Fugaku, rodando rápidamente hacia la derecha y con su Sharingan activado, para esquivar a su rival.

— **¡Sakin no Te! (Mano de Polvo Dorado)** —gritó Rasa. El Uchiha giró en el aire, esquivando el polvo dorado y pateó en la mejilla al pelirrojo, quien cayó al suelo y se arrojó contra su enemigo con una patada— **¡Sakin no Sekkan! (Sarcófago de Polvo Dorado)** —exclamó el pelirrojo, mientras que la arena encerraba a Fugaku.

— _Nada mal_ —pensó Fugaku con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—El ganador… —comenzó a pronunciar Hiruzen, cuando vio como el polvo dorado parecía volverse más opaco, excepto en un punto en el cual brillaba con fuerza, una gran cantidad de fuego, salió desde el interior de la pirámide y quemar a Rasa en el hombro, el Uchiha salió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Katon: Gōkakyū, en forma de ráfaga —contestó a la pregunta en el aire, todos aplaudieron el desempeño del pelinegro, mientras que Rasa decía que ya no podía competir.

— ¡El ganador es Uchiha Fugaku de Konoha! —Dijo el Hokage— ¡El siguiente combate será entre Ӕ de Kumo y Karura de Suna!

—Ten cuidado, Ӕ-San es muy diestro con su Raiton —advirtió su hermano Yashamaru.

—Lo tendré —dijo Karura con una sonrisa en sus labios —Aunque… yo tampoco estaré indefensa —eso provocó que varios se extrañaran de sus palabras.

— ¡La siguiente batalla será entre Uchiha Mikoto de Konoha vs Maito Dai de Konoha! —dijo el Hokage, lo que provocó que varios Chūnnin's comenzaran a murmurar, pues ya era la 4ª vez que Dai participaba en el examen y a pesar de su forma de ser, se sabía que era muy diestro con su propia Kata de Taijutsu: el Gōken.

Dai comenzó arrojándole unos Shuriken's a Mikoto, quien activo su Sharingan en 2ª fase y los esquivo, solo moviendo su torso hacía los lados, luego la Uchiha comenzó a realizar sellos de manos, pero su oponente fue más veloz y se puso debajo de ella, pues estaba agachado— **¡Dainamikku-Akushyon! (Acción Dinámica)** —gritó Dai, al tiempo que se movía a gran velocidad y golpeaba a Mikoto sin darle tiempo a cubrirse.

Una sangrante Mikoto se alejó de su oponente y realizó sellos de manos.

— **¡Konoha Daisenpū! (Gran Remolino de la Hoja)** —Fue el grito de Dai, Mikoto dejó sus sellos de manos, para agacharse y esquivar una patada y luego un puño, consiguió concentrar Chakra y continuo realizando los sellos de manos— **¡Konoha Tsumuji Senpū! (Torbellino Arrollador de la Hoja)** —pero Mikoto envío Chakra a sus brazos y se cubrió con ellos.

— _¡Maldición, casi me quiebra los brazos!_ —Pensó Mikoto, sintiendo un dolor punzante en sus brazos— _¡Afortunadamente, ya está listo!_ —Dai se arrojó contra ella— **¡Katon: Bakuhatsu-tekina Jōki no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Vapor Explosivo)** —el pelinegro quedó fuera de combate, cuando la niebla surgió de la boca de Mikoto y explotó, al contacto con el aire.

— ¡La ganadora es Uchiha Mikoto de Konoha! —Dijo el Hokage, todos aplaudieron y sobre todo Dai se ganó el respeto de más de uno— ¡La siguiente batalla será entre Uzumaki Kushina de Konoha vs Hoshigaki Kisame de Kiri! —dijo el Hokage.

— ¿Listo para hacer esto, cara de pescado? —preguntó una sonriente Kushina.

—Estoy más que listo, señorita —dijo el Gennin con rostro de tiburón, para luego sonreír— **¡Suiton: Suidanha no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Ola Decapitadora de Agua)** —Kisame le arrojó a Kushina un Jutsu de agua a presión, que Kushina esquivó rodando.

— **¡Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Bala de Agua)** —exclamó Kushina, arrojándole un chorro de agua a su rival, quien desapareció en un Shunshin.

— **¡Suirō no Jutsu! (Prisión de Agua)** —exclamó Kisame, creando una burbuja de agua, alrededor de la pelirroja, quien se vio sorprendida por tal Jutsu y cuando comenzaba a ahogarse, Kisame la liberó.

— ¡el ganador es Hoshigaki Kisame de Kiri! —Avisó el Hokage— ¡La siguiente batalla será entre Karatashi Yagura de Kiri vs Bee de Kumo! —dijo el Hokage una vez más, aunque en esta ocasión, todo se sumió en silencio, pues ya se sabía quién sería el ganador y por lógica: el agua conducía el rayo, así que el chico Yagura no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra el de Kumo.

— **¡Raiton no Yōroi! (Armadura de E. Rayo)** —dijo Bee, arrojándose contra su rival, tratando de alcanzarlo con sus puños.

— **¡Suiton: Mizukagami no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Espejo de Agua)** —Yagura tomó su bastón, lo hizo girar lentamente y creó un espejo de agua, del cual salió un segundo Bee y atacó al primero, el joven Gennin de cabello castaño se alejó tanto como pudo, mientras que una explosión de rayos ocurría ante el choque de Bee y su clon.

— **¡Kakuran Taijutsu!** **(Taijutsu de Perturbación)** —exclamó Bee, lanzándose contra su enemigo, con movimientos erráticos, impidiéndole a Yagura saber a dónde tenía que atacar o esquivar, siendo este bombardeado por los puños y patadas de su rival.

— **¡Suiton: Kaimetsu-tekina Kanketsusen no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Geiser Devastador)** —exclamó Yagura, guiando sus manos al frente, desde sus manos surgió un torbellino de agua a presión, permitiéndole así, tomando distancia de su rival— ¡Suiton…!

— ¡Lariat! —exclamó su enemigo, todos ahogaron un grito de horror, al ver el horrible golpe que Yagura ahora tenía en su pecho, por lo cual un escuadrón Iryō-Nin de Konoha, entró a la arena para atenderlo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un agujero de gusano se abrió en medio del vacío del espacio exterior y de él, surgió una nave espacial.

—Capitana Snow —dijo una alienígena de cabello negro, ojos amarillos, vestida con una armadura que más bien se parecía a un traje de baño —Hemos entrado al universo 6.

—Busquen la tierra y empleen el híper-salto —ordenó Snow.

—De inmediato —dijo la misma alienígena, mientras que el escáner era puesto a trabajar —A diez meses de distancia, aun con el híper-salto.

—Háganlo —Snow se levantó de su silla y abrazó a Kinoko —Vamos a encontrarnos con Bayam muy pronto, Kinoko-Chan.

—Gracias Snow-Chan —dijo la Saiyajin sonriente, haciendo sonrojar a la demoniza del frio. Sin embargo, comenzaron a ser atacados, así que Snow ordenó que contraatacaran.

— ¡ESTAN EN LA GALAXIA FROST-5644, RINDANSE ANTE LA FLOTA DE FROST-SAMA! —Dijo una nave— ¡SI SE RESISTEN, SERÁN ARRAZADOS!

— ¡Prepárense para el combate! —ordenó una furiosa Snow, no era suficiente con ser una pirata espacial y haber desertado de las fuerzas de su primo Freezer y libera quien sabe cuántos planetas, para ahora encontrarse con otro Freezer en el universo 6.

— ¿Lista, amiga mía? —preguntó una sonriente Kinoko, mientras que ambas chicas eran rodeadas por un aura verde. Ambas estaban listas para el combate, habían entrenado juntas desde que se habían encontrado y desertado del imperio del primo de Snow: Freezer, habían estado entrenando, liberando planetas y por consecuencia luchando.

Freezer tenía miedo no solo del espíritu guerrero de los Saiyajin, al dios Saiyajin, al Súper Saiyajin, sino además de todo eso temía a los Zenkai que la raza conseguía tras cada batalla.

Snow estudio a su amiga infinidad de veces y ordenó a sus soldados que, secretamente investigaran escamas de piel de Kinoko, cuando la Demoniza, decidió llevarlas a liberar un planeta, que estaba muy cerca de su sol, provocando que Kinoko se quemara y tuviera que estar en cama mucho tiempo, momento en el que la demoniza, aprovechó para tomar muestras de su tejido y que fueran analizadas en el laboratorio, descubriendo así el secreto de los Saiyajin, a lo cual Snow se implanto células de Kinoko, ambas alcanzaron algo a lo cual llamaron "Modo Espiritual", en el cual era más sencillo realizar ataques de Ki o incluso: darle forma al Ki.

Las "joyas" que tenía Snow en la cabeza, hombros, abdomen, antebrazos y espinillas, se volvían azules y su piel se volvía de un tono mucho más blanco.

El cabello de Kinoko, si bien no se volvió rubio como el de un Súper Saiyajin, pero adquirió un cambio brusco, al seguir siendo negro, pero adquirió tonos azul turquesa y ojos verde esmeralda.

El ejército, la Saiyajin y la demoniza estaban listas para hacer frente a un nuevo tirano.

 **Este tal Frost desearía no haberse metido en su camino.**


	13. Entrenamiento y Guerra Espacial

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **12: Entrenamiento y Guerra Espacial**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento #7**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Sandan Jū Kage! (Escopeta Sombra)** —exclamó Minato, arrojando dos esferas de Ki rápidamente, una detrás la otra, haciéndolas impactar un árbol.

—Recuerda, Minato-Kun: no debes de…

—De usar el Ki a no ser que no pueda emplear mi Chakra —dijo el adolescente cansado de la insistencia de su madre, antes de expulsar Ki y ser rodeado por un aura blanca— **¡Fūton: Jūha Shō no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Palma de Ola Bestial)** —Minato se giró y atacó a su madre, alargando su mano, desde la cual surgió una mano de viento azulado.

La Saiyajin empleó el Bukijutsu, esquivando el ataque de su hijo, ambos sonrieron —Hiciste ascender tu Ki, pero usaste Chakra al final. Nada mal, cariño —desde tierra, Minato asintió, ambos se pusieron en una guardia de Taijutsu similar: puños en alto, cerca del pecho y el rostro, piernas flexionadas— **¡Tantetsu! (Hierro Forjado)** —exclamó Bayam, antes de lanzarse contra su hijo, con sus puños cargados en Chakra.

El Tantetsu, era el resultado de combinar el estilo de Taijutsu de la raza Jumara, quienes habían invadido Konoha hace ya un tiempo y el _Muhōmono no Ken (Puño del Forajido)_ del padre de la familia Namikaze.

— **¡Tantetsu: Shōjun no Ken! (Hierro Forjado: Puño Ascendente)** —dijo Bayam, agachándose y lanzando un golpe, Minato salió volando, tras recibir un golpe en la barbilla.

— **¡Muhōmono no Ken! (Puño del Forajido)** —Minato giró en el aire y descendió sobre su madre, dándole un golpe que la obligó a clavar las sandalias en el suelo.

Bayam dobló su espalda e hizo ascender su pierna, haciendo que Minato retrocediera y cayera al suelo, la Saiyajin se puso en pose de batalla, Minato se puso de pie y miró a su madre — **Tantetsu: Muchi (Hierro Forjado: Látigo)** —contestó a la pregunta dejada en el aire. Minato asintió.

— **¡Muhōmono no Ken: Bōkō! (Puño del Forajido: Asalto)** —exclamó Minato, lanzándose contra su madre, pero al golpearla en el abdomen, Minato salió volando a causa de una explosión.

— **Katon: Daibakuha no Bushin no Jutsu (E. Fuego: Jutsu Clon Explosivo)** —dijo Bayam, acercándose a su hijo y ayudándolo a ponerse de pie— ¿No esperarías realmente que me quedara quieta, contemplándote al atacarme, o si? —Minato se sonrojó al haber pensado de forma tan infantil, ese tipo de cosas podían llevarlo a la muerte.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Distrito Uchiha; Jefatura de Policía**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando Sarutobi le había pedido a Orochimaru, llevar unos reportes de la jefatura de policía, el Jōnnin dijo que así lo haría, en pocas ocasiones el propio pelinegro se refería a sí mismo como Sen'nin, el hecho de que un hombre tan demente y poderoso como Hanzo, quien les había perdonado la vida tras una misión suicida y les diera aquellos títulos, le ocasionaba un escozor en la boca que no le agradaba, Orochimaru pensaba en sus cosas, cuando en eso, pasó cerca de una habitación de entrenamiento.

— _La curiosidad mató al gato dice el dicho, no a la serpiente_ —fue el pensamiento que abordó al Sen'nin, quien miró dentro de la habitación, la cual tenía la puerta entreabierta, vio a Fugaku en medio de la habitación, parecía estar realizando alguna clase de entrenamiento pronto notó 5 ballestas y 5 lanzadores de Kunai's apuntándole al Gennin — _Es demasiado, incluso para alguien tan talentoso, miembro del clan U…_ —Los ojos de Orochimaru se abrieron a más no poder, cuando Fugaku saltó esquivando las flechas y Kunai's, lo vio agarrar un par de Kunai's y arrojarlos contra las maquinas, desactivándolas, lo vio girar y prevenir la trayectoria de las armas, agarrar un arco y una de las flechas caídas. — _Agilidad perfecta, previno cada ataque y…_ —Orochimaru corrió a la sala de maquinarias, abrió la puerta y la consola decía "Ataque Aleatorio: 8" — _Así que dejó a la maquina elegir el nivel de dificultad, un 8 sobre 10_ —su boca se abrió, al verlo arrojar las flechas a las maquinas, desactivándolas — _Las desactiva usando flechas, presionando los botones, no destruyendo las ballestas y previene absolutamente todo…_ —entonces lo notó por solo un segundo, pero fue suficiente para él — _Así que es gracias al Sharingan, aun así, tiene un perfecto control sobre el Kyūjutsu, rango A sin lugar a dudas. El joven Fugaku, un Tokubetsu Jōnnin —_ Sonrío ante tal idea _— Aunque claro, esa Gennin de Sunagakure, fue muy versada en MI elemento:_ _ **Fūton**_ _._

 **Recuerdo**

— _**¡Fūton: Shinkūgyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Esfera del Vacío)**_ _—Karura comenzó a arrojar esferas de viento contra su enemigo._

— _**¡Raiton: Dai Raikyū no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Gran Esfera de Rayos)**_ _—exclamó Ӕ, juntando sus dedos y dejando un espacio entre sus manos, los rayos se concentraron y luego arrojó su Jutsu y evitando que el_ _ **Fūton no Jutsu**_ _de la joven, le dañara._

 _La joven de Suna, giró en el aire, sacó un par de Kunai's —_ _ **¡Fūton: Tetsu Yasei no Mai no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Baile de Hierro Salvaje)**_ _—Karura comenzó a arrojar cientos de Kunai's contra Ӕ, todos estaban sorprendidos, pues no entendían como lo hacía, si supuestamente solo habían sido 2 Kunai's._

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::**_

— _**Kunai Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Jutsu Clon de Sombra Kunai)**_ _—dijo Sakumo Hatake, todos lo miraron —Es por eso que vemos cientos de Kunai's._

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::**_

— _**¡Raiton no Yoroi! (Armadura de E. Rayo)**_ _—exclamó Ӕ, activando su armadura y evitando ser lastimado por el Fūton, aunque el adolescente olvidó que eran Kunai's con viento, algunos fueron desviados gracias a sus brazaletes, pero otros lograron lastimarlo—_ _ **¡Raiton no Yoroi: Bakuhatsu! (Explosión de Armadura de E. Rayo)**_ _—los rayos surgieron de su cuerpo, logrando golpear a Karura, quien seguía en pie de lucha._

— _**¡Fūton: Kakeami no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Red)**_ _—exclamó Karura, rodeando sus manos de viento y luego arrojando sobre su enemigo una enorme ráfaga de viento, que destrozó la armadura de rayos, dejándola como la ganadora._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Por otro lado, Mikoto y Kushina entrenaban Kenjutsu y practicaban como controlar su Chakra, para no tener que realizar sellos de manos a la hora de realizar un Jutsu.

Es decir: cada uno de los doce sellos de manos conocidos por los Shinobis, daba paso a que el Chakra actuara de una forma dentro del cuerpo del ninja, ya fuera aumentando la cantidad de Chakra o disminuyéndola, en solo un segundo o lo que la persona se tardara en realizar los sellos de manos.

Aunque claro, eso era solo la teoría y aun hacía falta saber si funcionaria o no.

— **¡Suiton: Teppōdama no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Disparo)** —exclamó Kushina, arrojando una bola de agua.

— **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** —exclamó Mikoto escupiendo la bola de fuego, sin necesidad de realizar sellos de manos— ¿Cómo supiste que lanzaría una bola de fuego? —preguntó la Uchiha sorprendida.

—Es tu elemento afín, Baka —dijo Kushina sonriente, Mikoto se sonrojó.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de sus entrenamientos con ayuda de Hachibi, Bee cada día iba a visitar a Yagura. El Gennin de Kumo se sentía responsable de que él estuviera en el hospital, aunque los médicos de Konoha fueron más que capaces de regenerar la herida del pecho de Yagura, gracias a la teoría y tesis de Senju Tsunade.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Galaxia Frost-435**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En medio del vacío y frio espacio, flotaban dos naves. Una era comandada por la prima del tirano Freezer del universo 7: Snow y la otra nave era comandada por un demonio del frio cuya piel era de un tono azulado, sus joyas eran azules y su piel en la zona de las piernas y cola era gris, su nombre era Frost.

— ¡Capitán, están contraatacando! —dijo un pirata, al ver como los cañones de la nave enemiga comenzaban el ataque.

— ¡Escudos a máxima potencia! —Ordenó Frost, para luego ver la otra nave volar a la distancia— ¡Síganlos!

—Un cuerpo de asteroides, Frost-Sama —dijo el mismo pirata, pero Frost ordenó disparar a los asteroides y no perder de vista a la nave, una alarma comenzó a sonar y una luz roja brilló —Frost-Sama, algo ha roto el casco.

—Debieron de ser los asteroides —aventuró otro pirata.

— ¡Nos atacan, Frost-Sama! —dijo un pirata en la zona de carga, antes de que la conexión se cortara, pasaron algunos minutos en silencio.

A ningún pirata espacial, ni tampoco a Frost, se le ocurrió mandar a investigar a otra tropa.

— **¡Girochin! (Guillotina)** —escucharon los piratas, viendo como la puerta era destruida y luego entraron en la cabina de mando una demoniza del frio, acompañada por una alienígena.

— ¡¿Quiénes se creen que son, para entrar en mi nave y matar a mis hombres?! —preguntó Frost.

—Cálmate mocoso, tú nos atacaste primero —dijo Kinoko con calma, recibiendo una mirada incrédula de todos los demás, para que luego la nave fuera atacada, por la nave comandada por Snow.

— **¡** **Kaosu Bīmu** **! (Rayo Caótico)** —exclamó Frost, señalándolas y lanzando rayos de Ki.

— **¡Kaosu no Kyū! (Esfera del Caos)** —exclamó Snow, mientras que hacía aparecer varias esferas, las cuales no volaban hacía sus enemigos, sino que actuaban como escudos.

— **¡** **Chimei-teki** **Bīmu** **! (Rayo Mortal)** —exclamaron los otros piratas, mientras que Kinoko y Snow comenzaban a recorrer el puente de mando, esquivando los embates de Frost y sus hombres.

— **¡Ki no Yumi! (Arco de Ki)** —exclamó Kinoko lanzándose al suelo y deslizándose, mientras que en su mano derecha aparecía un arco de de Ki y al jalar la cuerda, esferas de Ki golpeaban a sus enemigos.

— **¡** **Chimei-teki Denki** **! (Electricidad Mortal)** —exclamaron Frost y Snow, alargando sus manos el uno, hacía el otro, mientras que cientos de relámpagos de Ki, volaban de lado a lado, pero sin herirlos, pues usaban la misma cantidad de Ki, Snow lanzó un grito, sus rayos ganaron poder, desestabilizaron los de Frost y fue electrocutado, haciéndolo lanzar un grito, para luego recibir un puño envuelto en Ki, que le hizo caer al suelo desmayado.

Snow suspiró y su piel perdió ese tono blanco-puro, adquiriendo su natural tono gris claro, sus joyas cambiaron de azul a lila —Vamos —Kinoko asintió y ambas corrieron fuera de la nave, mientras que el cabello de la Saiyajin perdía esos brillos azules en su cabello y el color verde de los ojos. Ambas abordaron su nave, junto a la totalidad de sus soldados, no habían perdido a ninguno, sonrieron, al ver como 3 piratas se habían unido a su flota de liberación y volvieron a poner su curso hacía la tierra.


	14. 13: Torneo

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::::::::::::::**

 **13: Torneo**

 **::::::::::::::::**

Ya había pasado un mes, ahora los Gennin, quienes aspiraban a su ascenso Chūnnin, se presentaron en el campo de batalla designado.

—Uchiha Mikoto, Uzumaki Kushina, Killer Bee, Namikaze Minato, Sabaku no Rasa y Sakyū no Kagura —el Hokage pronuncio sus nombres. Junto a él, estaba el Sandaime Kazekage y el Sandaime Raikage —Hoy: lucharan para demostrarnos a nosotros y a todos los comerciantes y Damiyō's, su entrenamiento de este mes.

—Es hora de comenzar —dijo un hombre de cabello castaño, quien tenía una pañoleta en su cabeza —Soy Gekkō Adashi y soy el árbitro. La batalla continuará hasta que uno de ustedes se rinda, no pueda continuar por una lesión o hasta que yo declare a uno de ustedes como el ganador— ¡Uchiha Mikoto vs Sakyū no Karura!

— **¡Kaifūjutsu: Shuriken! (Jutsu de Desellado: Shuriken)** —exclamó Karura, mientras que mostraba un par de etiquetas de las cuales surgieron cientos de Shuriken's.

— _¡¿Fūinjutsu básico puede desellar proyectiles a esa velocidad?!_ —se preguntó Mikoto, mientras que activaba su Sharingan y esquivaba algunas Shuriken's, otras las bloqueaba con un par de Kunai's, los cuales llegaron a sus manos, gracias al mismo Fūin de Karura, solo que Mikoto los había ubicado en sus brazos, la chica lanzó los Kunai's contra su rival, la Suna-Nin los esquivó, dándole a la peli-azul tiempo de realizar sellos de manos— **¡Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Ráfaga de Fénix)** —Mikoto dejó ir varias esferas de fuego, contra su rival.

— _Lista_ —pensaron Karura y varios maestros, sobre todo cierto Uchiha varón, ahora interesado en la chica— **¡Suna no Tate! (Escudo de Arena)** —para sorpresa de todos, las esferas de fuego, golpearon contra una protección similar a un capullo, creado por la joven Gennin de cabello castaño, desconcertando a más de uno, la arena se alejó de ella— **¡Suna no Arashi! (Tormenta de Arena)** —la arena se filtró desde el suelo, para luego abalanzarse contra Mikoto, quien colocó una mano ante su rostro, impidiendo que la arena golpeara su rostro.

— ¡¿Qué clase de Jutsu es este?! —Se preguntó Mikoto, para luego cerrar los ojos y centrarse en sus otros sentidos, sobre todo en su habilidad sensorial —Me cegó y ningún enemigo… —logró ubicarla, así que realizó sellos de manos a toda velocidad— **¡Katon: Hi no Bakuhatsu no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Explosión de Fuego)** —el cuerpo de Mikoto fue rodeado, por algo que a Bee le recordó a la Raiton no Yoroi que su padre, su hermano y él, usaban, solo para la misma explotara, haciendo que Karura saliera disparada a buena distancia de su rival y se golpeara la espalda, cuando la Suna-Nin deseó contraatacar, se vio sujetada por un par de Kage Bushin de la Uchiha, cada una con un Kunai en mano, así que no le quedó de otra, más que rendirse.

— ¡Uchiha Mikoto es la ganadora! —La vencedora se detuvo, antes de cometer un posible asesinato— ¡Namikaze Minato vs Killer Bee! —dijo Adashi, antes de salir del campo de batalla.

— **¡Raiton no Yōroi! (Armadura de E. Rayo)** —Exclamó Bee, rodeando su cuerpo con rayos y lanzándose contra Minato— **¡Lariat! (Tentáculo)**

— **¡Fūton no Bakuhatsu! (Explosión de E. Viento)** —exclamó Minato, reuniendo su propio Chakra, exteriorizándolo en segundos y luego haciendo que Bee se alejara de él, a causa de la explosión de viento— **¡Fūton: Fūjin no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Tormenta de Polvo)** —exclamó el rubio, arrojando su Jutsu, empleando la arena y la tierra del campo de batalla, para que las pequeñas rocas del campo de batalla, golpearan a Bee, además de que la arena lo encegueciera.

Bee saltó hacía atrás y se alejó, para luego realizar sellos de manos, sus manos se vieron rodeadas de rayos, antes de lanzarse contra Minato— **¡Raiton: Jinraiken no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Puño de Trueno)** —todos vieron como Minato parecía pensar en qué hacer, vieron a Bee lanzar su puño, más de uno ahogó un grito de sorpresa, solo para escuchar un golpe de quiebre y ver saltar astillas.

Minato estaba detrás de su enemigo. Había usado un Kawarimi a último minuto— **¡Fūton: Toppa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Ruptura)** —Bee trató de saltar para esquivarle, pero recibió el golpe en su espalda.

Bee se puso de pie y tomó una pose de Taijutsu, Minato hizo lo mismo con su Muhōmono no Ken.

Minato pateó a Bee y luego empleó Fūton en sus manos, para lanzar pequeñas esferas de viento, que golpearon a su rival, causándole varios golpes y cortes en la piel.

— ¡Namikaze Minato es el ganador! —El vencedor dejó de atacar y ayudó a su rival a levantarse, el publico gritó de júbilo y luego estalló en risas, cuando Bayam bajó al campo de batalla para abrazar a su hijo, mientras que un apenado rubio quería que la tierra se lo tragara— ¡Uzumaki Kushina vs Sabaku no Rasa!

— **¡Fūton: Shinkūjin no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Hoja del Vacío)** —exclamó Rasa, sacando 8 Shuriken's.

— **¡Fūinjutsu: Shinku! (Jutsu de Sellado: Vacio)** —el Jutsu fue inutilizado por la pelirroja, quien luego concentró Chakra en su espalda, pues los Shuriken's aun iban hacía ella— **¡Kongō Fūsa! (Cadenas de Sellado de Diamantina)** —los Shuriken's rebotaron sobre un manojo de cadenas, las cuales rodearon a la pelirroja, impidiendo que la dañaran, la Uzumaki sonrío al ver el rostro de frustración de su rival.

— **¡Sakin no Kushi! (Pinchos de Polvo Dorado)** —exclamó Rasa, usando un polvo que nadie supo de dónde sacó, pero que podía comandarlo y hacerle tomar formas. En este caso, el polvo quedó bajo Kushina, antes de sacar cientos de picos, solo para que la Uzumaki lo esquivara— **¡Fūton: Shinkūdama no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Bolas del Vacio)** —el castaño rojizo, lanzó varias esferas de aire, contra Kushina.

— **¡Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Bala de Agua)** —Exclamó la Uzumaki, dejando ir desde su boca un chorro de agua, la cual amortiguo el ataque, el cual llegó hasta ella— ¡Suiton…!

— **¡Fūton: Jūha Shō no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Palma de Ola Bestial)** —Rasa movió su mano derecha y un viento azul, salió contra Kushina logrando golpearla de lleno.

— **¡Suiton: Suijinheki no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Formación Muro de Agua)** —exclamó Kushina, transformando su Chakra en agua y luego arrojando una ola/muro contra Rasa.

— **¡Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Viento Cortante)** —exclamó Rasa, logrando crear una cuchilla de viento, movió sus dedos de forma extraña, despues de que la cuchilla se formara en el aire. Algunos alcanzaron a notar algo brillando en la cuchilla.

Kushina fue golpeada y recibió un corte menor, motivo por el cual, se retiró a pesar de que Rasa le pidió que siguieran combatiendo. La chica estuvo a punto de hablar, pero fue interrumpida.

—Estos han sido combates maravillosos —dijo el Kazekage con una sonrisa, queriendo evitar que Rasa mostrara su Polvo Dorado. Los ganadores y perdedores lo miraron —Gran trabajo a… —ocurrió una explosión y minutos despues, la aldea se vio atacada por cientos de serpientes.

— _Orochimaru_ —pensó Hiruzen, poniéndose de pie.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando?! —gritó alguien del público. Una serpiente fue a atacar al público, varios aldeanos estaban allí. Los Shinobis comenzaron a realizar sellos de manos, pero Bayam estiró su mano derecha, hacía la serpiente, su mano fue rodeada por Ki y tomó forma de una larga hoja, la cual cortó a la serpiente.

— ¡En este día, yo me convertiré en Hokage! —Gritó Orochimaru, el cual estaba subido sobre una serpiente lila— ¡Les presento a Manda! —la serpiente abrió su boca y cientos de otras serpientes atacaron al publico o a los Shinobis.

Rápidamente, los Shinobis de Konoha, sacaron a los civiles de allí.

— **¡Katon: Kaen Hōsha-ki no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Lanzallamas)** —gritaron varios miembros del clan Sarutobi, carbonizando algunas serpientes, con una ráfaga de fuego.

— **¡Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Llamas del Sabio Fénix)** —exclamaron algunos miembros del clan Uchiha, haciendo lo mismo que sus compañeros elementales, usando varias esferas de fuego, para carbonizar serpientes.

Los Nara, Akimichi e Yamanaka, se concentraban en usar Katanas o Kunai's, para masacrar serpientes a penas se acercaban.

— **¡Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Viento Cortante)** —Rasa, Minato y Kagura, usaban un mismo Jutsu en cual consistía en lanzar cuchillas de viento contra sus enemigas.

— **¡Hachū no Chakra Kyūshū! (Jutsu Absorción de Chakra Elemental Reptil)** —exclamó Orochimaru, mientras que un trió de sus serpientes reptaban por el suelo y se enroscaban en los cuerpos de los 3 jóvenes, absorbiendo su Fūton y otorgándoselo a Orochimaru, quien consiguió un estallido de Chakra, su piel se volvió gris, su cuerpo ganó musculatura, además de una gran cantidad de Chakra que los abrumó a todos— ¡Ahora soy el Hachū no Sen'nin! (Ermitaño Reptil) —Orochimaru juntó manos, dejando un pequeño espacio entre ellas y formó una esfera de color negro, a la cual le aparecieron 3 anillos blancos— ¡Con mi **Dai Kyū Ringu** , destruiré esta aldea y crearé una aldea aun mayor!

—Kyūbi —pidió Kushina, mientras que su cuerpo comenzaba a desbordar Chakra carmesí y realizaba sellos de manos— **¡Futton: Kōmu no Shotto no Jutsu! (E. Vapor: Jutsu Bala de Niebla Corrosiva)** —la esfera de vapor voló hacía Orochimaru, logrando impactar en el Sen'nin, pero no canceló el Jutsu, sino que el mismo cayó sobre la aldea, creando un cráter.

La fuerza destructiva de esa cosa, causó el miedo de todos. Además de ser la gota que colmó el vaso, causando que Orochimaru fuera colocado en el libro Bingo como un Nukennin, solo para darse cuenta, tras el recuento de daños que él había escapado de algún modo.


	15. XIV

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::**

 **14**

 **:::::**

Los años pasaron y así mismo, la generación de Minato pasó de Chūnnin a Jōnnin, hasta que varios adquirieron la experiencia para volverse Sensei.

Pero, lo que esa generación pensaba y creía que sería una buena adultez, cumpliendo misiones para la aldea, pronto se derrumbó, cuando la III Guerra Mundial Shinobi estalló.

Un conflicto que comenzó con escaramuzas entre las aldeas menores, evolucionó poco a poco, hasta abarcar a todos los países Shinobi, pues los Damiyō resultaron ser ineficientes en tiempos de guerra y cientos de golpes de estado fueron llevado a cabo, por los Shinobis que hasta ese día se habían mantenido fieles a aquellos hombres pudientes, pues bien: cuatro de los 5 Damiyō's, fueron ejecutados por Shinobis de sus correspondientes aldeas.

Iwa, Kumo, Suna y Kiri, asesinaron a los Damiyō, la dinastía de sangre en la cual el poder pasaba de padres a hijos, se perdió en los países de la tierra, el rayo, el viento y el agua, aquello marcó el comienzo del fin de la guerra.

Pues Konoha mantuvo un gran trato con el Damiyō del país del Fuego, permitiéndose el que ese hombre siguiera manteniendo su poder y fuera protegido por sus propias fuerzas: los Samurái del Fuego, contando además con los Ninsō (Monjes Ninja). Esto permitió que Konoha tuviera más poderío económico, además de que el Damiyō Yamamoto Hiroki mandó refuerzos a modo de un escuadrón Samurái, el cual salvó la vida de Uchiha Obito, tras quedar atrapado en unas ruinas.

La primera aldea en rendirse, tras 2 años de guerra fue Kiri, tras agotar sus recursos.

Mientras tanto, el equipo del Hokage llevó a cabo un ataque en conjunto con Suna, destruyendo las tropas de Iwa, al fusionar el Katon de Konoha y el Fūton de Suna, impidiendo que Iwa pudiera seguir avanzando.

Pero el final de la guerra, fue la caída de Kiri, a manos de Konoha y Suna, tras la salida de Kumo de la guerra, al lograr un tratado de no agresión con Konoha.

Tras la guerra, Minato y Kushina contrajeron matrimonio, además de que Minato se volvió Hokage.

Para mayor felicidad del rubio, este descubrió que Kushina estaba embarazada.

Al saber eso, Shimura Danzō, uno de los Consejeros se contactó con un sujeto enmascarado que decía ser Uchiha Madara y le contó que él y su organización podría llegar a conseguir al Kyūbi, dentro de nueve meses. Cuando el enmascarado preguntó al anciano que deseaba, este le mostró una sonrisa y dijo que lo que él deseaba, era que Minato muriera. Ya fuera en batalla contra él o aplastado por Kyūbi.

Pero había algo en lo que ninguno de los dos conspiradores había caído en cuenta: el equipo Minato, estaba cerca, eran el único equipo Jōnnin, que aun funcionaba a modo de equipo.

— " _Vámonos de aquí, tenemos que avisar a Sensei"_ —susurró Rin, Kakashi y Obito asintió, desapareciendo en el Kamui de Obito.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina del Hokage**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Quiero que reúnan al director del ANBU, así como al director Jōnnin y a los líderes de clanes —ordenó Minato. El equipo asintió y desapareció en un Shunshin. Minato comenzó a planificar donde llevar a su esposa, para cuando su hijo naciera, pues claramente su enemigo deseaba apoderarse de Kyūbi, cuando Kushina acabara de dar a luz, así que planificó colocar varios sellos detectores, así como una de las barreras más fuertes con la que contaba Konoha. Los directores y los líderes de clanes se reunieron.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Hokage-Sama? —preguntó Inuzuka Tsume.

—Solo los presentes… conocen de la condición especial de mi esposa —dijo Minato, todos asintieron —Bien, los necesitaré a todos porque Danzō nos ha traicionado y nos ha vendido a Kushina y a mi —todos se veían no solo asombrados, sino además perturbados —Planea que un enmascarado que dice ser Madara, nos ataque y apodarse él de Kyūbi. Así que en Octubre, los necesitaré cerca de nosotros, actuando como ANBU's, en máximo secreto, para… que me ayudéis a cuidar de la salud de mi esposa —todos asintieron —Jiraiya-Sensei ha ido en busca de Tsunade, para el parto de mi hijo —todos asintieron y se retiraron. Minato miró la ventana, estos serían unos meses muy duros para él —Necesito las pruebas de que Danzō nos ha traicionado.

—Hokage-Sama —dijo Tsume —Podríamos engañar a Danzō.

— ¿Qué propone, Inuzuka-Sama? —preguntó el líder ANBU.

—Yo… yo salgo de cuentas en Octubre —dijo Tsume sonrojada —Tsunade-Sama quizás podría darnos una fecha aproximada y la extenderíamos por la aldea, como si yo fuera Kushina. Así que Danzō me atacaría a mí y su hijo estaría a salvo.

—Será arriesgado —dijo Bayam, hablando por primera vez.

Se escuchó un suspiro de derrota —De acuerdo —dijo la rubia —Ambas vengan a mi oficina.

—Hai, Sensei —dijeron la pelirroja y la castaña.

Sin que ninguna de las **2** lo supiera, Tsunade llevó a cabo una práctica peligrosa para ambas mujeres embarazadas: primero usó un sonar para saber cómo se encontraban los niños y ambos estaban bien, en optimas condiciones, podrían nacer en cualquier momento y sobrevivir al nacimiento, aquello fue bueno, así que se esparció la noticia de que Uzumaki Kushina daría a luz el 5 de Octubre, toda Konoha estaba feliz de que la primera dama y su Hokage, fueran a ser padres próximamente, se armó un ambiente de fiesta en la aldea, mientras que, en otra parte de la misma, una conspiración, se llevaba a cabo.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de NE**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

—Danzō-Sama —habló Yamanaka Fu, el parto del hijo del Hokage, está programado para el 10 de Octubre, en el bosque sur de la aldea, es un bosque pequeño y un equipo bien armado, podría contra los ANBU's que el Hokage vaya a… —el Yamanaka de cabello naranja escupió sangre y los otros ANBU's miraron asombrados, como sin previo aviso, Fu vomitó sangre y bañó por completo a un horrorizado Danzō.

— ¿Qué…? —solo se vio una extraña luz azul y otro ANBU cayó al suelo muerto, con un agujero diminuto en la cabeza.

— ¿Quién…? —preguntó uno quien solo alcanzó a sacar su Tantō, antes de caer a causa del agujero en su cabeza.

— ¿Dónde…? —un tercero cayó al suelo, decapitado.

— **¡Ninpō: Kage Ryōiki wa Shāpu no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Área de Sombra Afilada)** —exclamó un Nara, solo para ser quemado por un Katon, el cual explotó matando a varios en la oficina, pero Danzō salió con un salto, solo para encontrar que los ANBU's del área de entrenamiento de NE, estaban desmembrados y al parecer, él era el único con vida.

— ¿Quién…? —preguntó asustado. Aquello no le agradó. Él era un Ninja y un verdadero y autentico Shinobi, no tenía emociones— ¡¿Dónde estás?!

—Aquí estoy —dijo una voz femenina, era Bayam quien acabó por masacrar a todos los ANBU's de NE, sin ningún ruido.

— ¡TÚ, MALDITA! —Gritó el anciano, realizando sellos de manos.

— **¡Taju Sokidan!** —Bayam le arrojó múltiples esferas de Ki, pero Danzō las esquivó y tuvo que dejar de realizar los sellos o eso pensó, porque las esferas se movían según la voluntad de la mujer, cosa que puso a Danzō a la defensiva, obligándolo a escapar, pero era imposible— **¡Katon no Jutsu!** —la Saiyajin colocó sus manos en el suelo, haciendo que este no solo se calentara, sino que se transformara en lava, teniendo Danzō que usar Chakra para sostenerse en la pared, a lo cual Bayam utilizó su Bukūjutsu y se lanzó directo contra él, usando su vuelo y logrando estrellarle un puño en el rostro, haciendo que él atravesara la pared y se lastimara de gravedad. Danzō se alejó asustado y realizó sellos de manos — **Mashinganrō (Fila de Metralleta)** —las **5** esferas de Ki no solo le cayeron encima a Danzō, sino que lo desmembraron e incluso explotaron su cabeza. Pronto la mujer escuchó pasos detrás de ella, así que se giró— ¿Cómo…? —Se preguntó ella, pero no le dio mayor importancia— **¡Katon: Kaken no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Espada de Fuego** ) —Bayam extendió la palma de su mano, hacia el anciano y de su mano, surgió una gran cantidad de fuego.

— **¡Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Esfera de Vacío)** —exclamó el anciano, creando una esfera de viento, la cual pronto se volvió de fuego y todo explotó, dejando ver el cielo despejado. El anciano aun sonreía. No le importaba que sus tropas acabaran de ser masacradas, solo reía ante la muerte de esa desgraciada Namikaze, pero pronto, la sombra de la mujer y el mostrarse ilesa le dejaron una mueca no solo de incredulidad, sino de pavor, su mejor Jutsu no hirió en lo más mínimo a la mujer, quien de seguro ya sabía de su conspiración con Madara y lo que él deseaba hacerle a Minato y a su nieto. Sin nada más que pudiera hacer, Danzō dio media vuelta y trató de escapar de esa mujer.

— **¡Katon: Kunai!** —escuchó Danzō, quien corrió hacia un gran trozo de pared, con tal de salir a la superficie, solo para gritar y ver que su brazo acababa de serle arrancado, pero no se detuvo y siguió corriendo, solo para sentir como su cabeza era atravesada por una pequeña **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**.

Danzō, quien sabía que para sobrevivir se necesita del sigilo, lanzó un grito de terror que perforó el aire en la base destruida —Tú… —dijo señalándola —Tú no puedes… ¡NO HAY FORMA DE QUE SEAS HUMANA!

—En eso estás en lo correcto —dijo Bayam —No soy humana, pertenezco a una raza alienígena llamada Saiyajin, la cual también existe en este universo.

—Este… ¿Este universo? —preguntó el anciano, quien pronto pudo controlar sus emociones y decidió hacer un sacrificio.

—Yo pertenezco al universo 7, este es el universo 6 —explicó ella, quien rápidamente subió su mano y señaló a Danzō, lanzando una esfera de Ki desde su dedo índice.

— **¡Mokuton: Mokujōheki no Jutsu! (E. Madera: Jutsu Muro Bloqueo de Madera)** —exclamó Danzō creando un grupo de pilares de madera, los cuales acabaron formando una cúpula y encerrando a Bayam. La cúpula acabó por ser atravesada por la esfera de Ki y su brazo cercenado, la cúpula fue destruida, así que Danzō apareció detrás de la mujer con un Kunai, solo para que el mismo se quebrara al contacto con su cuerpo, en eso la mujer se giró, agarró la cabeza del anciano con sus manos a le sacó el ojo de Kagami, haciendo que el anciano gritara.

—Estos ojos… pertenecen a un clan de Konoha —denuncio la mujer, encerrando ese ojo en un tubo pequeño y luego arrojándose contra Danzō, quien no tuvo tiempo de crear su siguiente Jutsu y recibió en el pecho un poderoso (y por igual peligroso) combo de golpes, los cuales quebraron su caja torácica.

El hombre se alejó como pudo y realizó sellos de manos— **¡Fūton: Daitoppa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Ruptura)** —sacó un pergamino incendiario y lo arrojó contra el viento, creando algo similar a un tornado de viento horizontal. Tras eso trató de escapar, solo para ser agarrado desde detrás de la cabeza y alzado por el aire, antes de que Bayam bajara de nuevo con él y lo estrellara contra el suelo de la ya destruida base.

— **¡Katon: Bakuhatsu no Ken no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Puño Explosivo)** —Bayam apareció ante un Danzō que aparentaba estar intacto.

— ¡Mokuton: Hōbi no Jutsu! —una protección con forma de cabeza de ogro apareció, pero Danzō apenas y pudo respirar, no alcanzó a exhalar, cuando la protección explotó

—Ya has muerto **5** veces —dijo la mujer, mientras que en su mano aparecía una esfera de Ki— **¡Katon: Taihō Seishin Shūryō! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Cañón de Espíritu Final)** —la esfera de Ki fue recubierta de Chakra de fuego y arrojada contra la protección de Danzō, quien, al ver que no podía escapar, había creado **2** barreras de madera y una barrera de tinta, solo para soltar un grito, al morir nuevamente —Y van **6** veces.

— **Ninpō: Fūton: Jiyūna Seishin no Jutsu (Arte Ninja: E. Viento: Jutsu Espíritu Libre)** —escuchó Bayam, para luego girarse, notando un tornado el cual hizo a un lado con su Ki y ya en el aire, estaba en el aire, tratando de huir de Konoha.

Bayam sonrió y maldijo que no fuera de noche— _**¡**_ _ **Bakuhatsu Kokyū**_ _ **! (Aliento Explosivo)**_ —pensó la mujer tuvo que concentrar casi un cuarto de su Ki, para poder lanzarlo por su boca y borrar a Danzō —7 —contó, antes de cargar otra espada de fuego, girarse y matar a Danzō —Van **8** veces anciano, solo… suicídate —sugirió la mujer —Porque ya sabes que no te dejaré escapar —añadió con una voz malévola, asustando al anciano.

En viejo respiró y mantuvo el aire dentro— _**¡Fūton: Chō Shāpu-ka no Kaze no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Viento Afilado)**_ —pensó arrojando un cañón de viento y cayendo de rodillas, mientras que recuperaba el aliento y algo de Chakra.

Danzō sintió la esfera de Ki atravesarle el pecho y se quedó con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro.

— **9** —sentenció ella, antes de aparecer detrás de él, quien logró girarse, solo para ser decapitado por un Ki afilado que recubrió la mano de la mujer — **10.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **5 días despues (10 de Octubre)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto nació el 10 de Octubre, pero la muerte de Danzō no acabó con la amenaza, pues un sujeto enmascarado, liberó a Kyūbi tras el nacimiento de Naruto, aprovechando que el parto debilitaría a la Kitsune, pero el enmascarado no se esperó a que Bayam lograra poner a la Kitsune contra las cuerdas tras lograr transformarse en una loba gigante y luego golpear a la Bijū dejándola casi a puertas de la muerte.

Despues de eso, la mujer se transformó en humana nuevamente y ya que ella usaba Chakra, la aparente intangibilidad del sujeto, fue no solo inefectiva sino que sufrió la peor paliza de su vida, además de que el área donde se había transportado estaba sellada por una poderosa barrera y le impidió moverse entre dimensiones, cosa que Bayam descubrió pocos minutos despues.

Para empeorarlo todo, Jiraiya apareció en el lugar y ya que el enmascarado se encontró con la insólita noticia de que esa mujer había podido darle una palizada de forma desconocida, prefirió largarse de allí.

Kyūbi trató de escapar, pero Minato y Jiraiya usaron el Shiki Fūin para sellar a Kyūbi dentro de Naruto, con la ayuda de una debilitada Kushina que usó sus Kongō Fūsa, cayendo el Yondaime y su esposa muertos, tomando Bayam al niño bajo su protección al ser su nieto.

El Sandaime trató de evitarlo, al evocar una supuesta ley inexistente sobre que los Jinchūriki's debían de estar solos para manifestar el poder del Bijū o algo así, pero Bayam liberó una gran cantidad de Ki, dejando a Jiraiya a Hiruzen aterrorizados, así que la dejaron hacer lo que ella quisiera además de que obtuvo los puestos de la familia Namikaze y el clan Uzumaki dentro del consejo, por parte de Hiruzen quien volvió al puesto.


	16. XV

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::**

 **15**

 **:::::**

La leyenda del Súper Saiyajin era una historia que pasaba de generación, en generación en la raza Saiyajin. La leyenda existía en ambos universos: el 6 y 7, con el mismo personaje principal, era idéntica: _«Hace mucho tiempo, un Saiyan de corazón puro llamado Yamoshi luchó contra otros Saiyans de corazón malvado. Yamoshi tuvo la ayuda de cinco camaradas, siendo acorralados, él se transformó en_ _Súper Saiyan_ _, pero fue derrotado y eventualmente murió. No sin antes llevarse a cientos de sus enemigos al infierno, destruyendo el planeta Salada»_ Pero ya nadie pudo alcanzar la transformación del Súper Saiyajin, esta fue tomada como una leyenda y pocos aun conocían el nombre Yamoshi.

Bayam negó con la cabeza y volvió su mirada hacía el paisaje que se alzaba ante ella: el campo de entrenamiento #3 estaba provisto con un lago, un bosque pequeño y 3 troncos (en los que Jiraiya y Minato habían atado a alguno de sus alumnos), la pelinegra vio a su nieto entrenando y no pudo evitar dejar salir un suspiro de tristeza — _Naruto-Kun… se parece mucho a ti: Minato-Kun_ —pensó la mujer, mientras que sonreía.

Padre e hijo eran idénticos o casi idénticos: ambos tenían el mismo color de cabello (rubio) y color de ojos (azules), además que Naruto también cometía el error al usar el Taijutsu, aunque rápidamente lo corrigió, un error al mantener la guardia, que Minato nunca aceptó que tenía.

De Kushina Naruto ganó los altos niveles de Chakra, cosa que llevó a que el rubio tomara varios entrenamientos en control de Chakra, así como el rápido aprendizaje de Fūinjutsu, con la ayuda de los pergaminos que Kushina había dejado en la biblioteca de la casa.

Pero Naruto poseía algo que sus padres no: él tenía una técnica ocular desconocida, ¿Cómo era posible tal cosa?, nadie lo sabía.

Varios Iryō-Nin habían tomado el caso de Naruto, pero nadie conseguía comprenderlo, aunque había una teoría y era que Jun hubiera sido un clan distinto al Namikaze, cosa que Bayam descartó por completo, pues su esposo jamás le enseñó que lo poseyera y ella aseguró que su entrenamiento era duro, ella demostró no ser poseedora de un Kekkei Genkai.

La otra posibilidad era que fuera uno de los padres de Kushina de un Clan con este Dōjutsu misterioso y que Naruto lo heredara. El Dōjutsu mostraba un iris dorado. Sus habilidades demostraron ser raras: Naruto podía ver la trayectoria que tomaría un Kunai, Shuriken, un Jutsu o los ataques que realizaría un enemigo, Naruto lo llamó "Tenshigan" (Ojo del Ángel).

Para sorpresa de Bayam y de Hiruzen, Naruto no empleaba el Tenshigan en una batalla, al menos que la batalla se tornara desesperada (según él) y los entrenamientos con su abuela era con sus ojos normales, teniendo así mismo Naruto el poder del Ki y Raiton.

A Kakashi casi se le sale el corazón por la boca, al comprobar que el hijo de su maestro, poseía su elemento, cosa que le llevó un día a la puerta de la mansión Namikaze, para darle un Jutsu elemental al niño. —Bien Naruto, antes de comenzar con el primer Jutsu, debes saber que el Raiton, es el único elemento que no se manifiesta desde la boca —dijo Kakashi, el niño lo miró confundido —Mira esto… —lo vio realizar sellos de manos— **¡Doton: Iwadeppō no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Pistola de Roca)** —Kakashi se sacó la máscara y arrojó varias piedras de tamaño pequeño, que perforaron un árbol —El Raiton se genera en las manos y en los pies, mira —Kakashi se concentró y pronto sus extremidades estaban rodeadas de rayos, antes de lanzar puños y patadas, contra un árbol y destrozarlo —Necesitas enfocar el Chakra como te hemos enseñado —Kakashi esperó y en unos cuantos minutos, Naruto había reunido el Raiton en sus manos —Bien Naruto, este es el: **Raiken (Puño de Rayo)** y es algo que todos pueden hacer, con cualquier elemento —Naruto asintió —Ahora escucha con atención, te diré las características de los elementos del Chakra. El Raiton corta y perfora, el Fūton empuja y corta (en menor medida que el Raiton), el Doton sacude y golpea, además de proteger, el Suiton envuelve, fluye y arrastra. Finalmente el Katon quema y calienta, además de que necesita del oxigeno para vivir. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí —dijo Naruto feliz, antes de ponerse de pie y concentrar Chakra en una de sus manos.

—Dime Naruto, ¿Qué sientes?

—Siento… el cumulo de energía que genera el Chakra —dijo Naruto mientras que se esforzaba.

—No. No lo fuerces —dijo Kakashi —Enfócalo, como ya lo habías hecho —Poco a poco, se fueron dejando ver chispas y luego la mano del rubio estaba rodeada de rayos.

— **¡Raiken!** —exclamó Naruto, golpeando un árbol y dejándole un agujero, cosa que le provocó a Kakashi una gota tras su cabeza, el niño comenzó a saltar de la felicidad.

—Aquí tienes, Naruto —dijo Kakashi, entregándole al niño un Kunai —Quiero que enfoques el Chakra en la planta de tus sandalias y luego te acerques al árbol y pongas un pie en él —Para asombro de Naruto, Kakashi comenzó a caminar por el árbol, como si fuera el propio suelo —Esto se llama: "Ejercicio de Control de Chakra". Si usas poco Chakra, no te sostendrás y caerás y si usas demasiado el árbol podría partirse. Debes entender, que no lo lograrás en un segundo además: todos tuvimos que hacer esto, no poder controlar la cantidad de Chakra que usamos, podría volverse en nuestra contra, pues podríamos imprimir demasiado Chakra en un Jutsu y agotarnos en un segundo o aun peor: morir —Naruto tragó saliva, concentró Chakra y comenzó a intentarlo — _Cuidaré de Naruto, Minato-Sensei_ —pensó Kakashi, antes de desaparecer en un Shunshin, dejando que el niño practicara, mientras que Bayam lo veía desde lejos, la mujer recordó lo que pasó cuando ingresó de forma desconocida a la mente de Naruto y la conversación que tuvo. Estos últimos días le hacían plantearse aumentar el entrenamiento de Naruto, pero tendría que ser en otro momento.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Bayam miró a Naruto entrenando. La mujer enfocó su Ki y Chakra en el niño, logrando sentir ambas energías dentro de Naruto, pero además sintiendo otras energías en su nieto a parte de Kyubi, sin embargo bien sabía ella que había algo más en cuanto a Naruto, algo que ella no se explicaba, otra presencia dentro del niño._

 _Cuando Bayam abrió los ojos, se halló en un bosque otoñal, ese era el Paisaje Mental de Naruto, avanzó por él, hasta encontrarse con una casa de estilo japonés, al querer entrar, la puerta fue abierta, encontrándose con un hombre el cual estaba meditando, rodeado por una aura de Ki blanco el cual delineaba su cuerpo, su cabello era negro corto, con algunos mechones cubriendo su ojo derecho, llevaba una armadura la cual era completamente blanca, aunque dejaba parte del abdomen al descubierto, debajo llevaba una camiseta gris, llevaba un pantalón negro y una cola, Bayam se asombró a sentir el poder de ese Saiyajin._

— _¿Quién eres? —preguntó Bayam con cuidado._

— _Soy Yamoshi —dijo el Saiyajin, asombrando a Bayam —En el planeta Salada, me uní a unos compañeros, en un intento por erradicar a los Saiyajin malvados, pero resultó ser casi que una batalla de uno contra trescientos, en un momento de furia, al ver que no podría salvar a mi propia raza de su destrucción, fui cubierto por un aura dorada, mi cabello se volvió dorado, mis ojos verdes. Fue una transformación la cual llegó a ser llamada "Súper Saiyajin"._

— _Pero… ¿por qué estás dentro de Naruto-Kun? —preguntó ella, sin entender cómo era posible que la esencia o el alma del legendario Súper Saiyajin se encontrara dentro de su nieto._

— _Tu pequeño, nació con una gran cantidad de genes Saiyajin, cosa que no es para nada normal —dijo Yamoshi con una sonrisa —Él sabe a lo que se enfrenta siendo un Ninja. Sabe que a su debido momento tendrá que cometer asesinatos, engañar y robar información, pero él cree en la paz, él desea un mundo de paz y está dispuesto a sostener ese estandarte sobre sus hombros. Desea hacer que todos se entiendan, que las guerras sean innecesarias en su mundo, él es el próximo estandarte de la paz, así como en el pasado lo fue el padre de Kyūbi._

— _¿El padre de Kyūbi? —preguntó Bayam, Yamoshi silbó y minutos despues apareció una chica de unos 17 años de cabello rojo largo, llevaba un Kimono blanco._

— _ **Me alegro de volverte a ver Bayam**_ _—dijo la chica —_ _ **Soy Ōtsutsuki Ritsuko, una de las hijas de…**_

— _¿De Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo? —Preguntó ella confundida a lo cual la Kitsune asintió— ¿Del Rikudo Sen'nin?_

— _Así es —dijo Yamoshi —En su debido momento, Naruto se encontrará con nosotros 3._

— _¿Por qué siento que no se refieren a mi? —preguntó Bayam, algo celosa de que la Bijū que casi destruye la aldea, el legendario Súper Saiyajin y otro sujeto desconocido, fueran a entrenar a su nieto. Ella no deseaba que su nieto fuera un sádico hambriento de poder. De entre los árboles, salió un sujeto de cabellos escarlata, con el mismo color en sus ojos, llevando una armadura más avanzada que la tosca y arcaica portada por Yamoshi, la armadura era negra, con hombreras largas de color azul— ¿Quién eres tú?_

— _Él es Kōn —dijo Yamoshi —Es el Súper Saiyajin Dios —esto impactó a la mujer quien ahora definitivamente no sabía que pensar —Por siglos busqué a alguien de corazón puro, que pudiera salvar a nuestra raza._ _ **5**_ _Saiyans de corazón puro, quienes podían entrar en el estado de Súper Saiyajin, le otorgaron a Kōn su Ki, dándole el poder de un dios, por eso su cabello es rojo._

— _Si ustedes están aquí y están dispuestos a entrenar a Naruto-Kun… ¿Quién pondrá en peligro al universo? —preguntó Bayam._

— _Eso lo sabrás a futuro Bayam —dijo Kōn —Entrena, no solo entrenes a Naruto, tu tampoco dejes de entrenar —ella asintió._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Bayam se acercó a su nieto y le contó que pronto entraría a la Academia Ninja. Esto hizo que el niño saltara a los brazos de su abuela, dándole un beso en la mejilla, estándole muy agradecido.


	17. 16: Equipo 7

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **PD: Este mes tendremos al menos 3 capítulos.**

 **::::::::::::::::**

 **Equipo 7**

 **::::::::::::::::**

Namikaze Naruto se encontraba muy emocionado, pues era su primer día en la academia, pero además, su abuela (y figura materna) le había confeccionado para armadura Saiyajin, la cual se había colocado. La armadura era de un metal naranja, el abdomen era azul, igual que las hombreras las cuales eran cortas. Debajo llevaba una camiseta negra de manga larga y un pantalón del mismo color.

Llegó a la academia y tras preguntar por el salón, fue lentamente, mientras que leía uno de los muchos libros que le habían mandado a comprar para las clases.

—Ten un buen día, cariño —dijo un padre a su hija. Al ver a la niña al rubio se le cayeron los libros de las manos, pero no los escuchó golpear el suelo, así que volvió su mirada, para encontrarse con su abuela quien estaba allí, aunque muy diferente, pues llevaba el cabello negro atado en un par de coletas, así como un Gi de color negro y un pantalón del mismo color. La niña tenía el cabello negro oscuro, ojos del mismo color, llevaba una camiseta abana, una falda negra y unas vendas en las piernas.

—Ten más cuidado Naru-Kun —dijo Bayam, Naruto sonrió, asintió, agarró los libros y entró al salón de clase.

El niño tomó asiento en el puesto que estaba en frente a la chica rubia.

Poco a poco fueron llegando algunos estudiantes quienes llevaban grandes maletas. Naruto los identificó como los hijos de los Consejeros Civiles. 

Luego entró un chico de cabello negro con forma de culo de pato, ojos del mismo color, camisa azul y pantalón corto blanco.

Luego y poco a poco fueron llegando los demás alumnos.

Despues fueron los maestros y la clase finalmente, dio inicio.

La clase más aburrida del Universo 6.

Y aquellas aburridas y cansinas clases de historia, matemática, literatura, idioma y geografía, tomaron cerca de 5 años.

Al año siguiente de iniciar las clases, un Jōnnin de Kumo vino a la aldea para realizar un tratado (en realidad quería secuestrar a un usuario de algún Dōjutsu; con tal de poder iniciar ya fuera su propio clan Uchiha o su clan Hyūga en Kumo), desgraciadamente para ellos, Uchiha Sayumi, no era una damisela en apuros y la niña se las ingenió para conseguir hacerse con un Kunai de uno de los secuestradores y atravesarle la cabeza al líder.

Cuando los otros Ninjas de Kumo se dieron cuenta y se preparaban para recapturarla, apareció un escuadrón ANBU de Konoha, quienes los masacraron sin miramientos y llevaron a la Uchiha a su hogar.

Finalmente, finalizó aquella tortura llamada "educación" y cuando Iruka dijo que iniciarían su Nindō, todos gritaron de felicidad, mientras que se les explicaba que tendrían que trabajar en equipos.

Dichos equipos fueron mencionados, teniendo Naruto que quedarse con Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sayumi y Senju Hikari. Un equipo de 4 era por demás raro, pero no inusual.

Todos los Jōnnin comenzaron a llegar y a llevarse a sus Gennin, pasaron cerca de 2 horas, hasta que Kakashi llegó.

—Creí que hoy sería diferente —mencionó Naruto, mientras que tomaba sus cosas y se acercaba a su Sensei —Supongo que es gracias a la paciencia que he cultivado.

— ¿De qué hablas, Naruto-Baka? —preguntó Sakura molesta, pero una mirada de Naruto bastó para mantenerla bajo silencio (eso y un insulto bastante fuerte)

—Bien, nos veremos en la terraza, no tarden —avisó Kakashi, mientras que él y Naruto desaparecían, dejando a las restantes Kunoichis sorprendidas. Hikari y Sayumi se encogieron de hombros y desaparecieron cada una en un Shunshin.

— ¡OIGAN, ESPERENME! —Gritó Sakura, quien subió las escaleras.

 **:::::::::::::::**

—Oh, finalmente has llegado Sakura —dijo Kakashi sonriéndole con su ojo —Debes decirnos tu nombre, edad, lo que más te gusta y lo que más odias.

—Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, tengo 13 años, lo que más me gusta es… Uchiha Sasuke…

—Que sorpresa —dijeron sus 3 compañeros.

— (…) Y lo que más odio es a Naruto-Baka, por siempre estar opacando a Sasuke-Kun —dijo ella, mirando con enojo al Namikaze, quien activó su Dōjutsu, haciendo que ella se aterrara y mirara en otra dirección.

— ¿Opacando a Sasuke? —preguntó Kakashi algo sorprendido.

—Cuando Sasuke llegó al salón, casi todas las chicas cayeron a sus pies, pero cuando llegó Naruto y a causa de que su físico está más… trabajado que el de otros chicos de nuestra generación, también atrajo miradas, sobre todo las de Hikari-Chan y mi persona —explicó Sayumi con una sonrisa —Naruto-Kun no solo es bueno en teoría, sino también en práctica teniendo un excelente uso de Shurikenjutsu y Kunaijutsu, haciendo que Sasuke siempre se esfuerce por alcanzarlo, razón por la cual las fanáticas de Sasuke siempre lo insultan y nosotras hacemos lo mismo.

—Bien… —dijo Kakashi con una gota tras la cabeza —Mañana nos veremos en el campo de entrenamiento **7** a las **7:00** … ¿Por qué esto, Naruto? —preguntó Kakashi, pues el hijo de su Sensei acababa de ponerse de pie, acercarse a él y colocarle una etiqueta en su antebrazo.

—Para asegurarme de que llegues a las **7:00** —dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo fijamente —Te conozco bien, Kakashi —el rubio salió de allí, dejando a las demás con gotas tras sus cabezas —Bien, nos vemos mañana.

—Oh verdad: no vayan a desayunar, podrían vomitar —dijo Kakashi desapareciendo nuevamente en un Shunshin, mientras que Naruto saltó desde allí mismo, haciendo que las 3 chicas se sorprendieran y se aproximaran al vacío, solo para verlo intacto y corriendo hacía su hogar.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento 7; 7:00**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Hola —dijo Naruto quien al parecer ya llevaba un rato allí. Así lo comprobaron la Uchiha y la Senju, al ver un árbol casi destrozado, el cual anteriormente había tenido una larga soga atada a su alrededor y ahora yacía destruido.

—Hola, Naruto-Kun —saludaron ambas chicas sonrientes.

— ¿Cuál es tu estilo de Taijutsu, Naruto-Kun? —preguntó Hikari con una sonrisa en sus labios. Hikari tenía el cabello castaño largo, ojos negros, llevaba una camiseta negra la cual no cubría su abdomen, así como un pantalón lycra de color negro.

—Se llama Muhōmono no Ken (Puño del Forajido) —dijo Naruto —Era… una creación del clan Namikaze. Bayam-Obachan la aprendió de Jun-Ojisan y luego me lo enseñó a mí.

—Ya veo —dijo ella sonriente —El clan Senju creó un estilo de Taijutsu el cual nunca recibió un nombre, pero siempre se mantuvo como uno de los estilos más poderosos y se dice que mi bisabuelo: Senju Hashirama, lo usó para derrotar a Uchiha Madara, en el Valle del Fin —Naruto y Sayumi asintieron.

Luego llegó Sakura y los minutos fueron pasado, luego las horas y a las 10:00am, llegó Kakashi.

—Lo lamento mucho, creí que les había dicho que era mañana, no hoy y un ANBU fue a buscarme —dijo Kakashi, para luego reírse, mientras que el equipo le miraba con mala cara —Bien, aquí tengo 3 cascabeles, uno para cada uno.

—Pero somos 4 —dijo Sakura.

—Pero todos los equipos son de 3 personas —dijo Naruto.

— ¿De qué hablas, Naruto-Baka? —preguntó Sakura enfadada, cosa que a su vez hizo enfadar a sus compañeras de equipo, pensando en darle una paliza tras la prueba.

—El equipo 8 está compuesto por Hyūga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino o el equipo 10 compuesto por Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chōji. El único equipo con menos miembros es el 11, en el cual están Uchiha Sasuke y Sai.

—Así es —dijo Kakashi —Aquel que no obtenga un cascabel irá a ese equipo, ahora podemos.

— **¡Raiton: Dan no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Bala)** —desde la boca de Naruto surgió una esfera de rayos, luego alzó su mano y lanzó dos esferas lila.

— ¡Mierda! —gruñó Kakashi, mientras que las esferas le explotaban en la cara. Hikari y Sayumi se arrojaron hacía el frente con un Kunai en cada mano, solo para descubrir que Kakashi no estaba allí.

— ¿A dónde se fue? —preguntó Hikari, mirando en distintas direcciones.

—Necesitaré un segundo —dijeron al unísono Naruto y Sayuri.

— _Naruto…_ —se dijo Kakashi en shock — _Ese es el Jutsu sensorial de Minato-Sensei y en cuanto a Sayuri, ella está usando su Sharingan_ —luego miró a las otras dos — _Incluso Hikari está tratando de ubicarme y habla con Naruto y Sayuri en busca de un plan de acción. Bien hecho. Pero… el talón de Aquiles de este equipo, es Sakura._

— **¡Tenkū-Ho! (Cañón Celestial)** —exclamó Naruto, juntando ambas manos, apoyando el dorso de la mano izquierda en la palma de la derecha, luego fue rodeado por un aura lila y arrojando una esfera de Ki contra el árbol donde estaba Kakashi.

— ¡RAYOS! —gritó Kakashi saltando del árbol, el cual fue casi completamente borrado de la existencia, haciendo que todos se sorprendieran —Eso estuvo cerca.

— **¡Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Llama del Sabio Fénix)** —escuchó Kakashi, para luego comenzar a retroceder para escapar de las llamas de la Uchiha.

— **¡Doton: Doryūsō no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Muro de Tierra)** —exclamó Kakashi alzando un muro desde el suelo, alcanzó a realizar un Shunshin y justo a tiempo, con un segundo de antelación a su explosión por cortesía de Naruto— **¡Katon…!**

— **¡Kunai Kage Bushin! (Clon de Sombra Kunai)** —exclamó Naruto, arrojándole un par Kunai's, los cuales pronto se convirtieron en cientos.

— **¡Suiton: Mizurappa no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Olas Furiosas)** —escuchó Kakashi y tuvo que retroceder, para no ser aplastado por el Suiton de Hikari.

— **¡Ninpō: Tagu Kibaku Fuda! (Arte Ninja: Trampa de Etiqueta Explosiva)** —exclamó Sayumi, solo para que Kakashi fuera atrapado por miles de explosiones, las cuales fueron cortesía de unas Kibaku-Fuda colocadas en el suelo y apenas cubiertas.

— ¡Mierda! —Gritó Kakashi, realizando sellos de manos— **¡Doton: Chidōkaku no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Movimiento de Núcleo de Tierra)** —la tierra comenzó a elevarse a modo de pilar, pero la explosión lo alcanzó, haciéndolo caer, además de ser golpeado por un par de esferas de Ki lilas y por ello ser arrojado contra un árbol. Naruto, Sayuri e Hikari le arrebataron los cascabeles, Sakura les gritó tramposos y Kakashi se sumió en la inconsciencia.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Pasaron 2 horas y los Jōnnin, así como el Sandaime estarían reunidos. Habían visto la masacre de Kakashi a manos de sus alumnos, gracias al **Tōmegane no Jutsu (Jutsu Bola de Cristal)** y lo estaban esperando.

—Lo vieron por el de Sandaime-Sama, ¿verdad? —Dijo Kakashi, al ver a sus compañeros muy calmados, así como el haber logrado escuchar los nombres "Naruto" y "Sayuri", segundos antes de entrar —Naruto es el más fuerte de todos y al parecer creó el plan. Sayumi e Hikari acataron el plan con su Katon y Suiton, en mayor o menor medida. Supieron desde un inicio en qué consistía el examen. El problema es Sakura, quien no hizo nada y no aportó en el plan, ni siquiera lo siguió —todos asintieron, mientras que se discutía el futuro de la chica.

Naruto llegó a casa, encontrándose con que su madre/abuela le tenía un pastel por superar el examen. Comieron, hablaron y se entretuvieron con alguna canción o fueron al cine.

Pronto comenzaría la autentica vida Shinobi de los Gennin de Konoha.

 **¿Estarían listos para el autentico Shinobi no Sekai?**


	18. 17: Misión en Nami

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **PD: Rompimos nuestra promesa de Septiembre ^^u.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Misión en Nami**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Sayumi, Hikari y Sakura, creyeron que darían paso a un entrenamiento Shinobi, desgraciadamente mientras que Naruto, Sayumi e Hikari, tenían en cuenta que tarde o temprano tendrían que realizar espionaje, suplantación de identidad y sobre todo: ASESINAR, Sakura no lo tenía en cuenta, creía que ser un Shinobi (o Kunoichi en su caso) era ser una heroína.

—Chicas, olvídenlo —dijo Naruto un día, tras haber atrapado al gato Tora, en medio de la misión Hikari y Sayuri, trataron de hacerle ver a Sakura lo que era la _autentica_ vida Shinobi, pero la chica se negó a escucharlas, Naruto acabó por electrocutar al gato para poder cargarlo, esto era lo más estúpido que había hecho con su vida Shinobi. No esperen: las misiones de rango E lo eran, esto era (supuestamente) rango D, aunque era más de lo mismo — _A este paso me transformaré en Súper Saiyajin… pero del estrés de estar persiguiendo a este puñetero gato. Podar el césped, pintar una gata, perseguir al gato, ayudar a los ancianos del asilo, ayudar al Sandaime a ordenar sus documentos, perseguir al gato…_ —Ritsuko, Yamoshi y Kon se rieron de él, aunque a él no se le hizo muy divertido. El equipo 7 volvió a la aldea e hicieron entrega de Tora, el Sandaime vio la mirada fría de Naruto y él ya sabía cuan peligrosa y poderosa era Bayam, ya sabía cuan poderoso había sido Minato a causa del Ki y si Bayam le decía que Naruto había heredado la forma de ser Kushina, entonces no tardaría mucho en destruir la aldea o algo así.

—Equipo 7, realizarán una misión de rango C: escoltarán a un constructor de puentes de vuelta a Nami, tras comprar algunos materiales en Hi no Kuni. El cliente teme que pueda ser atacado por bandidos de camino al pueblo de Nami no Kuni —dijo el anciano, todos asintieron, el hombre se presentó, los Gennin fueron por sus cosas, viajaron a Hi no Kuni y para sorpresa de sus compañeras de equipo, Naruto empleó Fūinjutsu para empacar todos los materiales de construcción en un cómodo pergamino, el cual el hombre guardó en su bolcillo, quedando asombrado de lo que podían hacer los Ninjas. Pero nada más llegar, Kakashi fue atacado por unos Nukennin, los hermanos demonio de Kirigakure, Sayumi tensó su arco, Hikari agarró sus Sai's y Sakura sacó un par de Kunai's y se puso frente a Tazuna, pero Naruto apareció detrás de ambos criminales.

— **Raiton: Jibashi no Jutsu (E. Rayo: Jutsu Asesinato Electromagnético)** —ambos fueron electrocutados por el Gennin, quedando en el suelo.

— _Así que esto es un Ninja, ¿he?_ —Se dijo Tazuna sonriente — _Son jóvenes, pero saben lo que hacen._

—Buen trabajo, Naruto —dijo Kakashi apareciendo, con su ojo sonriente y asustando a Sakura.

— **Shunshin** , nada mal Kakashi-Sensei —dijo Sayumi con una pequeña sonrisa y su Sharingan activo.

—Tazuna-San ellos son Nukennin, son Ninjas quienes han abandonado sus aldeas y trabajan como mercenarios, para colmo son de rango Chūnnin —ante las palabras de Kakashi, Tazuna comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

—Seguiremos la misión —sentenció Naruto de brazos cruzados.

—Naruto, estamos operando por fuera de nuestros…

—Lo sé —dijo Naruto sin alterarse, con el mismo rostro y mirada fría, que le causó un escalofrío a Kakashi —Pero antes de salirme con esas… mira a tu alrededor, Kakashi-Sensei —Kakashi lo hizo, encontró a Sayumi guardando su arco, a Sayumi con sus Sai's, así mismo Sakura estaba dispuesta a defender a Tazuna a pesar de su casi nulo entrenamiento Shinobi —Aunque tú no lo creas, estamos listos. Y deberías de empezar a entrenar a mis compañeros más en serio o al menos a mostrarles sus elementos, despues de todo así me entrenaste a mí, ¿o no? —Las Kunoichis se sorprendieron, pues no sabían que Kakashi había entrenado a Naruto —Me enseñaste a emplear mi Raiton y yo me encargué de inventar los Jutsus. Andando —Kakashi suspiró y siguieron su camino. Tazuna les dijo que tomaran un atajo, aunque ahora Kakashi desconfiaba del hombre, pero pronto vio que no mentía y efectivamente la aldea no estaba muy lejos, pero pronto se comenzó a escuchar un zumbido.

— ¡Agáchense! —Ordenó Kakashi, encontrándose con que Sakura, Hikari y Sayumi le hicieron caso, pero Naruto iba en frente del grupo y no lo hizo— ¡NARUTO! —Gritó horrorizado, se escuchó un crac, cuando la Zanbatō golpeó con la armadura de Naruto y luego se desvió, un sujeto de cabello negro, con vendas en la boca, correas en el torso desnudo y un pantalón blanco con estampado de niebla —Momoshi Zabusa... el Kirigakure no Kijin. Escuchen, empleen la formación de batalla Manji, protejan a Tazuna y yo me enfrentaré a Zabusa, si llego a morir, ustedes salgan de aquí con Tazuna-San y completen la misión.

— **Kirigakure no Jutsu (Jutsu de Ocultación en la Niebla)** —exclamó Zabusa, mientras que la nieva hacía imposible ver que ocurría, más pronto que tarde las siluetas de Kakashi y su enemigo desaparecieron.

—Sayumi-Chan, activa tu **Sharingan** —dijo Naruto, mientras que Ritsuko y él, trataban de encontrar a su enemigo, mediante sus sentimientos — **Raiton no Ken (Puño de E. Rayo)** —Naruto se giró, se escuchó un grito de dolor, electricidad corriendo, la niebla se fue y Zabusa acabó electrocutado, porque trató de usar su Zanbatō para detener el puño sin recordar que era de metal y que este mismo es un conductor natural de la electricidad.

Cuando Kakashi se acercó con su Chidori para matarlo, un ANBU de Kiri les agradeció por la ayuda y se lo llevó, tras esto, Tazuna les ofreció llevarlos a su casa para que descansara y aunque todos lo agradecieron, Naruto pidió una explicación de la misión, así Tazuna les habló de Gatō y del puente de construía, entonces Sayuri pidió ir a ver el puente, cuando llegaron, notaron que el puente conectaría directamente con Hi no Kuni y Tazuna mostró que antes de ser encarcelado, el Damiyō de Nami no Kuni y el de Hi no Kuni firmaron el contrato. Tras eso, fueron a casa de Tazuna, pero de camino hacía allá vieron al pueblo empobrecido y Tazuna dijo que Gatō tomó el control de la zona pesquera y de los campos de arroz.

Comieron lo que Tsunami les ofreció y luego fueron a entrenar, aunque Naruto creó un escuadrón de Raiton: Kage Bushin, sin que sus compañeros lo notaran y les ordenó robar toda la comida que pudieran y enviarla a los mercados.

Kakashi entrenó a Sayuri en Katon y a Hikari Suiton, Naruto sonrió, creó un Kage Bushin al cual permitió que la consciencia de Yamoshi fluyera y él mismo le dio Ki para mantenerlo, ambos dieron paso a entrenar en Taijutsu y se arrojaban esferas de Ki mutuamente. Kakashi estaba asombrado por el nivel del hijo de su Sensei. Tras finalizar el entrenamiento de Sayuri e Hikari ellas se fueron, sabían que Naruto estaría bien, él se quedó dormido y al despertar se encontró con la ANBU que salvó a Zabusa y ahora él la salvó de unos mercenarios de Gatō, conversaron un rato y pronto tuvieron una conexión, sintieron que podían ser amigos a pesar de estar del otro lado del tablero.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3 días despues: Puente**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, se quedó protegiendo a Tsunami y a su hijo Inari, la situación parecía tranquila y el Shinobi bromeaba con la adulta pero el niño lo malinterpretó y comenzó a llamar a Naruto Otosan. Ambos no le vieron problema, pero más pronto que tarde la puerta fue destruida, Naruto les dijo que se ocultaran y que no salieran, escucharon una discusión, el Saiyajin empleó su Raiton y lo moldeó para darle forma de cuchillas y con ellas literalmente acabó con sus vidas, fue a decirles a Tsunami y a Inari que buscaran un lugar seguro y él iría al puente, Inari lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa y asombro al ver a Naruto volar hacía el puente.

 **::::::::::::::::**

Cuando llegó, notó el Chakra de Haku, Hikari y Sayumi dentro de un domo de espejos, los cuales destruyó de un golpe, pero no por eso Haku le reconoció, sino que siguió atacando a sus compañeras, Ritsuko le dijo que Haku era controlada y que tenía que dejarla inconsciente, pero la chica era muy veloz, hasta que a Naruto se le ocurrió algo y realizó un corte horizontal en su mano— **¡Chiton: Kumo no Chimamire no Jutsu! (E. Sangre: Jutsu Red Sangrienta)** —la sangre surgió de la mano y se adhirió a los espejos, cuando Haku intentó atacar, fue atrapada en la red, la cual parecía una Tela Araña.

— **Naruto-Kun acércate a ella. Yo la sacaré del control mental, este Chakra… ya lo he sentido antes, ¿pero dónde?** —dijo Ritsuko, él la obedeció, retiró la máscara, tocó su frente y Ritsuko envió Chakra hasta liberarla del control mental.

Tras ayudar a Haku y que ella recuperara el conocimiento, se acercaron a Kakashi y Zabusa, quienes combatían a los hombres de Gatō, Sayumi, Hikari, Naruto y Haku ayudaron, todo iba mal para ellos y empeoró, cuando Haku fue atrapada por uno de los sujetos, quienes trataron de desnudarla y violarla, al distraerse, Zabusa fue asesinado, la ira creció dentro de Naruto, el puente y el agua se agitaron, Naruto gritó de ira y reveló una nueva forma que dejó asombrados a todos.

El Semi-Saiyajin era ahora un monstruo de cabellos dorados erizados, ojos verdes, que iba hacía los mercenarios, dispuesto a matarlos, Naruto juntó sus manos, una mano sobre el dorso de la otra mano, el rubio fue rodeado por un aura violeta reemplazó al aura dorada — **Galick Ho (Cañón Galick)** —exclamó, matando a Gatō y a los mercenarios, quienes solo pudieron gritar del horror.

Haku accedió a ir con ellos a Konoha.

El puente fue completado y le pusieron el nombre de Naruto.


	19. Saiyan vs Sennin

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Saiyajin vs Sen'nin**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando Orochimaru decidió entrar en el Bosque de la Muerte, lo hizo con un único objetivo: convertir a Uchiha Sasuke en su próximo recipiente y para eso le bastaría con marcarlo con el Ten no Jūin, aquello debía de atraerlo a él.

El plan era sencillamente perfecto: Asesinar a los Shinobis de Kusagakure e infiltrarse: listo.

Buscar a Sasuke y a su equipo: Listo

Hacer que su serpiente se tragara al hijo de Minato y él emplear un Henke para parecerse a Naruto: Listo.

Sin embargo jamás fue el mejor en el Henke y los primos Uchiha (Sasuke y Sayuri) había preparado una trampa: la contraseña esa, no era para Naruto la aprendiera, era para engañar a otros. Sasuke desearía poder llevarse todo el merito, pero era de su molesto compañero rubio, quien dijo que tenía un plan, el cual el grupo aceptó: él actuaria como un idiota, buscando hacer que un equipo se acercara a ellos y robarles el pergamino, todos aceptaron, pasaron los minutos, Naruto desapareció, luego apareció diciendo palabra por palabra la contraseña más larga de la historia, la cual tenía cosas propias de un trabalenguas, momento en el que Sayumi apareció ante Sasuke y dijo la contraseña perfectamente, entonces Orochimaru fue atacado por una flecha de Sayumi, la cual hizo que cientos de hormigas de lava se subieran sobre él y lo picaran/quemaran, motivo por el cual liberó una cúpula de **Fūton** a su alrededor, vio a Hikari, Sayumi y a Sasuke realizar sellos, parecían estar listos para atacarlo, pero bastó con liberar su Instinto Asesino para detenerlos en el acto, aterrándolos con posibles escenas de sus muertes.

El Namikaze ahora estaba sobre un árbol, mirando a Orochimaru con una sonrisa, vistiendo esa rara armadura naranja, con correas blancas, aquella camisa de spandex negra debajo y el pantalón negro tipo ANBU. El Sen'nin miró fijamente al Namikaze, quien no solo tenía un gran parecido con su padre, sino que había algo más, algo en su aura y no sabía cómo definirlo. Pero, su instinto le decía que se cuidara al rubio…

— **¡Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Fuego de Dragón)** —exclamó el Uchiha atacando al Sen'nin, creyendo que lo tomaría desprevenido, pero el Sen'nin sonrío y volvió su mirada hacía el Jutsu Katon del Uchiha.

— **¡Fūton: Daibakufu no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Ruptura)** —contraatacó el Sen'nin, con un único sello de manos, creando un cañón de aire, pronto fue un cañón de fuego, el cual quemó a los Gennin, mientras que el Saiyajin permanecía a salvo sobre el árbol.

— **¡Raiton: Wakusei-Rasengan no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Esfera Giratoria Sistema Planetario)** —primero fue una esfera del tamaño de la mano del rubio y luego eran otro trió de esferas más pequeñas alrededor de la primera. Orochimaru y sus compañeros le miraron desconcertados, aunque su instinto les decía que eso era peligroso —Aléjense —avisó, antes de arrojarla. Las chicas y Sasuke reaccionaron tarde y fue Sayumi quien sacó a Hikari, Sakura y a Sasuke de allí con un **Shunshin** de hierba, mientras que un pilar de rayos se alzaba hacía el cielo y el tipo con cara de serpiente gritaba de dolor.

—No lo haces mal —gruñó Orochimaru. Ante eso, Sasuke, Sakura, Yami, Hikari y Naruto abrieron los ojos sorprendidos de que estuviera aun vivo y para que la sorpresa fuera aun mayor, la boca del pelinegro se abrió y de ella surgió un sujeto con la piel tan blanca como la nieve, ojos Reptilianos y la misma vestimenta —Un Jutsu sin lugar a dudas interesante.

—Gracias —dijo Naruto, mientras que realizaba sellos de manos. Orochimaru creyó tener la ventaja ahora que conocía el elemento del rubio.

— **¡Fūton: Saidai Toppa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Máxima Ruptura)** —al escuchar eso, Yami, Hikari y Sasuke se ocultaron detrás de unos árboles, Naruto lo esperó y luego empleó su **Bukūjutsu** para alejarse del lugar volando, mientras que cientos de arboles eran arrasados. El ver al rubio volando fue una sorpresa que nadie se esperaba.

Sakura salió y se puso detrás del sujeto agarrándolo, pero él se la quitó de encima, ella sonrió y realizó el sello del tigre, haciendo que cientos de pequeñas esferas de pólvora que le puso debajo de la camisa al sujeto, explotaran.

Naruto lanzó un grito, mientras que un aura amarilla aparecía a su alrededor, así como cientos de rayos y su cabello crecía un poco, tomando forma de una flama dorada, era aquel raro estado que adquirió en Nami no Kuni— **¡Chiton: Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (E. Sangre: Jutsu Clon de Sombra)** — **3** Naruto's aparecieron y fueron hacía los otros miembros del equipo tomándolos y alejándolos del lugar.

— ¿Hacia dónde vamos, Naruto? —preguntó Yami a su compañero, estaba sorprendida de verlo volar y tenía muchas preguntas, igual que los demás.

—Hacia la torre —dijo el rubio que la llevaba —Ese sujeto no es normal, aun así creo que puedo hacerle frente, pero ustedes…

— ¡No nos creas débiles Dobe! —gritó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

—El Instinto Asesino crece según la persona y según cuantas victimas tienes en su historial, Sasuke —explicó Sayumi —Nosotros a penas y combatimos los **3** juntos contra esa chica de hielo el mes pasado, aunque nosotros vimos a nuestro clan desaparecer, tú nunca has cometido un asesinato —aterrizaron.

— ¿Y ahora que haremos? —preguntó Hikari, la Senju en lo personal no sabía qué hacer.

—Nos ocultaremos y esperaremos a algún otro equipo aparezca —dijo el Chi Bushin, antes de que los tres fueran al lugar donde estaba su enemigo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Algo se movió entre los árboles, repentinamente Orochimaru golpeó su espalda contra uno de ellos y miró enfadado y adolorido a Naruto, quien estaba ante él, en la mano del rubio se formó una esfera de Ki de color lila. No sabía como lo había encontrado, pero aun seguía pensando que podía con el rubio, vaya idiota.

El pelinegro formó sellos de manos— **¡Fūton: Shinkūgyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Esfera de Vacío)** —exclamó arrojando balas de viento hacia Naruto.

Naruto estiró su brazo y de la esfera surgió una onda de energía Ki la cual carbonizó a Orochimaru o eso pensó Naruto, pues su rival había conseguido esquivarle. Ambos se quedaron mirando, estudiándose mutuamente, Naruto realizó sellos de manos a una velocidad tan endemoniada, que su enemigo no pudo ni hacer **2** — **¡Raiton: Sen Denki Dekiru no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Mil Golpes Eléctricos)** —Naruto abrió la boca y "escupió" cientos de esferas de rayos, las cuales inhabilitaron el Jutsu de Orochimaru.

— **¡Mandara no Jin! (Formación de Diez Mil Serpientes)** —exclamó Orochimaru literalmente tirándose al piso, abriendo la boca y dejando salir de ella cientos de serpientes, las cuales literalmente volaron hacía Naruto.

Naruto sacó un pergamino, lo colocó en el suelo y bombeó Chakra en él, mientras que 4 muros de lava los rodeaban— **¡Fūinjutsu: Yōgan Keimusho! (Jutsu de Sellado: Celda de Lava)** —las serpientes fueron carbonizadas, cuando Naruto las esquivó y ellas chocaron con los muros.

—Nada mal, Naruto-Kun —dijo el sujeto, antes de que Naruto se pusiera ante él y le golpeara en el vientre, una esfera de luz naranja apareció en su mano y la cintura del hombre explotó, pero para sorpresa del rubio, el sujeto salió desde su propia boca, intacto —Veamos que tal lo haces contra esto —Naruto lo dejó realizar sellos de manos— **¡Fūton: Shinkū Renpa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Serie de Olas del Vacío)** —cientos de hojas de viento fueron hacía Naruto. El rubio solo comenzó a gritar, mientras que Orochimaru sentía como el poder del rubio se elevaba cada vez más, hasta que su cabello presentó cambios al volverse de un rubio más claro (amarillo maíz; _**#FBEC5D**_ ), alrededor de su cuerpo apareció un aura dorada, acompañada por un aura de rayos, mientras que el Jutsu de Orochimaru se disipaba antes de entrar en contacto con su cuerpo. Ante tal _Jutsu_ , por parte de Naruto, el Hebi Sen'nin se relamió los labios, creyendo que era algo similar al Modo Sen'nin de Jiraiya y sin pensar en las consecuencias, volvió a tacar— **¡Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Esfera del Vacío)** —una esfera de viento fue hacía Naruto, quien sonrío.

Naruto estiró su mano derecha y agarró fuertemente su antebrazo con la izquierda, mientras que una esfera lila aparecía en su mano derecha— **¡Kitsune no Hassha! (Proyectil del Zorro)** —la esfera de Ki lila voló hacía la esfera de viento y para horror de Orochimaru su Jutsu se disipó en el aire, mientras que la esfera lila lo golpeaba con gran fuerza y acalambraba su cuerpo—Veamos si esta vez sobrevives —Naruto realizó sellos de manos y comenzó a cargar Chakra Raiton y pequeñas esferas de sangre alcanzaron su mano, entonces Orochimaru vio que si lo había herido en los antebrazos, pero... el hecho de que la sangre se comportara así…

— _¡Vamos, muévete!_ —gritó Orochimaru dentro de su mente, mientras que trataba de moverse, pero simplemente no podía y no sabía por qué. Más rayos rodearon al rubio, asustando a Orochimaru al notar el aumento de Chakra y de la rara energía del hijo de Minato, ¿qué demonios era ese chico?— _¡MUEVETE!_ —Pronto una luz roja/naranja era despedida por el cuerpo del niño, quien lanzó un gritó, mientras que esa aura volvía a rodearlo, un poder inmenso se dejó sentir en el Bosque de la Muerte y segundos despues, el aura cambiaba de color y ahora era el rubio era rodeado por un aura roja de fuego, su cabello se volvió rojo, así como sus ojos y pronto solo era una presión inmensa en el aire.

— **¡Chiton no Hoko: Denki! (Rugido de E. Sangre: Descarga Eléctrica)** —De la mano del rubio surgió una esfera de sangre del tamaño de una pelota de tenis rodeada de rayos, directo hacía Orochimaru, quien pudo sentir su torso desentumecerse, cuando el Jutsu lo golpeó, una explosión cubrió el lugar, todo se llenó de humo y el Jutsu barrió con una gran parte del bosque.

El humo se despejó y en el lugar de Orochimaru estaba una serpiente lila gigante, la cual rugió furiosa y enfadada al verse lastimada, tenía literalmente agujeros por todo el cuerpo, rápidamente se dirigió hacia rubio, pero al reconocerlo a causa de su Ki, sus ojos mostraron asombro y horror.

— **¡OROCHIMARU!** —Chilló asustada la serpiente, cosa que sorprendió a su invocador— **¡¿PORQUÉ COMBATES CONTRA UN SAIYAJIN?!** —Estaba aterrorizada y eso extrañó por demás a Orochimaru, quien nunca antes había visto a su invocación tan asustada ante el poder de nadie, eso solo podía indicar que el poder del hijo de Minato y Kushina superaba al poder de la invocación, algo inaudito— **¡¿PORQUÉ COMBATES CONTRA EL TRANSMIGRANTE DE LAS ALMAS DE YAMOSHI Y KON?!**

— ¿Yamoshi y Kon? —Preguntó Orochimaru confundido, luego recordó la otra palabra rara— ¿Qué es un Saiyajin? —preguntó. Hikari e Yami estaban allí escuchando, luego de recuperar uno de los pergaminos de ese tal Orochimaru. Listo, ya podrían perfectamente irse a la torre, sin embargo: les interesaba lo que tuviera que decir la serpiente esa.

— **Los Saiyajin son una raza extraterrestre de guerreros muy poderosos, pero… este chico ni siquiera es del universo 6** —dijo Manda temblando del horror, sin dejar de mirarlo — **Este chico, tiene en su interior no solo el alma de Kyūbi como ya bien sabes, sino que es el transmigrante de las almas del primer Súper Saiyajin: Yamoshi y del Súper Saiyajin Dios: Kon. Ellos pertenecen al universo 7, Los Saiyajin de ese universo son conocidos por ser amantes de la guerra, además de la conquista de planetas** —Manda temblaba de forma descontrolada, los miembros del equipo **7** y **11** se acercaron y ahora escuchaban más claramente la explicación — **El planeta Vegeta del universo 7 fue borrado, lo sé porque es algo que los Hakai-Shin del Multiverso desaprobaron en silencio, aunque no le dijeron nada al Hakai-Shin de** _ **ese**_ **universo; pero al permitir esa destrucción, se perdieron muchos recursos tecnológicos y el universo cayó de escala o algo así** —entonces retomó el tema— **Orochimaru: este chico es un amante de las batallas a causa de su sangre Saiyajin, así es esa raza en ese universo, son guerreros que nunca dejan de combatir y cada golpe que reciben lo convierten en nueva información, en nuevo poder para ellos, pero además: este chico puede acceder al Súper Saiyajin tú mismo lo estás presenciando en** _ **estos**_ **momentos y por tus heridas, así como las mías... diría que ya recibiste algunos ataques de Ki. El Súper Saiyajin es un estado en el cual todos los sentidos se agilizan, la fuerza aumenta y la cantidad de Ki también lo hace. Ahora escúchame atentamente: discúlpate por el chico antes de que te mate, porque puede hacerlo sin ningún problema, eso es lo que me indica su poder. No hablo de su Chakra, estoy hablando de su** _ **Ki**_ **, el cual es inmenso, solo míralo: esa transformación se llama Súper Saiyajin fase 2 y la está manteniendo sin ningún problema, eso indica cuan elevado es su poder, discúlpate por la ofensa que le hayas ocasionado al chico, hazlo antes de que el planeta sea destruido, porque tiene el poder para hacerlo** —Manda desapareció, Orochimaru cayó de pie y miró pálido al Uzumaki, antes de sacar los dos pergaminos del examen.

—Si tienes algún Jutsu **Raiton** , enséñamelo —ordenó Naruto, con ayuda de Kyūbi, para hacer su voz más profunda, en eso otro pergamino voló a su mano, Orochimaru desapareció en un **Shunshin** , el chico sonrío y empleo el **Bukūjutsu** para ir en busca de su equipo.

Yami e Hikari salieron de allí.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke realizó sellos de manos, Yami tomó una flecha y tensó su arco, Hikari realizó sellos de manos.

 **3** Gennin's de Oto aparecieron, uno de ellos alcanzó a decir que fueron enviados para luchar contra Sasuke.

Naruto comenzó a lanzar esferas de Ki lilas desde el aire, causando explosiones que hicieron girar a los Gennin's para verlo.

— **Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)** —exclamó Sasuke, arrojando una serpiente de fuego, la cual fue esquivada por uno de ellos.

— **¡Aka Ya! (Flecha Roja)** —exclamó Yami, arrojado una flecha la cual hirió a la chica, quien se arrancó la flecha con irá y se preparó para saltar sobre la joven. Yami sonrío.

— **Doton: Doryūsō no Jutsu (E. Tierra: Jutsu Picos de Tierra)** —exclamó la Senju, creando varios cientos de picos de tierra, pero ninguno hirió a sus enemigos, hasta que la flecha de Yami explotó, matando a la chica, los picos de tierra se volvieran proyectiles, matando a uno de ellos, solo quedando viva una malherida momia, quien quería usar un Jutsu con aquel extraño aparato de su brazo.

— **¡Taihō! (Cañón)** —exclamó Naruto cargando Ki en su puño, mientras que su enemigo se preparaba para matar al rubio, diciendo que al menos a él se lo llevaría al infierno. Ocurrió una explosión. Los pelos de la nuca de Sasuke, Yami y Hikari se erizaron cuando escucharon como el cráneo de su enemigo se partía a causa del poder que llevaba el puño de Naruto en ese golpe. El cadáver cayó a la distancia, el equipo **7** , entró en la torre.


	20. Serpiente y Reencuentro

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Serpiente y Reencuentro**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hiruzen se mostró preocupado cuando le fue comunicado por el equipo 7 sobre su encuentro con: "Una extraña mujer que lanzaba serpientes"

— ¡ANBU! —gritó Hiruzen, ante él, aterrizó una Kunoichi con cabello lila, mascara de gata y el uniforme estándar —Neko, forma un escuadrón, avisen a Anko y comiencen a buscar a Orochimaru.

—Hai, Hokage-Sama —dijo la ANBU.

— ¿Supieron que buscaba? —Preguntó Hiruzen, pero ellos negaron con la cabeza —Bien, vayan a descansar.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Al anochecer, el escuadrón de Yugao encontró a Anko agarrándose su cuello, justo donde estaba el Ten no Jūin.

—Cuidado —advirtió la Kunoichi adolorida.

Justo a tiempo.

Yugao e Inu lograron tomar posiciones de defensa y negar el ataque de Orochimaru, mientras que su compañero Saru fue decapitado.

— ¡Katon Dan: Homura! (Bala de E. Fuego: Llama) —exclamó Uma, liberando un proyectil de fuego.

— ¡NO! —gritó Yugao, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

— **¡Fūton: Atsugai! (E. Viento: Daño de Presión)** —exclamó Orochimaru, antes de que las llamas se expandieran sin control a su alrededor, quemando el bosque a **50** kilómetros a la redonda. Miró, como todos los ANBU's cayeron muertos y sonrió, luego se giró al sentir otro Chakra —Veo que te has salvado, Anko-Chan.

Anko se lanzó sobre él, pero fue esquivaba gracias a que el torso de Orochimaru se movió de forma imposible, antes de darle un rodillazo, que le sacó el aire a la Kunoichi, pero ella convocó una Katana, logrando clavársela en el hombro a su Sensei y luego sacar fuerza de flaqueza (y Chakra extra), para hacer que golpeara su espalda contra un árbol, el Sen'nin sonrió, pero no podía moverse, entonces vio a Anko tomar su mano y con la otra clavó la mano de Orochimaru y la suya al árbol, mientras que realizaba un sello de mano, pero Orochimaru parecía más divertido que preocupado —Oh, querida Anko ¿en serio pensabas usar ese Jutsu en mi, siendo yo quien te lo enseñó?

—Ambos vamos a morir aquí.

—No —dijo él, antes de que ella viera como su Sensei realizaba sellos de mano con la mano que aun tenía libre y el cuerpo de Orochimaru se descomponía en cientos de serpientes, las cuales mordieron a Anko en cientos de partes de su cuerpo, mientras que ella gritaba —Sayonara Anko-Chan, aun debo de encontrar a… —Orochimaru fue lanzado hacía la derecha por una vasta fuerza y destruyó 3 árboles con su cuerpo, adolorido se puso de pie, encontrándose con una mujer la cual esperaba nunca volver a ver —Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? La… Fushigina-Nin no Konoha (misteriosa Ninja de Konoha), Namikaze Bayam.

—Pagarás por querer perturbar la paz de la aldea durante este examen, Orochimaru —dijo Bayam, mientras que el Sen'nin sonreía. Por fuera podía parecer divertido y que la amenaza no significaba nada, pero por dentro estaba horrorizado, ya había comprobado que Bayam no era humana, Manda lo había dicho, ella era una extraterrestre con forma humana, pero esos genes de fuerza y su habilidad de… lanzar poder puro, no se vieron disminuidas en las generaciones venideras, casi podría afirmar que Naruto poseía Chakra por Kushina y esta energía por Bayam y Minato, ahora que recordaba: a Minato siempre se le dificultaron ciertos Jutsus, ahora… quizás aquello significara que la energía de Bayam era mayor que el Chakra— **¡Katon: Hassha Kage no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Proyectil de Sombra)** —Bayam realizó sellos de manos e infló sus mejillas, mientras que movía lentamente sus brazos y a su alrededor aparecían 11 esferas de Ki azules, luego escupió llamas para cada una, despues apuntó hacía Orochimaru.

— _¡Maldito imbécil, deberías de haberte movido en alguna dirección!_ —gruñó una voz siseante, la cual Orochimaru creyó que sería su conciencia.

— **¡Fūton: Gōfū Bōheki no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Pared de Viento Protector)** —exclamó Orochimaru, realizando sellos de manos y luego soplando el viento que tenía en sus pulmones, creando un escudo.

— ¿Crees que eso te salvará? —preguntó Bayam divertida. Cuando el escudo y las esferas de Ki/Fuego entraron en contacto, todo explotó alrededor de Orochimaru, quedando de él solo el recuerdo (y sus piernas) —Un problema menos para la al… —miró en una dirección sintiendo un pico de Ki que ya conocía, pero era imposible, habían pasado muchos años desde aquello.

En la torre, Naruto sintió un Ki desconocido y supo que habían problemas: Solo su abuela y él empleaban el arte del Ki en el Continente Elemental, así que creó un Chi Bushin, el cual dejó en su cama y él salió de la habitación empleando su Bukūjutsu para ver qué pasaba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto-Kun? —Preguntó Bayam al ver al rubio llegar a su posición, Naruto se sorprendió al ver un par de esferas flotando en el lago y no haberlas escuchado al caer, pues su tamaño era moderadamente grande, pero, en realidad parecían flotar en el aire —Deberías de estar con tu equipo.

—Lo sé, pero… —vaciló —Sentí este pico de Ki y deseaba saber qué pasaba.

Ambos Namikaze desenfundaron Shuriken's y aguardaron.

Las capsulas de exploración se abrieron y cuando Bayam las vio, cayó de rodillas y se tapó la boca, mientras que las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, al ver eso, Naruto supo que no eran enemigos.

Ante él y para su sorpresa, había una joven muy parecía a su abuela, solo que su armadura era más bien similar a la suya al portar correas y era completamente blanca.

— _ **No creo que sean enemigas, Naruto-Kun**_ —dijo Ritsuko — _ **Intenta con mí... detección.**_ —Cuando Naruto nació, Ritsuko le juró a Kushina que si algo malo pasaba, ella cuidaría del rubio y desgraciadamente, algo muy malo pasó a aquella ocasión. Ella le enseñó a Naruto los secretos del Chakra, ciertas cosas que él aun no había empleado hoy en día, pero ya llegaría el momento, entre esas cosas estaba la Detección de Sentimientos Negativos, habilidad que el joven empleó en la mujer tan parecida a su abuela y en la alienígena que la acompañaba.

La alienígena tenía la piel blanca, ojos dorados, en su cabeza tenía una gran joya de color dorado, así como en sus hombros y antebrazos, además de sus pantorrillas, cosas que Bayam y Naruto alcanzaron a ver, al menos un poco a causa de la camisa de tela y el pantalón que llevaba Snow.

— ¡Bayam-Neechan! —gritó la chica abrazando a Bayam.

—Kinoko-Chan —dijo Bayam abrazándola con fuerza, para luego girarse sonriente —Naruto-Kun, ella es tu tía-abuela Kinoko y la otra joven, es una amiga de la infancia de Kino-Chan.

— ¡No me llames Kino-Chan! —gruñó enfadada.

—Obachan, lo mejor será movernos a causa de que estamos en el bosque y… ya sabes que por aquí las criaturas son más grandes de lo normal —dijo Naruto, Bayam asintió, los 4 comenzaron a volar y fueron a la mansión Namikaze, donde Bayam y Kinoko pudieron contarse sus cosas.

Kinoko y Snow habían estado liberando cientos de planetas los cuales habían sido controlados por Freezer, el primo de Snow y aun no entendían como habían cruzado a este universo.

Bayam dijo que murió y le fue permitido volver a la vida pero en el universo 6, donde se enamoró de un Ninja, tuvo un hijo llamado Minato y ahora ante Kinoko y Snow estaba su nieto.

Demasiadas emociones por un día. A la mañana siguiente Naruto volvió a la torre para no preocupar a sus compañeras y a causa de su cercanía con el Hokage, Hiruzen le dijo que si eran muchos los que llegaran a la torre se realizaría un torneo extra.

Por desgracia llegaron: el equipo 8 (Hinata, Shino y Kiba), el 9 (Neji, Lee y Tenten), 10 (Ino. Shikamaru y Chōji), así como los equipos de Suna y Oto.

El torneo extra o también llamado "Batallas Preliminares" sería realizado.

Pero el día lunes.

Eso les daría tiempo a Naruto, Bayam y Snow de conocerse. La Demoniza del Frio enseñó una sencilla pulsera a la cual nadie le vio nada extraño, hasta que ella oprimió un botón, transformándose en humana: Ahora era una chica de cabello rubio, ojos dorados, llevaba una camisa blanca y un pantalón del mismo color.

Aquel día y los siguientes, aprovecharon para enseñarles la aldea a Bayam y Snow.

 **El día lunes, tendría lugar el torneo.**


	21. XX

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::**

 **20**

 **::::**

A causa de que varios comerciantes y Damiyō's aliados se habían mostrado interesados en el torneo, se les obsequió un mes de entrenamiento a los participantes.

—Cuéntame, Neechan, ¿Qué fue de tu vida cuando llegaste a este mundo? —preguntó una interesada Kinoko, mientras que recorrían la aldea.

—Pues, conocí a mi marido, él me enseñó a usar una energía llamada Chakra —comentó Bayam —Él falleció por una guerra en la cual éramos solo civiles. Corrí con tu sobrino en brazos, se llamaba Minato y… lo vi crecer, formar un equipo, proteger la aldea… se enamoró de una mujer llamada Kushina quien, por medio de un arte muy complicado llamado Fūinjutsu, se convirtió en la carcelera de una criatura con forma de zorro, la cual luego pasó a estar dentro de Naruto-Kun.

— ¿Es mi sobrino nieto? —preguntó asombrada.

—Creí que era tu hijo —dijo Snow.

—Actualmente —continuó Naruto —Estamos en un examen para subir de rango. Obachan me está entrenando, hasta que ustedes llegaron.

—Les permitiremos conocer la aldea y luego continuaremos el entrenamiento, Naruto-Kun —dijo Bayam.

—Sin problemas —dijo un calmado Naruto. Kinoko y Snow quedaron encantadas con la comida que les ofrecieron y se mostraron interesadas en aprender el arte del Chakra, además de que Naruto usó un Jutsu el cual les introdujo en su paisaje mental permitiéndoles conocer a Ritsuko, Yamoshi y Kon.

— ¡Tengamos un combate, Naruto-Kun! —Pidió Kinoko emocionada y sonriente, chocando su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda —Tu Súper Saiyajin, contra mi Seishin-tekina Jōtai (Estado Espiritual)

—Bien, Obachan —dijo Naruto sonriente, mientras que ambos partían hacía la zona de entrenamiento de la casa.

Entre las sombras, en las copas de los arboles, estaba Orochimaru, quien se relamió los labios, deseoso de saber más sobre los Saiyajin y su nivel de poder.

Los vio cambiar físicamente, aunque el cambio en la chica era menos visible, había que tener un muy bien ojo para alcanzar a verlo: El cabello adquiría ciertos destellos azules, pero el de Naruto era más visible, pues el cabello se erizaba y oscurecía el tono del mismo, antes de lanzarse hacía el frente, chocando sus puños y luego dar paso a un encuentro solo de Taijutsu, el cual pronto provocó un terremoto en toda la aldea, entre más se alargaba la batalla entre ambos Saiyajin's.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En otro lugar de la aldea, se encontraba Hatake Kakashi, el cual estaba ante Uchiha Sasuke.

El Uchiha no poseía grandes cantidades de Chakra, era de hecho el que poseía los conductos de Chakra más pequeños de todos los de su generación y por ello un Jutsu como el Chidori se le complicaba usarlo. Kakashi no sabía lo que pasaba por la mente del Uchiha, no sabía sobre los celos que él le tenía a Naruto por su poder. Hatake solo veía a su fallecido amigo Obito en Sasuke.

Eso era algo extraño para algunas personas con más cerebro y no tan sentimentales como Kakashi, pues a Sasuke le habían hecho muchos exámenes psicológicos e incluso antes de que el clan fuera exterminado, ya demostraba varios indicios de narcisismo y deseos de poder.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

A Hikari y a Sayuri les había tomado demasiado tiempo encontrar a Naruto, pues él desapareció hace ya casi que una semana, la cual aprovecharon entrenando con sus familias. Su sorpresa fue grande, al verlo acompañado no solo por su madre (según ellas), además era acompañado por unas chicas, una similar a Bayam y otra de cabello rubio. Ambas se presentaron como Kinoko y Yuki (Snow), explicaron que eran "amigas de la familia Namikaze", eso calmó los celos de Hikari y Sayuri, ambas Kunoichis pidieron ayuda para entrenar, nadie se opuso, aunque Naruto tuvo que entrenar su Raiton de lado, así como Hikari su Doton, mientras que Sayuri recibió ayuda con su Katon por parte de Bayam.

Entre Jutsus Raiton, Doton, Katon y aprender sobre el control del Ki, pasó el mes de entrenamiento y finalmente llegó el día del Torneo de combate de Konoha.

El primer combate seguramente quedaría en la memoria de todos: Los últimos miembros de dos clanes fundadores de Konoha se enfrentarían.

Por un lado el siempre arrogante Uchiha Sasuke, usuario del Katon, Chidori y Sharingan.

Por el otro, el siempre calmado y misterioso Namikaze Naruto, usuario del Raiton, Chiton, Ki y del estado Súper Saiyajin.

Sasuke comenzó a realizar sellos de manos, pero tuvo que esquivar una bola de Ki rodeada de rayos.

—Veamos que tienes, Sasuke —dijo Naruto quieto, antes de actuar a gran velocidad: sacando **8** Shuriken's, sosteniendo **4** con cada mano— **¡Raiton: Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu!** —lo que en el comienzo eran **8** Shuriken's centelleando a causa del rayo, pronto fueron cientos.

— **¡Kawarimi no Jutsu!** —exclamó Sasuke, reemplazándose con un tronco, el cual fue destruido, apareciendo luego detrás de Naruto, con un Kunai, dispuesto a clavárselo en la cabeza.

Pero Naruto se giró y golpeó el antebrazo de Sasuke, antes de usar el Kunai del Uchiha, infringirse una herida, concentrar Chiton en su mano, crear una especie de guante y lanzar un golpe al costado del Uchiha, quien abrió la boca y escupió sangre, quedándose totalmente quieto debido al dolor, momento que Naruto aprovechó para rodear su otra mano de Rayos y soltarle un combo inmenso de puños.

— _Muévete_ —gruñó Sasuke, pero no podía, aun así podía realizar sellos de manos, pero no lograba defenderse al mismo tiempo — **Katon…** **Bakuhatsu… no Jutsu** —exclamó, mientras que su cuerpo expulsaba una esfera de fuego que se expandió, pero sorprendentemente, además de la tierra que fue fundida en el ataque, Naruto estaba intacto más allá, pues se movió rápidamente con el Bukūjutsu— ¿Qué? —Gritó indignado— ¿Cómo escapaste a mi explosión?

—No tengo porqué responder a eso —dijo Naruto, antes de arrojarse contra Sasuke solo corriendo, cosa que sorprendió a todos, pues en pocos segundos recorrió una gran distancia y conectó un golpe en el rostro, ocasionando que el Uchiha se zarandera y retrocediera— **¡** **Saidai Sutorōku** **! (Golpe Máximo)** —Naruto esquivó un intento de Sasuke por golpearlo en la cara, dándole él dicho golpe en la nariz, luego le golpeó con la rodilla en el abdomen y luego fue un puño rodeado de Ki, mandándolo a volar.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la fuerza del Namikaze.

Sasuke se recuperó como bien pudo y activó su Sharingan —No podrás ganarme ahora.

— ¿Eso crees? —Preguntó Naruto, antes de levantar su mano derecha, una esfera de Ki lila apareció en ella— **Kikōha (Onda de Ki)** —dijo calmado, antes de que la esfera saliera hacía Sasuke, quien no entendía varias cosas: no entendía por qué no podía copiarla, no entendía por qué no podía comprenderla con el Sharingan, si se suponía que este podía leer el Chakra de los Jutsus, eso era algo aprendido con Kakashi, pero por alguna razón ahora no estaba surtiendo el mismo efecto.

— ¡SASUKE-KUN, CUIDADO! —gritó Sakura desde su lugar.

Sasuke despertó, esquivó la esfera de Ki, detrás de él, en el muro se formó una destrucción tal, que todos se quitaron de ese lado de las gradas. El Uchiha realizó sellos de manos— **¡Katon: Dai Dan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bala)** —una bola de fuego de gran tamaño salió hacía Naruto. La bala explotó y alzó una nube negra— ¡ESO TE ENSEÑARÁ A NO SUBESTIMARME! —Pero el humo se despejó enseñando a Naruto no solo intacto, sino que estaba rodeado por un aura blanca.

—Entre más Chakra usas… más lo desgastas —dijo Naruto, antes de soltar un grito, mientras que sus ojos se volvían verdes, su cabello se erizaba aun más y era rodeado por un aura dorada, Naruto despareció, apareció ante Sasuke, asombrado por el nuevo estado del Namikaze— **¡** **Chimei-tekina Kumiawase** **! (Combinación Fatal)** —aunque Sasuke podía ver hacía donde iban los puños o patadas de Naruto, gracias al Sharingan, carecía de velocidad para esquivar o no podía concentrar la suficiente cantidad de Chakra en sus brazos para desviar los de Naruto o desviar sus ataques con ayuda de sus brazos, pues su mente le decía una cosa, pero su cuerpo hacía otra. En cada puño y patada, Naruto descargaba una fuerza física mayor, haciendo a Sasuke volar por el aire, pero parecía que Naruto era tan rápido que podía correr al tiempo que él, manteniendo una distancia de cero, impidiendo que su enemigo se defendiera y siendo dejado inconsciente por los golpes de Naruto.

— ¡EL GANADOR ES NARUTO UZUMAKI DE KONOHA! —Dijo el árbitro —Siguiente combate: Rock Lee de Konoha vs Sabaku no Gaara de Suna.

Los Shinobis de Suna comenzaron a mirarse unos a otros, pero Hiruzen notó esto y mandó a llamar de forma muy discreta de Yugao— _"Neko-San, prepara las rutas de evacuación e invoca a todos los ANBU's que puedas, algo muy malo está a punto de pasar"_

—Hai, Hokage-Sama —dijo la ANBU.

Si bien Lee era veloz y fuerte, nada parecía ser capaz de atravesar la defensa de Gaara, pero Lee hizo algo inesperado para sus compañeros y arrojó varios Kunai's, los cuales obviamente jamás dañaron al pelirrojo a simple vista, hasta que chasqueó sus dedos, haciendo que explotaran.

— ¡¿ETIQUETAS EXPLOSIVAS?! —gritó una asombrada Tenten.

La arena trató de proteger a Gaara, quedando cristalizada.

— **¡Konoha no Ken!** —Exclamó Lee, destruyendo de un puño la cúpula de cristal, antes de darle un combo de golpes en el rostro a Gaara, siendo más que suficiente para dejarlo fuera de combate.

— ¡El ganador es Rock Lee de Konoha! —exclamó Hayate.

—Al parecer tomó mi Chimei-Tekina Kumiawase —dijo Naruto.

Los Shinobis de Suna y Oto se sorprendieron al ver caer a su arma de forma tan fácil y más, al ver a Lee arrojándole agua encima, para que despertara, esto evitando que el Bijū surgiera. Al mismo tiempo, Kabuto liberó el Genjutsu, pero las plumas se desvanecieron, Orochimaru, disfrazado como el Kazekage, buscó con la mirada a su mano derecha, para saber qué diablos había pasado, encontrándose con aquella rara chica rubia que acompañaba a los Namikaze, a la cual le había crecido una cola en la parte baja de la espalda y acababa de atravesar con una gran fuerza el pecho de Kabuto matándolo.

Ante esto, los Shinobis de Suna y Oto se retiraron, pues ninguna de sus dos armas funcionó, ya que Gaara estaba inconsciente y Kabuto había fallecido, pero el Kazekage salió volando desde donde estaba, cayendo en medio del campo de batalla, Bayam se puso ante él y le soltó una esfera de Ki dorada, cuando los Shinobis de Suna quisieron atacarla por matar a su líder, se pudo ver que era Orochimaru, al verse engañados, los Shinobis Suna fueron los primeros en atacar a Oto y luego lo hicieron los Shinobis de Konoha.

 **El plan de Orochimaru para destruir Konoha, había salido extremadamente mal.**


	22. Contra-Invasión

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **20: Contra-invasión**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Orochimaru si bien sintió el golpe, no vio quien lo atacó, solo supo que había salido volando por los aires y cayó en medio del estadio de Konoha, donde ya los Shinobis de la aldea estaban contraatacando a los Shinobis de Suna y Oto

— **¡Raiton: Sen Denki Dekiru no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Mil Golpes Eléctricos)** —exclamó Naruto abriendo la boca, dejando ir cientos de esferas de rayo, las cuales golpearon a varios Shinobis invasores, quienes estaban pensando en sus propios problemas, pues eran atacados abiertamente por los Chūnnin y Jōnnin, mientras que los ANBU's atacaban desde las sombras.

Mientras tanto, Orochimaru había llevado a Hiruzen a lo más alto del estadio y fueron encerrados por 4 Shinobis de Oto, en una barrera lila.

— **¡Nami no Oto no Jutsu! (Jutsu Onda de Sonido)** —exclamó Orochimaru, logrando ralentizar a su maestro, para luego aparecer ante él, dándole un golpe con la rodilla y un puño en el rostro— **¡Mandara no Jin! (Formación de Diez Mil Serpientes)** —las serpientes fueron contra el anciano, pero no por nada Hiruzen era llamado Shinobi no Kami.

— **¡Katon: Haisekishō no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Cenizas Ardientes)** —todo el lugar fue cubierto por cenizas.

Orochimaru vio una oportunidad y realizó sellos de manos— **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Edo…!** —Fue cosa de morder el aire o más bien, de cerrar sus dientes, para que una explosión fuera causada en todo el lugar cerrado. El suelo se agrietó y se volvió frágil, Orochimaru fue quemado completamente —Ese… Ese Jutsu… —un par de manos salieron de su boca y luego un nuevo cuerpo —No lo conocía…

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Sogu Tensasai! (Cadena de Destrucción)** —exclamó Tenten, liberando de ambos pergaminos cientos de armas, con las cuales comenzó a convertir a sus enemigos en alfileteros humanos.

— **¡Konoha Shōfū! (Corriente de la Hoja)** —Gritó Lee, pateando a un Shinobi de Oto y luego girándose— **¡Konoha Daisenpū! (Gran Remolino de la Hoja)** —dos de Suna salieron volando, tras un combo de patadas.

— **¡Konoha Gōkiri Senpū! (Fuerte Remolino de la Hoja)** —los **6** Jōnnin's de Oto no supieron que pasó, solo que Guy estaba ante ellos y luego salieron volando.

— **¡Gatsūga! (Fuerte Remolino de la Hoja)** —Kiba y Hana pasaron junto a los miembros del equipo **9** , empleando los tornados que formaban en compañía de sus compañeros caninos, arrasando con los invasores.

— **¡Hijutsu: Mushidama! (Jutsu Secreto: Esfera de Insectos)** —los Aburame mandaron a sus insectos, los cuales le arrebataron el Ki a los invasores y cada vez eran menos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

—Ríndete, Orochimaru —pidió el anciano.

—Jamás, Sensei —dijo Orochimaru, antes de abrir la boca y regurgitar una espada, haciendo que los ojos de Hiruzen se abrieran, mientras que Orochimaru sonreía.

—Esa espada, ¿como…? —el anciano se hizo a un lado, cuando la hoja del arma de su antiguo alumno se alargó, se agachó esquivando el corte y lanzó patada que mandó el arma al otro lado, pero la hoja se encogió. Apretó los dientes, al ver que vencer a su maestro no resultaría fácil— **¡Doton: Doryū Taiga no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Flujo de Rio de Tierra)** —la superficie sobre la cual estaba parado Orochimaru pronto se volvió lodo y era difícil mantenerse en pie.

— **¡Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Esfera del Vacío)** —exclamó el Sen'nin, lanzando una esfera de viento de gran envergadura que fue contra Hiruzen.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hiashi, junto a Hinata, Hanabi y Neji estaban repartiendo su Jūken entre Shinobis de Suna y de Oto.

Hiashi y Neji usaban el **Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō (Ocho Trigramas Ciento Veintiocho Palmas)**.

Hinata y Hanabi el **Hakke Sanjūni Shō (Ocho Trigramas Treinta y Dos Palmas)**

Kakashi usaba su **Raikiri** en cada mano y lo combinaba con Taijutsu, matando a sus enemigos, al travesarlos con el poder del Rayo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Doryūheki no Jutsu! (Jutsu Muro de Tierra)** —una defensa se alzó desde el suelo, retumbó, pero se mantuvo en su lugar, entonces sintió el peligro y se giró, solo para recibir un puño de Orochimaru en el rostro y luego una patada, haciéndolo retroceder y alzar la guardia, atrapando el brazo de Orochimaru y luego alargar la otra mano, realizando sellos de manos solo con esa mano.

— _¡Esa secuencia…!_ —se dijo Orochimaru asustado, antes de que una llamarada lo cubriera todo, quedando él completamente quemado, pero tras abrir la boca, salió de su propio cuerpo ileso. — _Ese fue el_ _ **Katon: Arekuruu Honō no Jutsu (E. Fuego: Jutsu Llama Embravecida)**_ —murmuró fatigado — _Maldita sea, ya he empleado dos veces la muda de piel, cosa que solo me hace fatigarme… Sensei no debería de ser tan fuerte a esta edad a no ser… mierda, necesitaría del Byakugan o el Sharingan para poder…_ —dejo de pensar y trato de concentrarse en la batalla, pero ya era tarde, pues su maestro había invocado a Enma, quien tomó su forma de bastón y desataron entre ambos un combo sobre Orochimaru, que le quebró muchos huesos. En eso, el Jutsu cayó, Orochimaru e Hiruzen vieron, como los 4 del Sonido estaban en el suelo.

Muertos.

Y allí estaban Bayam, Kinoko, Yuki y Naruto, quienes rodearon al Sen'nin, el cual comenzó a concentrar Chakra y controló la Kusanagi desde lejos, haciendo que fuera contra su maestro, pero Naruto se puso entre Hiruzen y el arma y con una onda de Ki roja, destruyó el arma.

— **¡Handan! (Juicio)** —gritaron Bayam y Kinoko, tras acomodarse, una ante Orochimaru y otra detrás de él.

— **¡Chimamire no Doku! (Veneno Sangriento)** —exclamó Orochimaru, usando un Kinjutsu aprendido en la Caverna Ryūchi, mientras que su cuerpo era atravesado por cientos de pequeñas esferas de Ki. Su cuerpo se transformó en una fuente de sangre, la cual salió en todas direcciones, pero la familia Namikaze (y Snow) expulsaron su Ki, logrando cubrirse ellos, sin que les cayera ni una gota de sangre encima, ni tampoco a Hiruzen —Malditos sean... —Naruto entró en Súper Saiyajin, empleó Chakra Raiton en sus piernas, apareció en frente de Orochimaru y le conectó un golpe repleto de Ki y Raiton en el estomago, atravesándolo por completo.

 **Cuando los invasores de Oto se dieron cuenta de que Orochimaru estaba muerto, así como Kabuto, escaparon u otros se dejaron capturar.**

 **Los invasores de Suna se fueron, cuando descubrieron que Orochimaru había reemplazado al Kazekage.**


	23. 22: Serpiente y Luna Roja

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **22: Serpiente y Luna Roja**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto miraba enfadado por el escape y se centró en los Shinobis de Oto, quienes a pesar de ir corriendo u otros usando el **Shunshin** , aun podía sentir su Ki, este solo desaparecerían cuando todos murieran, se giró y encontró a 7 Iryō-Nin atendiendo a Hiruzen.

—Él estará bien, Naruto-San —aseguró Yugao y él asintió, para luego sonreír.

—Siempre me ayudaste, junto a Obachan —dijo él sonriente —Por favor, encárguense de Ojisan, voy por Orochimaru, buscaré todas sus bases y las destruiré una por una.

—Tenga mucho cuidado, Naruto-San —pidió la ANBU y él asintió antes de emplear su Bukūjutsu y volando a gran velocidad, junto a Kinoko y Snow, siguiendo a los Shinobis de Oto y a Orochimaru, su rastro los llevó hasta una base en el Este de Kumogakure, donde la entrada era un agujero, una especie de Búnker, los tres usuarios del Ki descendieron y comenzaron a pasearse por allí y por allá, mientras que Naruto creaba una Espada de Ki y Fūton, asombrando a su tía y a su amiga, pronto encontraron varios Shinobis de Oto malheridos por la batalla, pero rápidamente todos cayeron por la espada del rubio y los golpes certeros y poderosos de Kinoko y Snow.

Uno trató de atacar a Snow por la espalda, pero murió cuando ella le enterró su cola en el pecho, haciéndolo explotar, despues siguieron, hasta encontrar a Orochimaru y a Kabuto, pero antes de entrar, dejaron una grabadora sobre el marco de la puerta y continuaron explorando la base, hasta dar con los 4 del Sonido a quienes mataron a punta de Ki, pues sería imposible que los sintieran de ese modo.

Kinoko deseó matar también a Kimimaru, pero Naruto lo negó y volvieron hacía la habitación de Orochimaru encontrándose en el camino a Kabuto, quien acababa de salir de la habitación, este trató de alertar a su amo, pero Naruto lo mató concentrando una esfera de Ki violeta y luego haciendo que la esfera se contrajera— _**"Taihō"**_ —susurró él, aunque Kabuto lo escuchó perfectamente y se horrorizó, realizó un Shunshin y el tronco fue atravesado por una esfera de menos de un **2** centímetros de grosor, pero apareció de cuclillas detrás del tronco y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, cuando su cráneo fue atravesado, matándolo instantáneamente.

Luego concentró Fūton en su mano derecha y una buena cantidad de Chakra en su mano, pero Orochimaru de algún modo lo presintió y cruzó sus brazos, evitando que la cuchilla de Fūton llegara a él.

— ¿Qué demonios es esto? —Se preguntó asombrado —Nunca… —el dolor en sus brazos se intensificó, mientras que la cuchilla parecía seguir acercándose a su rostro— _Nunca antes había visto un Chakra actuar así, por no decir que se trata de_ _ **Fūton**_ —Orochimaru consiguió desviarlo de su rostro y se clavó en la pared, por la puerta entraron Naruto, la "hija" de Bayam y la otra chica extraña. Ellas dos arrojaron esferas de Ki contra Orochimaru, pero este pudo escupirse de su piel, Naruto dejó de concentrar el Chakra, mientras que Orochimaru se transformaba en una serpiente gigante, creada a partir de otras más pequeñas, aunque conservando su rostro, sin embargo Naruto no se molestó por esa transformación y en cambió activó su Súper Saiyajin, eso asustó a Orochimaru, pues no había forma de escapar, bastó con que Orochimaru fuera encerrado en una esfera de Ki violeta de Naruto, lo escuchaban gritar en el interior de la técnica.

—Está hecho —dijo Naruto, mientras que ellos salían de allí y Kinoko juntaba sus manos, para destruir el Lugar.

—…

—Espera Obachan —le detuvo Naruto y ella desactivó su Técnica, para luego mirarlo —La información es lo más importante para un Shinobi —los 3 volvieron a descender, recorrieron toda la base, encontrándose con el laboratorio, un folder con todos los planes a futuro de Orochimaru y un libro sobre como planeaba llevarlos a cabo y cientos de atentados terroristas, tras eso, le permitieron a Kinoko destruir el lugar.

La base explotó por completo, matando definitivamente a Orochimaru.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tras volver a Konoha, sintieron los Chakras de Azuma y Kurenai descender a gran velocidad, así que fueron hacía allá, encontrándose con que eran un par de sujetos con capas, los atacaron sin preguntar, no hacía falta, pero ellos se alejaron, antes de ser golpeados.

—Naruto, Kinoko, Yuki —dijo una asombrada Kurenai quien les estaba agradecida, pero se desmayó, mientras que Azuma contemplaba la batalla.

—El Jinchūriki del Kyūbi viene a nosotros —murmuró Itachi, antes de realizar sellos de manos, pero Naruto fue más veloz, arrojándole lo que Itachi creyó que era un **Fūton: Rasengan** y esquivándolo en el último segundo, provocando una explosión gigantesca, entonces se giró cuando escuchó los gritos de dolor de Kisame, encontrándose con que la otra rubia (Snow) tenía su dedo señalando a su compañero y lanzaba rayos de una rara energía, convirtiendo a Kisame en un queso, cosa que aterró a Itachi, quien se giró y vio a la chica parecida a Bayam y a Naruto caerle encima, pero se reemplazó con un troco, luego los atacó por la espalda con un — **Katon: Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu (E. Fuego: Jutsu Niebla Mistica)** —exclamó Itachi, arrojando su niebla hacía ellos, pero Naruto con un solo golpe provocó que el viento y la propia niebla fuera hacía Itachi, explotándole a él.

— **¡Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Esfera de Vacío)** —exclamó Naruto, dejando ir la esfera.

— **¡Katon: Homuranagase no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Meteoro Ardiente)** —exclamó Itachi, pero tarde, se dio cuenta de su error, pues la niebla se convirtió en una esfera de fuego de gran tamaño a causa de la esfera de viento y casi le explota en la cara de no ser por el Shunshin, entonces notó algo más: Naruto flotaba a pocos centímetros del suelo y también las otras dos, vio a Naruto acariciar la superficie del agua y fueron encerrados en un domo— ¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó confundido —Esto no es Chakra.

—No. No lo es —dijo Kinoko, todos se asustaron pues no lo sintieron llegar —Se llama Ki —Kinoko entonces voló a gran velocidad hacía Itachi, comenzando a atacarlo con esferas de Ki, mientras que él retrocedía, solo para quedarse congelado, debido al dolor de su hombro derecho, se giró y se asustó profundamente, al notar que la rubia estaba detrás de él, señalándolo, entonces bajó la mirada encontrándose con que su hombro había sido atravesado, la chica lo tomó por el rostro y lo hizo ahogarse, pero Itachi logró escapar con un **Shunshin**.

—Voy por él, puedo sentir su Chakra y en caso de que lo suprima, no sabrá hacerlo con su Ki —dijo Naruto —Llévenlos a ellos a la aldea y avisen a Obachan de que me alcance, ellos van tras los Jinchūriki's, ellos son míos —ambas abrieron la boca para protestar— ¡No vengan! —Ambas gruñeron, vieron los cuerpos de Azuma y Kakashi, quienes de forma inexplicable llegaron a ese lugar y se fueron de allí con ellos, mientras que Naruto encontró el lugar donde estaba Itachi — **Raiton: Dai Wakusei Rasengan (E. Rayo: Jutsu Gran Esfera Giratoria Planetaria)** —tras cargar casi todo su Chakra en esa técnica _(por no hablar del Chakra de Ritsuko)_ , lo arrojó contra la base, explotando y dejando ver una rara estatua.

— _**¿Okasan?**_ —se preguntó Ritsuko.

— _¿Esa es tú Okasan?_ —preguntó Naruto.

— _ **Este… esto**_ —corrigió la Kitsune— _ **Es todo lo que queda de Okasan, se llama Gedō Mazo. Eso significa, que… Akatsuki tiene a alguien con el Rin'negan.**_

—Pues yo tengo el **Tenshigan** —dijo, en el momento justo, para esquivar una guadaña roja de **3** filos y desactivó la técnica, para luego recostarse en una mesa y atrapando el cable del arma, para luego jalar a la persona hacía él…

— **¡Tenshi no Fukuin! (Evangelio del Ángel)** —escuchó y atrapó en el aire un par de papeles, arrojándoselos al sujeto de la guadaña, haciéndolos explotar, para luego lanzarle una esfera de Raiton, que lo mató definitivamente. Pero pronto fue rodeado y momificado por cientos de papeles, los cuales comenzaron a robar su Chakra.

—Buen trabajo, Konan —dijo alguien desde afuera.

—Así que el Jinchūriki del Kyūbi se ha metido en la boca del lobo, ¿he? —Dijo Itachi, aun asustado tras la muerte de su compañero, pero aun así se mostraba calmado —Debemos ser cuidadosos, este sujeto es muy poderoso.

—Lo soy Itachi —dijo Naruto, detrás de él, el Uchiha lo apuñaló con un Kunai y él explotó en cientos de rayos, matando a la chica rubia (Deidara) y al Pez (Kisame).

— ¡MALDITO SEAS ITACHI! —Gritó Sasori— ¡ERA UN MALDITO **BUSHIN DAIBAKUHA**!

—Primera lección del mundo Shinobi, pelirrojo: Jamás le des la espalda al enemigo —dijo Naruto detrás de él, para luego arrancarle la cabeza de un puño y despues guardándose con curiosidad el cilindro del pecho del sujeto. Todos estaban sorprendidos, entonces Konan, por curiosidad deshizo su Jutsu, pues no estaba absorbiendo su Chakra, encontrándose al sujeto con un aura dorada, el otro se acercó a él dándole su Ki y Chakra, demostrando que era un **Kage Bushin**. Entonces el original comenzó a gritar, mientras que su Ki aumentaba, la base comenzó a temblar, todo se comenzó a venir abajo, pronto serían sepultados bajo los escombros de su propia base, a menos...

Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kakusu y ambos Zetsu's sacaron sus anillos— **¡Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyūfūjin! (Jutsu de Sellado: Nueve Dragones Consumidores de los Dragones Fantasma)** —exclamaron, mientras que la boca de la estatua se abría y de ella surgían nueve dragones de Chakra, pero no eran del tono cian característico del Chakra, sino que era de un tono zafiro a los cuales Naruto no pudo dañar, siendo atrapado e introducido en la boca de la estatua de Jubi, entonces los **9** ojos de la estatua se abrieron.

—Lo hemos logrado —dijo Nagato, apareciendo, sorprendiéndolos a todos —Ahora: Una nueva era nos espera —todos asintieron, pero entonces todo comenzó a templar nuevamente, la base colapsó por completo, pero Pein alejó los escombros con el **Shinra Tensei** , los ojos de la criatura y de entre los dientes se filtró una luz azul y una presión que los hizo a todos caer al suelo, entonces de un puño, Naruto se liberó y su cabello actualmente de un tono azul acero claro y aquella aura azul lo rodeaba, Itachi empleó el Susano'o y atacó a Naruto con la espalda Totsuga, pero este respondió atrapando la espada de Chakra con sus manos y luego presionó con todas sus fuerzas, destruyendo el Susano'o, dejándolos a todos sorprendidos e impactados, algo así tendría que ser imposible, tras eso Naruto se arrojó contra el Susano'o de Itachi, atravesando el espejo Yata y mandando a volar a Itachi, pero Tobi apareció y se llevó con él a Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kakusu y ambos Zetsu's.

El Gedō Mazo había sido destruido, ahora Akatsuki no tenía forma de capturarlos y habían perdido a Sasori, Deidara y Kisame.


	24. 23: Godaime Hokage

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **23: Godaime Hokage**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pein, Konan, Itachi y Kakusu, cayeron al suelo tras ser sacados de la dimensión de bolsillo por Tobi.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo Kuroi Zetsu —El Jinchūriki de Kyūbi…

— ¿Qué…? —Tobi se quitó la máscara, mientras temblaba del terror, aun sin poder creerse lo que había sentido— ¿Qué es ese sujeto?

—Otra pregunta igual de importante —murmuró Kakusu— ¿Quién eres tú, en realidad? —Tobi se giró para mirarlos, mostrando la mitad derecha de su rostro cicatrizado.

—Es… Uchiha Obito —dijo Itachi —El alumno del Yondaime Hokage. Te creía muerto tras la III Guerra Mundial Shinobi.

—Es asunto tuyo… creerme o no creerme, Itachi —dijo Obito.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Desperté, tras haber aceptado mi muerte, estaba sobre una cama, me encontré sin mi brazo derecho, ni mi pierna derecha. Ante mi, apareció un envejecido Madara, quien comenzó a hablarme… sobre cuán mal estaba este mundo, al comienzo no me interesó, pero me quedé, pues necesitaba que el brazo y la pierna implantada de Zetsu, se adaptaran a mi cuerpo. Madara me habló de su forma de ver el mundo, entrené con Shiro Zetsu y con Uzu Zetsu, hasta lograr retornar a la normalidad aun y con los implantes. Un día, Shiro apareció diciendo que Kakashi y Rin estaban rodeados por ANBU's de Kirigakure y que Minato-Sensei no estaba con ellos, traté de salir, pero mi brazo falló, entonces Uzu Zetsu se unió a mi cuerpo y fuimos a ayudarlos… aun deseaba volver a Konoha, pero… desgraciadamente, encontré a Kakashi asesinando a Rin ante mis ojos, ganando mi Mangekyō, al tiempo que Kakashi, lleno de furia, maté a los ANBU's de Kiri, luego, volví con Madara y acepté el llevar a cabo el Plan Ojo de Luna…_

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

— ¿Qué es ese Plan Ojo de Luna? —preguntó Kakusu.

—Capturar a los Bijū dentro del Gedō Mazo, pero sepan… que el Gedō Mazo es en realidad, la coraza… la cascara del Jūbi —todos se impactaron, ante las palabras de Obito.

Konan dio un paso hacía Obito— ¿Hablas del monstruo legendario enfrentado por Rikudō Sen'nin?

—Sí —dijo Obito —Madara era un Uchiha descendiente de una estirpe de sangre pura, a más no poder. Un sub-grupo Uchiha quienes creían en el fortalecimiento del Katon y del Sharingan mediante bodas arregladas, él y sus hermanos nacieron en ese ambiente. Madara me contó… que combatió a Hashirama, no por estar en contra de Konoha, sino para ganar sus células, pues lo había encontrado en una tablilla sagrada del clan Uchiha, aquella fusión le permitió despertar el Rin'negan y se lo implantó a Nagato, pero no en sus ojos, sino que selló el Rin'negan en lo más profundo de su cerebro.

—Cuando era un niño, antes de conocer a Yahiko y Konan, cuando mis padres aun vivían… crecí escuchando historias sobre una raza de guerreros de un lugar distante, los cuales conocían la manipulación de la energía y cada vez que recibían un golpe, se fortalecían aun más, creo que es a eso a lo que nos hemos enfrentado —dijo Nagato, aun con el cuerpo de Pein —Si tienes otro plan Obito, te escucharé y ya veré si me gusta o no —Obito solo pudo gruñir, el ataque del hijo de su Sensei había puesto a Akatsuki a elegir, no a servir. Ya no era el titiritero detrás de las sombras, ahora era el líder oficial.

— _Casi muero_ —pensó Itachi, llevando una mano a su pecho — _No. No puedo morir aun. No puedo permitirme que Sasuke viva con odio en su corazón por siempre, tengo que darle pistas para encontrarme, tras alcanzar el Mangekyō para que pueda matarme._

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Torre del Hokage**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Entonces, Naruto-Kun —dijo Hiruzen tratando de recapitularlo todo— ¿Seguiste a Itachi y a Kisame sin importar que tan difícil pudiera ser, asesinaste tú solo a Kisame, Deidara, Sasori e Hidan?

—Los otros sobrevivieron y habían tres los cuales no están en el libro Bingo, uno de ellos es un enmascarado y los otros dos… —dijo Naruto, frunciendo el ceño— ¿Tendrá usted una hoja de papel? —Hiruzen se la entregó y a Jiraiya casi le da un paro cardiaco al ver los dibujos, además de las descripciones de Naruto.

—El chico era mi alumno Yahiko y la chica era mi alumna Konan —murmuró Jiraiya casi en trance— ¿No viste a un muchacho de cabello rojo y largo con el Rinnegan?

—No —dijo él de forma contundente.

— ¿Por qué Yahiko está vivo? —Preguntó Jiraiya algo nervioso— ¿Por qué tiene los ojos de Nagato?

—No lo sé, ni me interesa —dijo Naruto de brazos cruzados —Pero: si vuelven a aparecer y si atacan la aldea, entonces voy a matar a los supervivientes. El enmascarado dijo que yo no lo podía tocar a causa de su técnica, pero logré hacerlo con un ataque basado en Ki.

—Por eso mismo pudiste golpearlo, Naruto-Kun… —Hiruzen escupió sangre sobre la mesa.

— ¿Pero qué…? —se preguntó Naruto.

—Cuando Orochimaru luchó conmigo, fue para inyectarme un veneno —dijo Hiruzen.

—Está muerto: lo despedacé —reveló Naruto, sorprendiendo a ambos hombres y entregando un pergamino, al abrirlo encontraron las cabezas de algunos Akatsuki y del propio Orochimaru. Hiruzen hizo una señal y le pagaron a Naruto.

—Naruto, quiero que me acompañes a buscar a mi compañera Tsunade, ella podría curar a Sensei, pero en caso de no lograrlo… —Jiraiya apretó los puños —Esa mujer podría ser la más indicada para tomar el puesto de Hokage, Naruto asintió, mientras que un grupo de Iryō-Nin en calidad de ANBU's bajaban.

—Por favor, salgan Jiraiya-Sama, Naruto-Sama —pidió el capitán ANBU, ambos asintieron y salieron.

—Ven conmigo Jiraiya, vamos a decirle a Obachan que nos iremos por algunos días para dar con Tsunade o te encontrará y te matará —dijo Naruto, haciendo que Jiraiya sufriera de escalofríos al recordar la fuerza física y la cantidad de Chakra que posee la Namikaze de orígenes inciertos.

 **::::::::::::::::**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que salieron de Konoha, Jiraiya aseguró que su Red Espía le había estado siguiendo los pasos a Tsunade y llegaron a un pueblo llamado Cha no Kuni.

—Hola, Tsunade —dijo Jiraiya saludando de forma amistosa.

—Jiraiya —dijo Tsunade— ¿Este es mi día de reencuentros? —Preguntó, el adolescente y el peliblanco le miraron —Me he encontrado con Orochimaru hace poco.

—Eso es imposible —murmuró Naruto frunciendo el ceño, cosa que llamó la atención de la rubia y de la pelinegra— ¿Dónde lo viste?

—Al sur del pueblo —contestó ella— ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

—Tsunade, él es Namikaze Naruto, es el hijo de Minato y tu alumna: Kushina —dijo Jiraiya, haciendo que los ojos de Tsunade se abrieran —Konoha fue atacada por Orochimaru, junto a su propia aldea oculta: Otogakure no Sato, despues mató al Kazekage y lo reemplazó.

—Así que los rumores son ciertos: Konoha fue atacada tanto por Suna, como por… Oto —murmuró la chica de cabello negro.

—Así es —dijo Naruto serio —Pero… tus palabras no son posibles, Tsunade-San, ¿Cuándo lo viste?

— ¿Tanto importa? —preguntó ella algo molesta por el tono de voz con el que la trataba Naruto.

—Mucho, lo maté ayer mismo —dijo él serio, cruzado de brazos; logrando asombrar a la chica que venía con Tsunade, la Sen'nin lo desestimó con un sonido de dientes.

— ¿Realmente pretendes que crea que tú, mataste a uno de los tres legendarios Sen'nin? —preguntó ella desestimándolo, solo para callarse al sentir la cantidad de Chakra que poseía Naruto, así como el Ki colosal que tenía Naruto.

—También puedo entrar en diversas fases del Súper Saiyajin —dijo Naruto, mientras que el aura de Ki blanco y el aura de Chakra azul zafiro le rodeaban —Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo.

—Tsunade —Jiraiya llamó su atención, queriendo volver al punto —Sensei está envenenado, creemos que solo tú podrías salvarlo y en caso de que no sea posible, los ancianos quieren que seas la Godaime Hokage.

— ¿Ser Hokage? —preguntó ella, aquellas palabras removieron años de dolor dentro de ella. —No. Lo lamento Jiraiya, pero aquello es algo a lo cual no estoy dispuesta. Perdí a tres grandes hombres por el sueño de ser Hokage —pensó de forma fugaz en su novio Dan, en su hermano Nawaki y… en aquel chico al cual había amado como si fuera su hijo, entonces conectó algunos puntos y miró a Naruto, quedándose de piedra sin poder creerlo, deseando que el chico estuviera usando un Henke, ¿era ese el hijo de Minato? La rubia no pudo evitar recordar algunas ocasiones en las cuales el hijo de Bayam le había sacado de quicio, así como recordar sus momentos de valentía y su optimismo incluso en su peor momento, recordó cómo llegó a verlo convertido en Hokage —Ve… —hizo un esfuerzo por encontrar su voz y ocultar su rostro de sorpresa y de miedo, Naruto era muy poderoso —Venía con Kabuto, estaba oculto bajo una capa y una capucha, su voz… bueno: apenas y tenía voz, se escuchaba un susurro débil más bien, dijo que quería ser curado de un veneno y una herida y que a cambio usaría un Jutsu derivado del Edo Tensei que resucitaría completamente a mis seres queridos —dijo la Sensei, al tiempo que Naruto se calmaba — _Este niño… es un monstruo. Quizás sea tan poderoso como mi abuelo._ —Tsunade, Shizune y Jiraiya, vieron a Naruto arrojarle un pergamino a la rubia, la cual, agarró el pergamino en el aire y primero miró el pergamino y luego a Naruto, extrañada —Es un sello el cual usa el principio del Edo Tensei, es decir: una base Yang para la invocación, pero luego recubre todo con Chakra Yin, queriendo aparentar que la persona vive, pero lo único que hace, es… darles una forma más humana. O eso dice el pergamino.

—Ese…—Tsunade bajó la cabeza, derramó algunas lagrimas, apretó el pergamino con todas sus fuerzas — Ese maldito de Orochimaru…

—Orochimaru está muerto, quizás fue Kabuto, pero sería muy pronto —dijo Naruto.

— ¿Dónde te encontrarás con él? —preguntó Jiraiya.

—Al sur de aquí. Mañana —dijo ella. —Jiraiya —el hombre le miró —No estoy dispuesta a volver a Konoha.

—Vendrás con nosotros y tomarás tu lugar como Hokage —dijo Naruto.

—Eres fuerte Naruto, tienes quizás el doble de Chakra que yo tengo, pero tu fuerza no será suficiente como para obligarme —dijo la rubia, Naruto sonrió desafiante.

— ¿Quieres probarme? —preguntó él.

—Seguro, Namikaze —dijo ella sonriente —Búscame en media hora en el campo que hay al sur de aquí. A veinte kilómetros y lo resolveremos a Taijutsu y fuerza —él asintió y se retiró.

—Tsunade —habló Jiraiya.

—Descuida Jiraiya, en esta ocasión… yo tengo las de ganar —dijo ella sonriente.

—Cada vez que puedes ganar, ocurren tragedias —pensó Jiraiya preocupado.

Pasada la media hora, Naruto se presentó en el lugar, aunque al inicio no vio a Tsunade, sintió su Ki — _Muy astuta, oculta su Chakra_ —pensó Naruto, girándose y recibiendo el golpe, Tsunade sonrió solo un instante antes de notar la armadura de Naruto y ver que ni siquiera despegó los pies del suelo —me toca —Naruto lanzó el puño y Tsunade abrió la mano con la intención de atrapar su puño, pero la fuerza que llevaba el puño era muy alta y ella salió hacia atrás, teniendo que rodar para no herirse en exceso. La mujer se puso de pie y golpeó el suelo, haciendo que las rocas volaran y cambiando el terreno, sonrió de orgullo al ver a Naruto retroceder y lanzar golpes para destruir las rocas que iban hacía él. Se acercó al rubio logrando darle un golpe en el rostro y hacerlo retroceder un poco, antes de que él le diera un golpe en el cuello. Naruto sabía que su fuerza podría matarla, pero había aprendido a dar ciertos golpes en algunas zonas, impidiéndose así, matar al enemigo.

— ¡Tsunade-Sama! —Gritó Shizune llegando hasta su maestra —Tsunade-S… Está…. ¿Está inconsciente? —Preguntó asombrada viendo a su maestra en el suelo.

—Shizune —dijo Naruto —Si ella no despierta para el día de mañana, llámame a mí a primera hora, tendré que hacerle frente al sujeto que se hace pasar por Orochimaru —la pelinegra solo pudo sentir.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Tsunade había despertado al día siguiente aproximadamente a las 3:00 de la mañana, se había quitado el dolor con Chakra, había desayunado y había medido su Chakra, tenía más que suficiente y su plan había funcionado.

Se tomó una siesta y las 9:00 se presentó ante el Orochimaru encapuchado y Kabuto, pero antes de que el encapuchado hablara, la Senju se le lanzó encima en un estallido de velocidad, dándole un golpe de frente, haciéndolo desaparecer en una nube de humo.

—Veo que lo descubriste, Orochimaru-Sama está muerto —dijo Kabuto sonriente.

—Y tú serás el próximo —rugió la mujer enfadada.

—O vamos ¿realmente no quieres verlos? —preguntó Kabuto sonriente.

— **¡Raiton: Sen Denki Dekiru no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Mil Golpes Eléctricos)** —exclamó Tsunade, haciendo que Kabuto abriera sus ojos sorprendido y empleara un Kawarimi, para esquivar las esferas eléctricas.

— ¿Tienes Ra…? —Kabuto no pudo seguir hablando, pues recibió un puño en la mejilla derecha, saliendo despedido hacía la izquierda, sin control.

— **Katon: Rasen…** —Jiraiya apareció con el Jutsu del padre de Naruto, solo para ser atravesado por una chuchilla de Chakra, cortesía de Kabuto.

—Chakra Mesu —murmuró Tsunade —Tengan cuidado, es un Iryō-Nin —Jiraiya gritó de dolor, ella se acercó a él para curarlo. —Naruto-Kun, Shizune-Chan, tengan cuidado —pidió.

—Descuida —dijo Naruto sujetando la parte más cercana de su antebrazo y muñeca derecha, con la mano izquierda, mientras que en la mano derecha cargaba una esfera de Ki violeta y pronto la rodeaba con Fūton.

— _Maldito mocoso_ —pensó Kabuto, para luego querer escapar, pero Naruto empleó su Bukūjutsu y le siguió muy de cerca— ¡¿Qué?!

El rubio cargó una esfera de Ki violeta en su mano y luego la esfera comenzó a hacerse cada vez más pequeña conteniendo una gran cantidad de poder, despues la rodeó de viento— **¡Fūton: Morutaru: Hahen! (E. Viento: Mortero: Metralla)** —Murmuró Naruto con frialdad, mientras que Kabuto era alcanzado por la esfera y envuelto en un domo de Ki violeta y Fūton.

 **::::::::::::::::::**

Tras llegar a Konoha, todos alabaron cuando Tsunade curó a Hiruzen con su Iryō-Ninjutsu.

—Querido pueblo de Konoha —dijo Hiruzen, saliendo al balcón de la torre, donde todos se reunieron— ¡Temo ser muy viejo y pronto ir perdiendo mis capacidades físicas y mentales para poder defenderlos, es por esto que mandé a Jiraiya a buscar a su compañera Tsunade, la más grande Kunoichi Medico del mundo, pues su fuerza, Taijutsu y destreza a la hora de la batalla son legendarios! —Todos veían al hombre como una figura paternal — ¡Por esto y por el logro de enfrentar a tantos enemigos en la guerra y siempre proteger a Konoha desde las sombras, la nombre vuestra Godaime Hokage! —Todos aplaudieron ante las palabras del Hokage, quien entregó el sombrero a la rubia, quien se lo quitó.

— ¡Pueblo de Konoha! —Dijo ella —Si bien, alabo y agradezco las palabras de Hiruzen-Sensei, así como la confianza que él y ustedes ponen sobre mí, para guiarlos en su día a día, reconozco que hay alguien aun más fuerte que yo. A esta persona solo le hará falta la sabiduría política para comandarnos, pues tiene el corazón, el coraje y el valor para hacerlo. Hiruzen-Sensei y yo prometemos guiar al Hokage en su día a día, solo les pido no juzgar a su Hokage, es joven, sí, pero ha demostrado que puede defendernos, puede ponerse en la línea de ataque y salvarnos una y otra vez, es por esto, que nombro a Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, como el Godaime Hokage de Konoha, yo tomaré el papel de Hokage suplente en caso de que él se vea impedido de alguna forma para cumplir su papel —Todo fue silencio, Naruto apareció flotando hasta el lugar donde estaba el Sandaime y Tsunade. Cuando el sombrero fue colocado en la cabeza del rubio, la gente estalló en ovaciones y alabanzas por el Godaime Hokage.


	25. 24: Hokage vs Gennin

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **24: Hokage vs Gennin**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ver al Dobe ostentando tal puesto de poder, hizo que Sasuke enfureciera y se decidiera a ir en busca de Orochimaru, aunque no sería fácil, pues el Ten no Jūin había desaparecido y ahora carecía de la forma para dar con Orochimaru, sin embargo: había escuchado que estaba en Ta no Kuni, pero solo era un rumor ANBU, aun así, valdría la pena intentarlo. Sin embargo, ahora con el Dobe con el don de mando y verlo doblegar a los líderes de clanes, solo por medio de su gran cantidad de Chakra y de Ki, logrando que hicieran lo que deseaban.

No pasó ni una semana y Naruto destapó todo lo que habían estado haciendo los Consejeros Mitokado, Utatane y Shimura a espaldas de su padre y de Hiruzen, haciendo que los lideres de clanes y los ANBU's se abalanzaran contra ellos, con la intención de encarcelarlos, pero los ANBU's de NE, los ayudaron a escapar o al menos a Danzō, mientras que Yamanaka Inoichi convertía el cerebro de Homura en puré con un Jutsu suyo y Nara Shikaku, empalaba a Koharu con sus sombras.

— ¡Quiero 3 escuadrones buscando a Danzō y otros 5 escuadrones buscando y destruyendo las bases de NE! —ordenó Naruto. Tras esto, Naruto comenzó una exhaustiva búsqueda, para saber TODO, sobre sus súbditos, ningún clan, ni ninguna familia que ostentara poder dentro del Consejo Civil, quedó por fuera de estas medidas y cientos fueron multados por robos e influencias, entre otras cosas. Los aldeanos de clase media, y muchos Shinobis de clanes menores, vieron esto como una mejoría para Konoha, teniendo además así más presupuesto para la aldea, con el cual Naruto planeaba mejorar la infraestructura de la misma y ampliar la biblioteca Shinobi.

Al mismo tiempo, se destaparon cientos de escándalos sobre Konoha, cosas que bien podrían poner a la aldea en una mala luz o algo incluso peor, pero que Naruto pudo suavizar de forma increíble a pesar de que muchos clanes quedaron manchados, Naruto hizo que todos vieran que la aldea no se mancharía y que todo seguiría marchando como debía de ser.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Nido del Tiempo; Universo 7**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Lady Chronoa —dijo una científica, miembro de la Patrulla del Tiempo, ante la Kaiō-Shin del tiempo —La máquina de transporte inter-universal está lista y podremos salvar a la tierra del universo 6 de su futuro cataclismo.

—Bien —dijo ella, mirando de forma distraída un pergamino corrupto ante ella —Pide a los soldados de la Patrulla que se preparen… _"Enemigos muy poderosos del Imperio Oscuro, se liberarán en poco tiempo"_ —susurró lo último.

Chronoa había visto la vida de Naruto y había llegado a enamorarse de él, por su sentido de la justicia y el nunca rendirse y cuando vio el cataclismo que a futuro (quizás demasiados años) ocurriría, decidió salvar a la tierra, clonando espiritualmente a sus habitantes y colocarlos en una copia de su planeta, con las mismas características de la tierra y aunque sabía el enorme cambio que esto significaría para la línea temporal, podría salvarlos del cataclismo.

 **::::::::::::::::::**

Los cambios comenzaron hace casi un mes y tras destaparse la corrupción de muchos clanes (entre ellos el clan Uchiha), Sasuke enloqueció y huyó de la aldea, con la ayuda de los sirvientes de Orochimaru. Tsunade tomó el cargo, mientras que Naruto comandaba a un equipo de rescate conformado por sus compañeros de generación, para traer a Sasuke de vuelta, pues había mandado a los Jōnnin a realizar cientos de trabajos, para mejorar la economía de la aldea.

Chōji se quedó enfrentando al chico de Doton, el tal Jirōbō.

Shikamaru se quedó enfrentando a la chica de la flauta: Tayuya, aunque ella podía liberar Genjutsus y él dependía mucho de su Kagemane.

Kiba hacía frente a un sujeto que tenía su hermano pegado a su espalda y era muy bueno en Taijutsu.

Neji no se detuvo a pensárselo mucho y se arrojó con su Jūken, golpeando en el pecho a Kidomaru, quien parecía tener injerto de araña.

Gaara apareció junto a Lee, para hacer frente al usuario de huesos, del clan Kaguya.

Naruto y Sakura llegaron hasta Sasuke, quien se vio liberado de su prisión y ahora tenía las marcas del sello rodeando su cuerpo, atacándolos sin compasión, como si hubiera enloquecido. Naruto cargó a Sakura y juntos se elevaron en el aire, para luego descender, al tiempo que Naruto arrojaba agujas de Raiton desde su boca, para electrocutarlo y mantenerlo a distancia.

El Uchiha y el Namikaze se lanzaron hacía el frente, atacándose con Taijutsu, pero no importaba si el Uchiha poseía o no el Sharingan, pues Naruto poseía su armadura y podía contraatacar con golpes fuertes, al contrario de su enemigo.

Viendo que el Uchiha estaba casi perdido, Sakura sacó un Kunai y trató de atravesarle la cabeza a Naruto, pero el Kunai se partió, dejándola asombrada, Naruto atrapó a Sakura por el cuello, al tiempo que él se transformaba en Súper Saiyajin, asustándola —Vuelves a hacer eso y voy a violarte, maldita puta —la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que se estrellara contra la tierra y escupiera sangre, para luego girarse, hacía un asustado Sasuke quien no podía creer la cantidad de energía y Chakra que poseía su enemigo, sabía que ni siquiera con el Ten no Jūin podría ganarle.

— **¡Katon: Chidori! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Millar de Aves)** —exclamó el Uchiha, ahora atacándolo por su supervivencia, no solo para poder ir tras el rastro de Orochimaru: recubrió su mano de rayos, luego la recubrió con Chakra Katon y corrió hacía Naruto.

— **¡Shiden! (Electricidad Purpura)** —exclamó Naruto, con su mano extendida, rodeada de rayos purpuras y corriendo hacía el Uchiha, pero en lugar de atravesarle el pecho al Uchiha, para matarlo, liberó lo que solo podrían ser descritos como "látigos de rayos" electrocutando al Uchiha, deteniendo su corazón y dejándole una fea cicatriz en el pecho.

Kakashi llegó en ese momento y recordando a Uchiha Obito, se lanzó contra Naruto, pero fue recibido por una patada de Kabuto, quien intentaba llevarse al Uchiha, pues tenía sus propios objetivos y experimentos para el Uchiha, pero primero tendría que enfrentar a ambos Shinobis, sin embargo: Sakura se levantó e intentó atacar a Naruto, así que él se la llevó de allí, agarrándola por el cuello y usando el Bukūjutsu, al momento en el cual aparecían Kinoko y Snow, impidiendo que Sasuke y Kabuto pudieran huir, enfrentándolos con su estilo de Taijutsu, al tiempo que Kabuto enfrentaba a Kakashi, acabando todo con un Sasuke con varios huesos fracturados tras ser estrellado contra el muro del cual se formó la estatua de Hashirama Senju, una y otra vez, así como un Kabuto ahorcado por la cola de una aburrida Snow.

El intento de Nukennin (Sasuke) y el Espía (Kabuto), fueron llevados ante el Damiyō de Hi no Kuni, para ser enjuiciados por la Corte de Hi no Kuni.

 _ **En el capítulo 25, veremos cómo fue la vida de Kakarotto, cuando llegó a la tierra e intentaré traerlo este mismo mes de Marzo.**_


	26. 25: Prologo de una Historia

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **N/A Laura: Desde ahora el Fic será bimensual, tendremos una intercalación entre: la historia en la Contra-Tierra (** _ **Naruto**_ **) y la Tierra (Dragón Ball)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **25: Prologo de una Historia**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Chronoa, era la Kaiō-Shin del Tiempo, cuya misión era cuidar del continuo espacio-tiempo a nivel multiversal.

Ahora mismo, se encontraba en una reunión con los Kaiō del universo 6 y 7.

El del universo 6 se llamaba Fuwa, un Shin-Jin grande y obeso, tiene la piel de color verde claro, con un mohicano de color blanco, llevando una armadura fucsia, debajo una camisa de color lila claro, pantalones azules, una banda azul claro en la cintura y botas blancas.

El del universo 7 se llamaba Shin, el cual era delgado y de baja estatura, tenía el mismo mohicano de color blanco que su contraparte del universo 6, tiene la piel púrpura, llevaba una armadura verde oscuro, debajo una camisa de color verde y un pantalón del mismo tono que la camisa, una banda naranja claro en la cintura y botas blancas.

En cuanto a Chronoa, ella tenía el cabello de color salmón, la piel malva, llevaba la misma armadura que sus contrapartes pero de color rosado, llevaba una camisa sin mangas de color gris oscuro, un pantalón morado y unas botas blancas.

― **¿Qué ocurre, Chronoa-Sama?** ―preguntó Fuwa.

― **Hace ya muchos milenios, tuve una visión** ―ella entonces enseñó la historia de Yamoshi, el Saiyajin de corazón puro y primer Súper Saiyajin del universo 7 y la historia de Kon el Súper Saiyajin Dios. Les mostró la historia de Bayam y su hermana Kinoko, como Bayam tuvo un hijo y este a su vez tuvo a Naruto ― **Naruto-Kun, es el único transmigrante de Yamoshi y Kon, él no solo tiene el potencial para acabar con los Ōtsutsuki, sino que además: tiene otra misión, la cual consiste en vencer a un grupo de peligrosos enemigos del universo 7, denominados como el Imperio Oscuro.**

― **Ya veo** ―dijo Fuwa ― **Muy bien, te permitiremos que te lleves a Naruto-San, a sus familiares y amigos a un planeta que sea clon de nuestro planeta tierra** ―Fuwa y Shin emplearon un hechizo el cual creó una segunda tierra a la cual fueron arrebatados todos los habitantes del planeta tierra del universo 6, transportándolos a aquella otra, la cual estaba al otro lado del sistema solar.

― **Gracias, Fuwa-Sama** ―dijo Chronoa.

En la frontera entre los universos 6 y 7, se dejó sentir una carga de Ki bestial.

Algo nunca antes sentido por ninguna deidad, que hizo despertar a los Dioses, demonios y otras criaturas que habían permanecido dormidas, hasta ese día.

 **Planeta tierra (original del universo 7).**

Cuando Gine despertó, se encontró dentro de una capsula, salió y vio a un hombre junto a su hijo.

― " _Kakarotto"_ ―pronunció la mujer, antes de desmayarse. El honorable y anciano maestro de artes marciales que los encontró en aquella nave, llamado Son Gohan, recogió a la mujer y al niño, llevándolos a su cabaña, donde los atendió. Cuando la mujer despertó, procedió a contar su historia ―Mi nombre es Gine y formo parte de una raza similar a la humana, como usted lo puede notar ―la mujer entonces enseñó su cola ―Nos llamamos Saiyajin. Hemos trabajado para _«el emperador del universo»_ , un miembro de la raza Samu-sa no Akuma (Demonio del Frio), mi esposo me hizo escapar con mi hijo recién nacido ―ambos miraron al infante.

―Pueden quedarse a vivir conmigo ―dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en sus labios ―Soy Son Gohan.

―Soy Gine ―dijo ella sonriente.

Con el pasar del tiempo, Kakarotto aprendió artes marciales de su figura de abuelo y de la su madre, así como aprender de su abuelo la técnica **Kame Hame Ha** y de su madre, la técnica **Final Spirit Cannon** (perteneciente a su padre) y la técnica **Bukūjutsu** , que le permitió volar, así como controlarse en su estado de Ōzaru. Todo esto, gracias a su madre.

De su abuelo escucharía la leyenda de las Esferas del Dragón, recibió la esfera de cuatro estrellas y un bastón Bō, el cual podía cambiar de tamaño.

Kakarotto tenía **14** años, cuando la casa de su infancia, en la cual vivía con su abuelo y su madre, fue atacada por una criatura gigante, similar a un cienpies y con cola de escorpión. Los tres lucharon contra la bestia, la cual, claramente buscaba algo, pero Gohan murió, aquello hizo enfurecer a Kakarotto, quien, ante los ojos de su madre vio como no solo su hijo estallaba en una enorme furia, sino que su cabello se erizaba y se volvía rubio y destruía a la criatura con un **Kame Hame Ha Spirit**.

Kakarotto se desmayó, Gine lo atrapó y viendo la casa y el cadáver de Gohan, enterró al anciano, antes de tomar la esfera de cuatro estrellas y retirarse de ese lugar, días despues, se encontrarían con una joven de la misma edad que Goku, cuyo nombre era Bulma, quien viajaba en un vehículo extraño y les preguntaba por la esfera del dragón, aunque madre e hijo se negaron a entregar la esfera, aceptaron iniciar un viaje con la agradable y risueña jovencita.


	27. 26: Camino al SSJ Dios Hebi Sennin

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **N/A Laura: Lamento la demora, pero no sabía cómo hacer este capítulo. Y sí, sé que es corto y que prometí que serían dos capítulos por semana, pero bueno… no se me ocurrió nada, pero prometo que tendremos más capítulos este mes, para complementar este... pre-arco argumental.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **26: Camino al SSJ Dios + Hebi Sen'nin**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Namikaze Naruto, tenía en claro que su vida no era normal. Su padre había sido un hibrido humano-Saiyajin, se había casado con una humana (nada que reprocharle), había combatido contra una de las novias de su hijo, antes de dar su vida para encerrarla en su cuerpo (Kyūbi), ¿Quién diría que la temible Kyūbi no Yoko, acabaría enamorándose del segundo Dios Súper Saiyajin de la historia?

― **Naruto-Kun** ―le llamó Ritsuko a su novio, mientras ambos estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor― **¿Te gustaría, que llamáramos a Kinoko y a Snow y nos pusiéramos a entrenar…?** ―Ambos sintieron repentinamente un vacio en el estomago y luego una luz brillante los encegueció, se sintieron elevados del suelo y luego cayeron de pie, rápidamente tomaron poses de batalla, al encontrarse en un lugar desconocido, ante una jovencita de unos 12 años, de cabello rosa salmón el cual le llegaba hasta la base del cuello, piel color malva, ojos negros, orejas puntiagudas, vestida con una camiseta sin mangas y de cuello alto de color gris oscuro, encima llevaba un vestido de color rosado, un pañuelo a modo de cinturón de color amarillo y unas botas amarillas.

―Bienvenidos sean todos ―dijo la jovencita ―Soy Chronoa, Kaiō-Shin del Tiempo.

―Volvemos a encontrarnos ―dijo Bayam algo fastidiada ―Yo fallecí durante el ataque al planeta Vegeta y por un instante, pudo ver a Chronoa, quien me curó y me mandó a este planeta, donde conocí a Jun y… bueno… ―todos asintieron.

― **Ustedes tres** ―continuó la diosa, refiriéndose a Bayam, Kinoko y Snow ― **Fueron transportadas al planeta tierra del universo 6, para poder ser salvadas. Con la ayuda de Champa-Sama y Bills-Sama, los Hakai-Shin de los universo respectivamente, pude transportar a SU planeta tierra, al Universo 7. Si bien, Akatsuki y Orochimaru no fueron un problema, pronto aparecería un enemigo sumamente poderoso y desgraciadamente, me he dado cuenta de que este enemigo, es una fuerza del propio universo, no se le puede detener, al menos no de forma… convencional. Solo un Súper Saiyajin Dios, podría detener el cataclismo**.

―Entiendo ―dijo Naruto. Chronoa sonrió, al ver que era verdad.

― **Déjame presentarte a una conocida mía** ―dijo Chronoa en una luz blanca, apareció una mujer de unos 27 años, la cual tenía el cabello blanco, corto y con el copete alto y hacía el lado derecho, tenía los ojos violetas, la piel azul, un aro alrededor del cuello, un vestido blanco y un báculo blanco con una esfera negra y un circulo azul ― **Ella es Makkora, el Ángel del Hakai-Shin del actualmente desaparecido universo 13. Makkora, él es Namikaze Naruto, un hibrido Saiyajin-Humano** ―dijo señalando al rubio ― **La mujer alta de veintitantos es su abuela y figura materna: Bayam, la otra joven es la tía de Naruto y hermana de Bayam: Kinoko y la demoniza del frio es Snow.**

― **Entiendo** ―dijo el ángel dándoles una sonrisa ― **Soy Makkora** ―el ángel golpeó el suelo con su bastó ― **Oh, veo que tienes el alma y el Ki del Súper Saiyajin Dios del universo 7. ¿Qué ocurre, Bayam?**

― **Deseo que por favor, entrenes a Naruto-Kun, pues pronto ocurrirá un cataclismo temporal y solo él puede ayudarme** ―dijo Chronoa preocupada, mirando a Naruto, quien asintió y la diosa suspiro, más calmada.

Naruto comenzó a entrenar con Makkora en algo que Chronoa llamó El Salón del Tiempo, un área en el cual el tiempo mismo pasaba a gran velocidad y que poseía una gravedad que podía ser graduada, Makkora ordenó a Naruto solo usar el Bukijutsu, Taijutsu y estar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible para él, en el Súper Saiyajin I, para poder controlar el estado del Súper Saiyajin Dios Rojo, el cual, según Makkora era la forma base del estado divino y el homologo del Súper Saiyajin 1, aun estaba lejos del alcance de Naruto, pero era para eso que se estaba entrenando.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras tanto, en la llamada por Chronoa: "Híper-Tierra", Uchiha Sasuke estaba experimentando un momento de extrañeza, dolor y odio.

Extrañeza porque se despertó por un agudo _dolor_ , y al llevarse la mano a la unión del cuello y el hombro, justo donde estaba el Ten no Jūin.

Y el odio.

El odio estaba dirigido hacía Namikaze Naruto. Pues aquel Sen'nin, aquel invocador de Sapos, había llegado a la oficina de Tsunade de forma urgente y se habían olvidado de su presencia, el hombre colocó una grabación y con un proyector, los cuatro (Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya y Sasuke), vieron a Naruto, Kinoko y Snow, eliminar a Akatsuki y a Orochimaru. El hecho de que Naruto eliminara a los llamados Shinobis rango S y sobre todo a Orochimaru, solo demostraba el poder del rubio.

Un poder que debería de ser suyo, no de ese bastardo.

El dolor aumentó sorpresivamente, paralizándolo. Solo sus ojos reflejaban lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, el dolor cambió.

Aun dolía, pero… algo más comenzó a dolerle, era un dolor distinto, mientras sentía como se debilitaba rápidamente. Sintió como si dos corazones latieran en su pecho y sintió un pitido en ambos oídos, entonces vio salir de su cuello, del propio Ten no Jūin a una larga serpiente blanca, la cual se giró hacía él, enseñándole el Sharingan. ―Orochimaru… el poder que él se comprometió a darme ―pensó Sasuke hipnotizando, mirando los ojos de la serpiente, antes de que el reptil se lanzara a su cuello, hincándole los colmillos y envenenándolo, dejándolo paralizado y haciendo que se pusiera pálido, la serpiente bajó a nivel del piso, abrió su boca, primero surgió una mano del tamaño de un humano adulto, luego un brazo y poco a poco, Orochimaru, surgió de la serpiente, la cual se desintegró.

― " _Gracias, Sasuke-Kun"_ ―susurró Orochimaru, con un Sharingan completamente maduro brillando en sus ojos, el Hebi Sen'nin se desvaneció en un Shunshin de humo, mientras que Sasuke se ponía más y más pálido, mientras que sus venas, ahora de color negro, se podían verse a través de su piel.


	28. En Busca de las Esferas del Dragón I

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **27: En Busca de las Esferas del Dragón parte I**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Namikaze Naruto, sonrió. Quizás Ritsuko y su Chakra, ahora estuvieran fuera de juego, pero Orochimaru no es que estuviera mejor que él. Del antiguo Valle del Fin, no quedaba casi nada, excepto las estatuas, las zonas de ensenada que daban su identidad al rio de la cascada, ya no existían, solo quedaba un extenso lago y Orochimaru, se encontraba muy malherido y falto de Chakra.

― ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ERES?! ―Gritó el Hebi Sen'nin aterrorizado, pues había atacado al chico con sus mejores Jutsus, había tomado Fūton, pero fue inútil pues el Raiton del chico, evitó que el Jutsu del joven le dañara, usó Katon y el chico empleó inmediatamente su Ki para alzar un muro de agua, luego usó el Jutsu de invocación, trayendo tres serpientes, pero el joven solo estiró su mano y las borró de la existencia, con una esfera de Ki.

―Soy un Saiyajin, que es transmigrante del primer Súper Saiyajin y de aquel que obtuvo el poder divino de los Saiyajin ―dijo Naruto sonriente, antes de liberar un grito, al tiempo que el Ki comenzaba a ascender, los cielos se oscurecieron y un rayo de luz blanca iluminó al chico, el cual ahora tenía el cabello azul y erizado hacía arriba, al tiempo que era rodeado por un aura cian. La presión del aire y el sobresalto de Orochimaru, por lo que Naruto podría hacer con su nueva apariencia, eran tantos, que el Hebi Sen'nin no pudo reaccionar y se llevó un puño en el rostro, que lo mandó volando, hacía la estatua de Madara, logrando hacerlo reaccionar.

― **¡Orochi no Jutsu!** ―exclamó Orochimaru, transformándose en una serpiente de siete cabezas.

―Ahora… sí que lo hiciste divertido ―murmuró el joven, antes de extender su mano y que esta fuera rodeada por una capa de Ki… afilado ―Te presento… la **Ki no Sodo** ―Orochimaru lanzó cuatro de sus cabezas, contra Naruto, pero él las cortó con sus espadas, haciendo chillar de dolor al sujeto, el cual se concentró en lograr que dicho dolor pasara, al tiempo que Ritsuko lograba destruir el sello que Orochimaru le había puesto y que le había impedido sentir y comunicarse con Naruto, el rubio, al sentir como su Chakra volvía a él, realizó sellos de manos, Orochimaru apretó los dientes enfadado, al notar esto y luego sus pupilas se hicieron más pequeñas, una mueca de horror se pintó en su rostro, al notar como el Chakra aumentaba a raudales dentro de los Tenketsu del chico, quien hizo una mueca de dolor, al tiempo que rápidamente movía sus manos― **¡Raiton no Dan no Jutsu! (Jutsu Bala de E. Rayo)** ―Naruto abrió su boca, mientras que Orochimaru abría sus ojos y el Hebi Sen'nin fue impactado por una esfera de rayos concentrados. Todo se oscureció por un instante y al siguiente, Orochimaru estaba quemándose en el interior de dicho fuego.

― ¡Bastardo! ―gritó Orochimaru, mientras que, desde el estomago de la serpiente, salía una nueva serpiente, pero ahora con el rostro y cabello de Orochimaru en su forma humana― **¡Fūton: Shinkū Renpa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Serie de Olas del Vacío)** ―la serpiente abrió la boca y la cantidad de cuchillas fue tal, que Naruto no pudo esquivarla, resultando con varios cortes en su piel, haciéndolo caer al suelo, encontrándose con que ahora estaba sangrando. ― _Maldito seas… Namikaze Naruto_ ―pensó Orochimaru asustado, pues el Sharingan no estaba ayudándolo precisamente y por su cuenta, Naruto había roto su sello.

― _Interesante_ ―pensó Naruto, recibiendo un nuevo Zenkai, al tiempo que Orochimaru lo mandaba a volar con un coletazo, pero Naruto sonrió y comenzó a volar, alejándose de la cola de sus enemigo― **¡Chiton: Kitsune no Hassha no Jutsu! (E. Sangre: Jutsu Proyectil de Zorro)** ―Naruto fue rodeado por nueve esferas de Ki violeta, al tiempo que la sangre surgía de las heridas provocadas por Orochimaru, la sangre formó anillos alrededor de las esferas, con mover los brazos un poco, Orochimaru fue bombardeado, lanzando gritos de dolor y dándole tiempo a Naruto de cargar una nueva técnica de Ki, Fūton y Chiton. Orochimaru, salió contra Naruto, completamente fuera de sí, mientras se rodeaba de Katon y Fūton.

― **¡Orochi: Itami no Ryūsei no Jutsu! (Jutsu de la Gran Serpiente: Meteoro del Dolor)** ―Orochimaru escupió una esfera de Fūton, la cual rodeó con Katon, creando Shakuton, luego colocó una esfera de Doton en medio y todo eso, lo arrojó contra Naruto. Ambos proyectiles chocaron mutuamente, causando una explosión y un terremoto algo moderado, haciendo que ambos rivales se alejaran mutuamente.

― _ **Naruto-Kun**_ ―dijo Ritsuko ― _ **Combina el Súper Saiyajin Blue, con mi Chakra y luego, atácalo con Taijutsu. Debes de acabar esta batalla ahora u Orochimaru…**_

― _Se fortalecerá, lo sé_ ―dijo él, antes de sonreír, sentía el calor del meteoro, cada vez más cerca ― _Casi olvidaba que estabas aquí, Ritsuko-Chan. Te debo una cena, cuando volvamos a casa_ ―escuchar la risa de la Kitsune le dio la seguridad que necesitaba, al tiempo que Naruto accedía a la transformación del Súper Saiyajin Blue y luego, su cuerpo era rodeado y él era revestido con ropas doradas, para luego concentrar Ki en sus manos― **¡Star Burst!** ―Un par de esferas de Ki del tamaño de balones de Futbol/Soccer, aparecieron en sus manos, para luego usarlas como guantes de boxeo y él destruir el meteoro, horrorizando a su enemigo, al tiempo que abría las manos― **¡Star Explosion!** ―El ataque surgió a modo de ráfaga de Ki, carbonizando y mandando al olvido al Hebi Sen'nin.

Naruto, volvió a la aldea, siendo visto de forma algo extraña por los aldeanos, pues nadie supo a qué horas el joven Hokage había salido de la aldea. Volvió directamente a la oficina y comentó a Tsunade lo ocurrido, con respecto a la muerte de Uchiha Sasuke.

―Así que, Naruto-Dono ―dijo la rubia― ¿Cómo descubrió el cadáver de Sasuke?

―Decidí ir a hablar con Sasuke, para entregarle… un folleto sobre el próximo examen Chūnnin ―dijo Naruto, sentándose ante Tsunade ―Recorrí el barrio y me sorprendí, al no notar su Chakra, por ningún lado. Así que revisé casa, por casa, hasta llegar al hogar de toda la vida de Sasuke ―la mirada del Namikaze se volvió fría ―Encontré su cadáver en un avanzado estado de Rigor Mortis, su piel estaba pálida y sus ojos grises, sin vida. Empleando mis habilidades como Sensor, pudo percibir los últimos resquicios de Chakra de Sasuke y como estos, se conectaban con otra firma de Chakra, la cual se iba alejando de Konoha.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Naruto decidió hacerlo por su cuenta. Algo o alguien, estaba conectado a Sasuke, a su Chakra y a su Ki. Alguien, estaba usando al Uchiha para mantenerse con vida, pero, por alguna razón, no podía saber quién era. Era alguien peligroso, de eso no había duda y esperaba que su forma Súper y las divinas, fueran suficientes para vencer a ese sujeto. Solo al llegar al Valle del Fin, pudo arrojar una esfera de Raiton y hacer que su enemigo se detuviera, encontrándose con Orochimaru, pero no vio el Sharingan, sino hasta que se arrojó contra él, directamente. El Hebi Sen'nin no solo lo esquivó, sino que lo impactó con un Fūinjutsu en forma de cinco llamas violetas, una por cada dedo, sellando su Chakra y su conexión con Kyūbi, así que le conectó un golpe en el rostro y comenzó a usar ataques de Ki._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

―Entiendo ―dijo ella, la muerte del Uchiha era una lástima. Pero no podían hacer nada.

―Tsunade ―dijo Jiraiya, quien llegó corriendo y asustado ―Parece ser, que Naruto no eliminó a toda Akatsuki, sino que siguen allí afuera.

―Ya veo ―dijo Tsunade ―Ahora, van a cuidarse mucho más, no serán tan tontos de salir a la luz, con Naruto seguramente volando por allí y buscándolos de un lado a otro.

―Debemos de permanecer atentos ―dijo Naruto, antes de girarse. Solo entonces, ambos mortales se percataron de la presencia de Makkora en el lugar, Naruto no dijo nada, solo rodeó la cintura del ángel con una mano ―Por favor Makkora-Chan, llévame con Yugao-Chan, Snow-Chan y Kinoko-Chan.

― **Por supuesto, Naruto-Kun** ―dijo el ángel, mientras se llevaba al joven al Nido del Tiempo, lugar donde estaban las chicas, entrenando.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En la tierra del universo 7, Gine, Kakarotto y Bulma, habían llegado a una aldea, donde los aldeanos, estaban asustados por un monstruo el cual había estado secuestrando a las menores de edad, de la aldea, cosa que asustó a Bulma.

―Podemos ayudarlos ―aseguró Gine.

―Gracias, jovencita ―dijo la mujer más sabia y anciana de la aldea.

―Hagamos una apuesta ―dijo Gine sonriente ―Si podemos derrotar al monstruo Oolong, usted nos dará su esfera ―la mujer miró la esfera y sonrió del mismo modo.

En otro planeta, una mujer rubia de grandes pechos estornudó.

De vuelta a la historia, por órdenes de Gine todos se ocultaron, mientras que Bulma se colocaba un vestido de sirvienta y tras maquillarse, parecía mucho más joven, de lo que era en realidad. Entonces, entró en la aldea un hombre apuesto, resultando ser Oolong, tras descubrirle, gracias a que la chica le hizo una propuesta subida de tono, descubrieron que era efectivamente él, al transformarse en un cerdo, momento en el cual Kakarotto lo dejó inconsciente de un golpe. Recibieron la esfera del dragón y continuaron su búsqueda.

― ¿Qué deseo pedirás, Bulma? ―preguntó Gine.

―No lo sé… desearía un novio ―contestó.

― ¡¿QUÉ?! ―Gritó Gine enfadada― ¡¿Deseas invocar un dragón, con el poder de conceder cualquier deseo, para tener un novio?!

― ¿Y usted, qué pediría, señora Gine? ―retó a modo de pregunta la chica de cabello azul.

―La resurrección de los Saiyajin de corazón puro o al menos, que existieran más Saiyajin's o: un aparato para darle caza a Freezer ―dijo ella.

― ¿Quién es Freezer? ―preguntó Bulma interesada, mientras sacaba de una capsula, una motocicleta y aceleraba, al tiempo que Kakarotto y Gine la flaqueaban, por ambos lados con su Bukūjutsu.

―Freezer, es el emperador de cientos de galaxias y planetas, obligándolos a darle tributos de todo tipo ―explicó Kakarotto.

―El clan de los Demonios del Frio, habían tenido a los Saiyajin entre sus guerreros, por muchos siglos, hasta que Freezer llegó al poder y las cosas parecían mejorar, pues incluso recibimos ayuda armamentística y tecnológica de su parte, hasta que se descubrieron las muertes del rey Vegeta II y del Rey Maki. Enfurecido por la muerte de su abuelo, Freezer y el rey Cooler cambiaron radicalmente… Él o su padre… uno de los dos, fue el destructor del planeta Vegeta ―dijo Gine, con dolor en su alma ―Pediré la reconstrucción del planeta Vegeta o la resurrección de todos los Saiyajin's que se pueda o… la ubicación de Freezer. Aunque… ―la mujer se mordió los labios ―Se cuenta que Freezer posee un poder de 20.000 unidades.

― ¿Unidades? ―preguntó Bulma.

―Freezer, otorgó a los Saiyajin's unos instrumentos denominados como Rastreadores, los cuales pueden revelar el nivel de pelea de cualquier persona ―explicó Kakarotto.

―Hacía la derecha ―dijo Bulma ―Tengo otra esfera justo… ―la chica sintió como ella y su moto estaban por caer al vacío, pues no vio el final del camino.

― ¡Bulma! ―gritó Kakarotto, siguiéndola, con la intención de descender y agarrar la moto, pero la chica de cabello azul sonrió, apretó un botón y su motocicleta se transformó en un avión, el joven sonrió y continuó su vuelo, junto a su amiga.

Los tres conocieron pronto a un hombre llamado Ox Satán, quien les prometió entregarles la esfera de su castillo en llamas, si podían ayudarlo a apagarlas y aunque hicieron todo lo que se les ocurrió, no pudieron apagarlas y el hombre les aconsejó ir con su maestro de artes marciales, un anciano llamado Roshi, el cual resultó ser un pervertido. Gine casi mata a Roshi, cuando el pidió verlas desnudas a cambio de la esfera, pero Bulma le dijo que tenían que ayudar a Ox Satán, así que Gine dejó inconsciente a Kakarotto y se desnudó ante Roshi, para luego ahorcarlo, tomar la esfera, volver a vestirse y que él los acompañara, Roshi usó el Kame Hame Ha, para apagar el incendio, consiguiendo una esfera más.

―Entonces ―dijo Kakarotto ―Son siete, esferas, ¿he? ―sonrió. Ya tenían: la esfera de 3 estrellas (la que tenía Bulma), las de 4 (que la tenía Gohan), 5 (que la tenía Ox Satán) y la de 6 (que la recibieron de la aldea donde vencieron al demonio Oolong)

―Faltan tres ―dijo Gine sonriente, antes de prepararse para salir volando.

― ¡Esperen! ―gritó Roshi al grupo― ¡Ven, nube voladora! ―una nube dorada llegó hasta ellos y el hombre subió a la nube ―La hija de Ox Satán: Milk, ha sido secuestrada por un monstruo y él me ha asegurado, que ese monstruo tiene una esfera que buscan.

―Ya veo ―dijo Gine con una sonrisa ―Es hora de jugar a ser héroes, otra vez ―los dos jóvenes, sonrieron, el anciano parecía listo, sin saber que eran seguidos por Oolong, en forma de un (muy cansado y volador) Karasu Tengu.

 _ **N/A Laura: La parte 2 la tendrán este mismo mes (esta vez, es en serio) y será el encuentro de Naruto y Kakarotto, dicho encuentro, les prometo que cambiará el destino planeta tierra del universo 7, para siempre.**_


	29. En Busca de las Esferas del Dragón II

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **28: En Busca de las Dragón Balls parte II**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kakarotto, Bulma y Gine, usaron las indicaciones de Roshi, para poder llegar al palacio de Ox Satán y allí, tras apagar el fuego, él les dijo que el demonio, tenía una de las esfera y ya que ellos tenían un objetos capaz de rastrearlas, pues que siguieran las esferas, hasta una aldea, la cual estaba desolada. Mientras que Kakarotto deseaba descubrir por qué todo estaba desolado, Bulma deseaba buscar la esfera y así lo hizo. La chica de cabello cian, forzó la entrada de una casa, Kakarotto se puso ante ella y recibió un hachazo en la cabeza, pero el hacha se acabó destrozando y a Kakarotto solo le salió un chichón en la cabeza.

― ¡Oiga! ―gritó Gine enfadada― ¡¿Qué intenta hacerle a mi hijo?!

El aldeano se veía extrañado y luego, una fusión entre apenado y asustado, para despues comenzar a excusarse ―Yo… lo lamento mucho. Nuestra aldea, es constantemente atacada por un demonio que cambia de forma, llamado Oolong, el cual se lleva a nuestras niñas.

Bulma llevó una mano a su mentón, mientras pensaba ―Si puede cambiar de forma… ¿Cómo sabe usted, cuando alguien, resulta ser realmente ese demonio?

―Lo vi, en una ocasión ―dijo una anciana, la cual salió de entre la multitud, que se había reunido alrededor de la casa ―Oolong, tiene un tatuaje, el cual cambia de lugar, según la forma que adopta, pero que siempre está expuesto.

―Por cierto ―habló el padre de la niña― ¿Qué buscan en este pueblo?

―Buscamos una esfera, como esta ―dijo mostrando la de primera estrella.

―Jovencita, yo tengo la otra ―dijo la mujer, mostrando la esfera de seis estrellas ―Ah permanecido en mi familia por muchos años.

―Hagamos un trato ―dijo Bulma ―Kakarotto, Gine y yo, acabaremos con el demonio y les ayudaremos a encontrar a sus hijas y a cambio, usted nos dará la esfera.

―Disculpen ―dijo Gine, interrumpiendo nuevamente ―Además de buscar la esfera… ―si las miradas matara, Bulma ya estaría muerta, por la mirada de enfado que le estaba dando la Saiyajin ―Buscamos a una niña, llamada Milk (Chichi).

―No está en la aldea ―dijo un hombre ―Posiblemente, la encuentren, en la guarida del demonio, teniendo en cuenta a cuantas niñas ha secuestrado.

Al atardecer, Bulma se puso mucho maquillaje y se vistió con otra ropa, incluso se cambió el peinado, pareciendo justamente una niña, solo que más alta de lo normal. Cuando apareció un gigante ogro rojo con cara de cerdo, un sonido raro, se escuchó detrás de él y este se giró, encontrándose con un niño, vestido con una armadura negra y con una esfera de energía blanquecina-azul en la mano derecha, estaba allí parado. Mientras que una mujer de cabello negro corto y con una armadura negra, con otra esfera de energía también azul, estaba volando a varios metros fuera de su alcance.

― **¡Final Spirit Canon!** ―exclamaron madre e hijo.

― **¡Rebel Trigger! (Cañón Rebelde)** ―exclamó Gine, cuando se dio cuenta de que el ogro, estaba resistiendo bastante bien el ataque que le estaban propinando― ¡Kakarotto, usa todo tu Ki!

― ¡Sí señora! ―dijo el niño, antes de expulsar más Ki y que Oolong fuera rodeado por una nube de humo, todos se acercaron y vieron al ogro derrotado y mareado, el cual se transformó en un cerdo con el uniforme de un país antiguo de color verde y una gorra verde con una estrella roja. Aunque Oolong, trató de volver a escapar, fue atrapado por una red de pescar y entre todos los padres, le dieron una gran paliza, para luego guiarlos a una casa muy grande de estilo oriental, donde las niñas fueron rescatadas y las dos esferas (una de la anciana y otra, en posesión de Oolong), le fue entregada al grupo, el cual volvió junto al cerdo-cambia formas, al palacio de Ox-Satán y Milk volvió a los brazos de su padre.

El grupo amenazó al cerdo-cambia formas, para que los acompañara en su aventura. El grupo, acabó por llegar al desierto, donde se encontraron con un hombre de cabello largo llamado Yamcha, quien llevaba una espada y subestimó a Kakarotto y a Oolong, mientras que Gine había arrastrado a Bulma y los cuatro se habían separado, en busca de algo para comer. Aunque Yamcha intentó que le entregaran las cosas que llevaban encima y las esferas del dragón, tuvo la mala suerte de que Kakarotto tuviera sangre Saiyajin o, en otras palabras: Que deseara luchar.

―Cuando quieras ―dijo Kakarotto, tomando una pose de batalla, Yamcha hizo lo mismo y creyó que sería fácil, tratándose de un niño pequeño, por eso mismo, corrió contra Kakarotto desenfundando su espada cuando lo vio conveniente y trató de decapitarlo, pero al niño le bastó con alzar su brazo derecho, para ocasionar que la espada se partiera― **¡Ozaru Hitto-sū: Kinkyori! (Golpe del Ozaru: a corta distancia)** ―Para sorpresa de Yamcha, el niño era demasiado fuerte y cada golpe, parecía ser lanzado por al menos, tres hombres y ya que él, carecía de resistencia y solo era un humano, cayó con pocos golpes, Puar, el compañero de Yamcha, trató de transformarse en una mariposa y huir, pero fue capturada por la gorra de Oolong.

― ¡AHORA VERÁS! ―gritó Yamcha, atrayendo a las mujeres, por la batalla― **¡Rōgafūfūken! (Puño Colmillo del Lobo)** ―el bandido, logró lanzar a Kakarotto contra unas rocas, pero el niño salió de entre ellas, con una sonrisa en los labios.

― ¿Eso es todo? ―preguntó el niño con una sonrisa desafiante antes de lanzarse contra su rival y darle varias patadas en el estomago, con un golpe en la barbilla, mandándolo a volar.

El grupo, durmió en una casa rodante, mientras que no solo eran asechados por Yamcha, sino también por otros dos sujetos: Mai: una peligrosa mujer y Shu: un perro ninja, ambos estaban al servicio de un marciano llamado Pilaf. Al encontrarse, Puar tomó forma de un Karateka, comenzando a luchar contra Shu, mientras que Yamcha, venció su miedo a las mujeres y enfrentó a Mai, pues estaba claro que ellos buscaban las esferas, pero a Yamcha le bastó con seguir los movimientos de los brazos y piernas y con no mirarla al rostro, para poder enfrentarla, haciendo al par huir y ellos también tuvieron que irse.

Luego de otro altercado con Yamcha y descubrir, que no deseaban que las esferas fueran robadas por una mujer rara y un perro ninja, el bandido se unió al grupo, para luego, llegar a unas ruinas, donde encontraron la ultima esfera, siendo dormidos por un somnífero de Mai, pero el lugar estaba muy ventilado y despertaron, usando Yamcha y Bulma una motocicleta, mientras que Puar y Oolong volaban como un par de águilas, así como Kakarotto y Gine, siguiendo a Mai, quien pronto llegó a la base de Pilaf, solo para ser encerrados, descubriendo que ahora Pilaf y sus sirvientes tienen todas las esferas, invocando a Sheng Long, con una frase bastante sencilla: "Sal de allí, Sheng Long y Concede mi deseo".

―Aléjense de esta pared ―ordenó la mujer, mientras se paraba ante una pared y se giraba ―Puar, Oolong, transfórmense en martillos o picos y caven un agujero, salgan por allí. Destruiré el castillo entero y ustedes, se apresurarán a llegar y pedir un deseo, cualquiera: siempre y cuando, Pilaf no lo logre ―ambos animales, crearon el agujero, con un par de martillos eléctricos y salieron por allí, corriendo hacía el dragón.

― ¡DESEO QUE EXISTAN MÁS SAIYAJIN'S EN LA TIERRA! ―gritó Kakarotto, haciendo que Pilaf y sus secuaces le miraron extrañados, sin entender que era un Saiyajin.

Los ojos del dragón brillaron ― **Encontrarán, un país poblado por personas de esa misma raza, en el Sur, pero debo advertirte, pequeño Saiyajin, que he transformado en Saiyajin's a humanos corrientes, los cuales tendrán que tomar, sus propias decisiones en la vida** ―todos se miraron entre ellos.

―Deseo que mis amigos y yo, tengamos doscientos millones de Zenis ―gritó Yamcha, tras el deseo y que los sacos de dinero aparecieran, las esferas del dragón se dispersaron por el planeta, mientras que Bulma sacaba una pistola de su bolsillo, Yamcha se preparaba para usar el Huracán del Lobo, Kakarotto cargó un Cañón de Espíritu Final en cada mano, Puar y Oolong se prepararon, transformándose en Artistas Marciales.

Aunque Pilaf, Shu y Mai parecían listos para combatir, el rugido de un enorme hombre lobo se escuchó detrás y un rayo de Ki salió desde la boca del lobo, mandando a los tres bandidos a la inconsciencia, en un cráter gigante, mientras veían al hombre lobo encogerse y al querer saber que fue eso, Gine dijo que era una habilidad de su raza y que pronto le enseñaría a Kakarotto a usarla, el niño asintió sonriente y se fueron o al menos, Yamcha y Puar, quienes dijeron que estarían en contacto, Kakarotto contó a su madre sobre el país de los Saiyajin y decidieron ir hacía allí.

Al mismo tiempo, Bulma le dio un teléfono a Gine, diciendo que estuvieran en contacto, la Saiyajin asintió y junto a su hijo, se fueron de allí.


	30. 29: Una Historia Increíble

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **29: Una Historia Increíble**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kakarotto y Gine, finalmente se establecieron en la llamada Salad City, una ciudad habitada por Saiyajin's de corazón puro, escogidos _(al parecer)_ por Sheng Long. Era una ciudad principalmente que vivía de la agricultura y la caza de los bosques circundantes, además de que varios eran simples granjeros, pastores u obreros, la vida parecía prosperar para su raza, en un ambiente más tranquilo, que aquel al cual a Gine le tocó desarrollarse.

―Vaya, sorpresa ―dijo una voz muy familiar para Gine, quien se giró, sus ojos se abrieron sin poder creerlo. Allí, ante ella, estaba un hombre con el mismo cabello de su hijo Kakarotto, una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda y una armadura de color negro, con detalles en amarillo.

― ¡Bardock! ―gritó la mujer, lanzándose a los brazos de su esposo.

―Cuando el planeta fue destruido, muchos fueron al infierno, otros disfrutaron del Paraíso, en cuanto a mí… yo quedé atrapado en… una era distante ―explicó Bardock, quien los guió a una casa, la cual estaba amueblada y se sentaron en la mesa, ya lista con toda clase de carnes, al tiempo que escuchaban la historia del Saiyajin mayor ―Llegué a una era, la cual estaba muy poco registrada en los archivos ―su esposa lo miró fijamente, él solo se cruzó de brazos frustrado ―El Súper Saiyajin, no es… no se trata de un Saiyajin divino, no es un… salvador enviado por _Bo_ el cual aparece cada cierto tiempo, Gine. Los Saiyajin de corazón puro, aquellos que luchen por la justicia, pueden acceder a sus "Células S" y luego, mediante un arranque de ira, accederán al Súper Saiyajin. Viví en lo que conocemos como Era Oscura, ya sabes: cuando aun habitábamos el Planeta Fisto*, fui ayudado por un grupo de Saiyajin's rebeldes, los cuales no deseaban vivir en medio de la tiranía del rey Canon II, pero… la ira de los Saiyajin's sedientos de sangre, bajo el mando del Rey, les proveyó de algo denominado como _Estado Berserker_ , expulsaban una aura de Ki verde, la cual los lastimaba gravemente y los hacía enloquecer ―entonces, finalmente miró a su esposa a los ojos ―Estos Saiyajin's, tenían contacto con la raza de los Namekianos, los cuales les dieron su propia tecnología y…

― ¿Entonces, luchaste contra el legendario _Imperio Negro_? ―preguntó su esposa asombrada.

―Así lo hice, bajo el mando del Rey Kon ―dijo Bardock ―Sin embargo, tras varios años de guerra y aunque éramos muchos Saiyajin's quienes queríamos un cambio, aunque logramos acceder al Súper Saiyajin, no era suficiente, así que, en un momento de desesperación, nos unimos unos a otros y le dimos a Lord Kon, todo nuestro Ki, dándole acceso a algo que llamamos el Súper Saiyajin Dios Rojo, él combatió al Rey Canon, quien fue derrotado y luego, con el ejercito de Canon confundido, por ver caer a su líder, fuimos contra ellos, pero Kon perdió el control sobre el Ki divino, además de que eran demasiados y él acabó muriendo, entonces, nombramos a…

―A Raditz I, como nuevo Rey ―dijo ella, él asintió.

―Fallecí casi 30 años en el futuro del planeta Fisto, intentando hacerle frente al emperador Chillet, un ancestro de Freezer ―dijo Bardock, su esposa asintió y entre ella y Kakarotto, contaron la historia de su aventura tras las Esferas del Dragón, algo que asombró a Bardock. En aquel tiempo, llegaría Bulma de visita y conocería a Bardock, quien le agradecería por auxiliar a su esposa e hijo, ella solo sonreiría, para luego asentir, encontrando al hombre muy agradable.

―Kakarotto, Gine ―dijo Bulma algo preocupada ―Existe una organización llamada Ejercito de la Patrulla Roja, la cual está atacando varios continentes, mientras van tras las Esferas del Dragón, si las encuentran...

―El poder de esas esferas, nos devolvió a la vida o transformó a los habitantes de la ciudad en Saiyajin's ―dijo Bardock ―No podemos permitir que el deseo de esos sujetos se haga realidad.

Gine y Kakarotto sonrieron.

―Considéralo un: vamos contigo, Bulma ―dijo Kakarotto sonriente. Ella asintió, mientras que el grupo salía de la casa y tomaban algunos vehículos por parte de la Corporación Capsula, al tiempo que Bulma llamaba a Yamcha, para que les auxiliaran en la guerra contra esos sujetos, el guerrero aceptó auxiliarlos, al tiempo que les hacía prometer, que reunirían las esferas, para que él pudiera cumplir un deseo.

El combate contra los miembros de la Patrulla Roja, se llevaría a cabo, solo si estos ponían en riesgo a los inocentes o si estaban cerca de alguna Esfera del Dragón, cosa que obligó al equipo a ponerse serio y despachar rápidamente a sus miembros, sin miramientos y con todas las técnicas y armas que tuvieran a la mano. Uno de los más grandes problemas, fue en la aldea Jingle, en la torre musculo, los soldados de bajo rango, fueron rápidamente derrotados por Yamcha y Bulma, pero, entre los soldados del tercer piso, estaba un enorme robot, el cual no dudó en comenzar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Kakarotto, logrando el niño mantenerlo entretenido, para que su padre lo hiciera explotar con una técnica especial.

Sortear los pisos 4, 4¾, 5 y llegar al piso 6, no fue tan difícil. Una vez allí, Bardock destruyó la maquinaria de los científicos, mientras los demás, se ocupaban de los soldados y científicos que luchaban, solo para que en los Saiyajin, las balas no tuvieran efecto, haciendo que los soldados y científicos, se rindieran.

Tiempo despues, la ciudad del Oeste, se vio atacada por Piccoro Daimaku (También conocido como: _"El Rey Demonio Piccoro"_ ), el cual deseaba encontrar las Esferas del Dragón, para volver a su juventud, pero el ejercito de la tierra, no podía dañarlo con sus armas y él barrió con todos ellos, al tiempo que los tres miembros del Clan Agappu (Bardock, Gine y Kakarotto), enfrentaron a Piccoro, quien se llevó una buena sorpresa, al recibir un puño en el rostro, por parte de Bardock, saliendo despedido contra unas casas en ruinas.

―Bardock ―dijo Gine ―Hay que sacarlo de la ciudad.

―Entendido ―dijo Bardock, tomando pose de pelea ―Lo atacaré cuerpo a cuerpo, tú atácalo a distancia y Kakarotto…

―Voy a luchar ―dijo el joven.

―Lo sé ―dijo su padre calmado ―Atacarás cuerpo a cuerpo, con tus manos y piernas rodeadas de Ki. ¿Listos?

― **¡Makōsen! (Luz Mágica)** ―atacó Daimaku estirando su brazo y permitiendo que un haz de Ki dorado surgiera desde ella, pero Bardock recibió el haz de Ki en su brazo y luego, bastó con moverlo en una dirección, para redirigir el rayo hacía el suelo― ¿Crees que eso, es todo lo que tengo?

―Sí ―dijo Bardock, haciendo enfadar al Namekiano

― ¡Ahora verás! ―exclamó el villano, elevando su Ki― **¡Chō Makōhō! (Onda de Energía Oral)** ―abrió su boca y una onda de Ki surgió de ella, directo hacía Bardock quien elevó su Ki, transformándose en Súper Saiyajin II y evaporando el ataque de su oponente, antes de aproximarse a él, tanto que este tuvo que llevar su cabeza hacia atrás.

― **¡Haibi! (Despliegue)** ―exclamó Bardock atacándolo cuerpo a cuerpo, con un gran número de puños y patadas, antes de juntar sus manos como si estuviera rezando y golpearlo en la barbilla, mandándolo a volar.

― **¡Fukanō ton! (Tonelada Imposible)** ―exclamó Gine estirando sus manos, finalmente demostrando su técnica sobre su enemigo, al colocarle grilletes de Ki rosa en manos y piernas, los cuales eran muy pesados, esto hizo al Namekiano caer desde una gran altura, ocasionando que se lastimara de gravedad e impidiéndole el libre movimiento.

― **¡Ōzaru no Ken! (Puño del Lobo Gigante)** ―exclamó Kakarotto, con un aura de Ki rodeándolo y atravesándolo de lado a lado, antes de que Daimaku, pudiera arrojar desde su boca un huevo, en el cual nadie reparó.

Los ciudadanos de la Ciudad del Oeste, salieron a aplaudirlos, agradeciéndoles y formándose una relación de comercio, entre la Ciudad del Oeste y Salad City. La derrota de Piccoro Daimaku, hizo que los nombres de Bardock, Gine y Kakarotto fueran reconocidos en una parte del continente, aprovechando su fama, Gine montó un Dojo de Artes Marciales, aunque tardó cas años en poder fundarlo, volviéndose aun más famosa y teniendo varias visitas de Bulma, a quienes Gine y Bardock parecían aceptar como pareja de Kakarotto, sobre todo al verlos juntos y conversar por horas, sin parar.

Así mismo, Gine fue formalmente invitada, al Torneo #23 de las Artes Marciales, al cual Kakarotto aceptó inscribirse y participar.

El mismo torneo, al cual Chronoa había pedido a Naruto que fuera, por una alteración temporal, un guerrero de otra era, iba a irrumpir en el Torneo, en el año 756. Él debía de hacerle frente a ese guerrero, aunque ya de por sí, la línea de tiempo estaba muy alterada, eran alteraciones aceptables, que (según ella) llevarían a una tierra mejor preparada para los futuros eventos por venir.

Tras una serie de grandes batallas, la final estaba cada vez más cerca, aun quedaban seis participantes listos para combatir: Milk (Chi Chi) vs Tenshinhan, Piccoro vs Kakarotto yNaruto vs Tao Pai Pai.

Milk, si bien se esforzó, atacaba a corta distancia, mientras que el Triclope, se preparaba para atacarla, cargando su Kikoho, derrotándola rápidamente, con una única onda de Ki.

Piccoro vs Kakarotto

El Saiyajin y el Namekiano, chocaron sus antebrazos, evitando así un ataque directo del contrincante. Para luego alejarse y comenzar a tratar de golpear al otro, con puños y patadas veloces, pero estos, siempre llegaban a un punto muerto, cuando el oponente atacaba de la misma forma, inutilizando el ataque del rival.

―Ambos están luchan muy parejo ―dijo el maestro Roshi.

―Sí, eso parece ―dijo Tenshinhan.

Piccoro agarró el puño de Kakarotto y aprovechó eso, para darle un puño en el rostro y mandarlo a volar.

Solo para que el Saiyajin le lanzara una patada, mientras estaba volando y el Namekiano también retrocedió, ante el impacto del golpe, cayendo ambos al suelo.

Piccoro se posicionó detrás de Kakarotto, pero el Saiyajin le dio una patada en el rostro, haciéndolo retroceder. Enfadado, Piccoro usó su ataque místico, el cual le permitía alargar su brazo, tratando de atrapar a Kakarotto, pero su brazo fue atrapado por el Saiyajin, para luego jalarlo hacía él y patearlo en el rostro.

El Namekiano miró enfadado al Saiyajin, antes de aventarle una esfera de Ki, pero Kakarotto respondió con la misma esfera, causando una explosión ― **¡Gekiretsu Kodan! (Granada de Luz)** ―exclamó Piccoro arrojando una nueva esfera de Ki, ahora amarilla, primero sujetándola entre sus manos y luego aventándola, contra el Saiyajin.

― **¡Rebel Gatling! (Gatillo Rebelde)** ―exclamó Kakarotto formando una esfera de Ki azul en su mano derecha, esa era la técnica insignia de su padre, que aprendió gracias a su madre.

Ambas técnicas explotaron en el aire y ambos competidores, se lanzaron mutuamente, hacía el frente, lanzando puños y patadas, sin descanso.

En medio del combate, ganaron el respeto del otro y con Kakarotto sonriente, Piccoro, sabía que debería de esperar algo más. Kakarotto había ido lanzando esferas de Ki, aparentemente a varios lugares al azar, este, con solo un movimiento de dedos, hizo que las esferas volvieran a él, encontrándose Piccoro rodeado, Kakarotto lo atrapó por el cuello, con su cola y luego de aturdirlo con un golpe en la cabeza, permitió que las esferas explotaran sobre el cuerpo del Namekiano, ganando Kakarotto ese combate.

El combate entre el otro Saiyajin, Naruto y aquel sujeto extraño, el tal… Tao Pai Pai, estaba por comenzar.

Si bien, el ex-militante de la Patrulla Roja era un Cyborg modificado, los Saiyajin no por nada, era una de las razas más poderosas del universo, comenzando un combate entre ambos. Logrando Tao, poner a Naruto en peligro con sus artes marciales de Kung Fu, Naruto había rebajado su nivel, para hacerle frente a su rival y que el combate valiera la pena, pero cuando este mostró sus modificaciones corporales y haber sido convertido en un Cyborg, el respeto del rubio se perdió y empleó el Súper Saiyajin, atacando sin piedad a su enemigo, hasta atraparlo con sus brazos y abrir su boca, de la cual surgieron cientos de esferas de rayo, eliminando al sujeto.

 _ ***Fisto: Pronunciación en Japonés de la palabra Feast = Festín**_


	31. La Verdad Problemas parte I

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **30: La Verdad + Problemas parte I**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En el año 757, Kakarotto y Bulma, fueron a Kame House, donde contaron al maestro Roshi, junto a Piccoro, Tenshinhan, Yamcha, Milk, Bardock y Gine, allí, les presentaron a los demás, a su hija Bra. Gine miró fijamente a la pareja, pues Bulma tenía 24 y Kakarotto tenía 21 años, aun así, decidió no enfadarse y dejarlos, al fin y al cabo, acababan de tener una hija, pero bueno, ella y Bardock se habían enamorado también de jóvenes, aunque no habían tenido a Raditz a una edad tan temprana… pero tampoco tenían una diferencia de edad de 4 años.

―Alguien se acerca ―dijo Piccoro.

― "Imposible" ―susurró Gine, llevándose una mano a la boca, tratando de contener las lagrimas.

―Él estaba en una misión fuera del planeta Gine ―le recordó Bardock, mientras que los demás miraban a los padres de su amigo. Despues de algunos minutos, vieron llegar a un sujeto de cabello largo y negro, que portaba una armadura Saiyajin.

― ¿Pero qué…? ―murmuró asombrado el desconocido, mientras descendía y miraba sin poder creerlo― ¿Mamá, papá, como es que ustedes están aquí?

―Tu padre… me noqueó y me sacó del planeta, junto a Kakarotto ―dijo Gine, mirando algo enfadada a su marido.

― ¿Qué haces aquí, Raditz? ―preguntó Bardock de brazos cruzados, quien estaba presintiendo problemas y acercándose ágilmente a los demás ― _"Bulma, entra en la casa con Bra"_ ―ordenó, mientras que le hacía una llave de sueño a la niña y Bulma entraba en la casa.

― ¿Se puede saber que has estado haciendo todos estos años, Kakarotto? ―preguntó Raditz ―Te recuerdo, que fuiste enviado a este planeta, para deshacerte de sus habitantes, pero… aun veo a muchos terrícolas y... ―el sujeto dio un parpadeo, al notar algo y girarse, creyendo que su mente le estaba jugando alguna broma― ¿Papá? ―preguntó sorprendido, solo entonces notando al hombre recostado en la palmera y bebiendo leche de coco, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo― ¿Por qué tú y mamá están aquí, por qué aun hay humanos vivos, por qué…?

―Tu hermano aun no tenía un nivel alto de pelea, pero además era muy pacifico ―comentó Bardock ―No era como tú o como yo, sino más del estilo de tu madre ―Bardock caminó hasta la casa, mientras que todos entraban en ella y él colocaba un campo de Ki, alrededor de la vivienda ―No un Saiyajin guerrero, sino uno trabajador. Me enteré de una conspiración perpetrada por otros Saiyajin's y otras razas conquistadas por el Imperio. Estos sujetos, asesinaron al Rey Vegeta III y a Lord Maki, para luego alimentar la ira del rey Vegeta IV y causar un golpe de estado, contra la raza de los Demonios del Frio ―Raditz abrió los ojos sorprendido ―Le dije a tu madre, que huyera con Kakarotto, pero ella no me quería hacer caso, así que la dejé inconsciente y luego, el planeta fue destruido por Freezer. Yo, de alguna forma fui enviado a una era distante y cuando tu hermano y tu madre, pudieron usar una magia ancestral, muchos Saiyajin's de distintas épocas, fundamos una ciudad, en la cual vivimos.

―Pero… ―intentó decir Raditz ―Lord Freezer dijo que el planeta, había sido destruido por un Meteoro.

―Una vil mentira ―dijo Gine, mirando a su hijo mayor, con el ceño fruncido ―Tu padre, tomó una capsula, la cual ya estaba destina a la tierra y me envió en ella, junto a tu hermano. Fin de la historia ―Raditz cayó sentado en la arena, en shock, sin poder creerlo, mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

―Actualmente, hay una ciudad, aquí mismo en la tierra, llamada Salad City, la cual está llena de Saiyajin's ―dijo Kakarotto y su hermano lo miró asombrado ―Existen unos artefactos mágicos, llamados Esferas del Dragón, los cuales pueden conceder un deseo, al ser reunidas las 7 esferas. Cientos de humanos, sufrieron una modificación genética, siendo convertidos en Saiyajin's y luego, comenzaron a entrenarse, logrando niveles altos de poder.

― " _Increíble"_ ―susurró Raditz, pero fue perfectamente escuchado por todos.

―Con ellos, dimos vida a nuevos Saiyajin's en este planeta ―dijo Gine ―Y ahora, tenemos un hogar ―los demás, salieron de la casa ―Esta pequeña, se llama Bra y es la hija de tu hermano.

―Tengo… ¿tengo una sobrina? ―preguntó asombrado, mientras se quitaba el rastreador y se pasaba una mano por los ojos. ―Mamá, Papá, Kakarotto, Bra… El Príncipe Vegeta y su escudero: Nappa, también están vivos.

―Así que lo están escuchando todo por los rastreadores, ¿eh? ―dijo Bardock ―Es aun más interesante.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras tanto, en el planeta Shinobi. El último sobreviviente de Akatsuki, llamado Zetsu, había estado secuestrando a cientos de humanos, algunos eran Shinobis, otros eran Samuráis y entre ambos grupos, le otorgaban un número concreto de Chakra, ese Chakra era usado para envolver un orbe, en el cual estaba sellado el espíritu de su madre Kaguya. ― _ **Fundé Akatsuki, para reunir a las Bijū's, sellarlas en el Gedō Mazo y liberar a Okasan**_ ―pensó ― _ **Desgraciadamente, con la destrucción de Akatsuki, ocasionada por esos monstruos… Okasan me había hablado de los Saiyajin's, pero… pero jamás me esperé, que fueran bestias de guerra. Jamás esperé, algo de ese calibre…**_ ―realizó sellos de manos, al tiempo que veía como el Chakra era extraído de los humanos e iba a parar al orbe, al tiempo que este se resquebrajaba y él sonreía, mientras que un Chakra blanco, se fundía en el cuerpo de una mujer de cabello negro, una Hyūga, cuya piel se volvió pálida, creció varios centímetros, en la frente un tercer ojo apareció y su cabello se volvió blanco.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

―No creo, que acepten escucharnos nada más ―dijo Raditz.

―Así que buscaran pelea, ¿eh? ―dijo un sonriente Kakarotto, Raditz también sonrió, él también tenía amor por las batallas.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo, les tomará llegar a la tierra? ―preguntó Yamcha. ―A saber, cuánto tiempo llevas buscando a Kakarotto y a tus padres.

―A ellos, les tomará un año llegar al planeta ―dijo Raditz ―Vegeta y Nappa, desearán pruebas de…

―Igual que en nuestra sociedad, existían las clases guerrera y obrera, lo mismo ha pasado en Salad City ―dijo Bardock ―Nos manejamos igual con ellos.

Con todo dicho y por petición de Bulma, junto a su esposo, sus suegros, su cuñado e hija, volaron hasta la Corporación Capsula, donde el Dr. Brief ya había finalizado la construcción de una maquina que aumentaba la gravedad, por una petición de Kakarotto.

Kakarotto, Raditz, Bardock y Gine, se entrenaron en esa máquina y además, hicieron una visita a un amigo de Bardock, el asistente de Kami-Sama: Mr. Popo, el cual les prestó la Cámara del Tiempo, donde un día era un año. Se la prestaron, tras contar que posiblemente, los otros Saiyajin's conquistarían la tierra y que ellos estaban dispuestos a proteger su hogar (sí, también Raditz)

Mientras que el entrenamiento de los Saiyajin era más duro; Bra (por petición de su madre y en conocimiento del poder oculto que podía llegar a agarrar) entró en una escuela de Karate y al mismo tiempo, acondicionaba su cuerpo con un arte marcial llamada Krav-Maga, además de llevar pesos en sus muñequeras y tobillos, cuando entrenaba ambas artes marciales, así como ser auxiliada por Piccoro e Yamcha, en la manifestación del Ki, enseñándole el Bukūjutsu, quienes también se entrenaban.

Tuvieron ayuda de un competidor del anterior Torneo de las Artes Marciales, llamado Naruto, quien resultó ser un Semi-Saiyajin, el cual usó las Esferas del Dragón, para convertirse en un Saiyajin de Sangre Pura.

Así, pasó el año y finalmente, llegaron Vegeta y Nappa a la tierra. Nappa activó su rastreador y tragó saliva, cada uno de ellos, poseía niveles altos e inesperados.

―Kakarotto actualmente posee un nivel de 8.000 y Raditz un nivel de 11.000 ―informó Nappa, quien tenía un nivel de 5.000.

―Hum, interesante ―dijo Vegeta sonriente, mientras sonreía pues no llegaban a su nivel de pelea de 18.000 ―Entonces Kakarotto… ¡capitán Bardock, que sorpresa!

Bardock sonrió ―Llegué a ser Comandante, poco antes de que todo se fuera al demonio, por culpa de Freezer ―Bardock sacó un rastreador de vidrio amarillo, presionó unos botones, al momento en el cual llegaban dos Saiyajinas más: Bayam, Kinoko y Snow. Vegeta acercó el oído al auricular y escuchó como su abuelo y el abuelo de Freezer y Snow fueron asesinados por una conspiración Saiyajin, quedándose de piedra, luego le entregó el auricular a Nappa, quien tuvo la misma reacción. Ambos Saiyajin's desconectaron las radios de sus rastreadores.

― ¡¿Están diciendo que un grupo de Saiyajin's son los causantes de la tiranía de Lord Freezer?! ―preguntó un furioso Nappa.

―Exactamente, Nappa ―dijo Kakarotto ―Cuando mi padre vio como su equipo fue asesinado, por hombres al servicio del rey Cold, los malhirió y escapó rápidamente, para luego meternos a mi madre y a mí, en una nave con destino a este planeta, en el cual el nivel de pelea no es tan alto como para representar una autentica amenaza ―los tres Saiyajin's recientemente llegados a la tierra, solo apretaron sus puños de cólera y descargaron su furia contra las estructuras de piedra, del cañón en el cual supuestamente, iban a luchar, pero claramente se habían vuelto aliados.

En eso, un portal se abrió en los cielos y vieron descender a un sujeto de piel rosa, cabello y barba candado negros, un par de cuernos se asomaban en su cabeza, así como unas orejas puntiagudas y un traje azul claro, junto a una capa blanca. Con él, venía una mujer de cabello blanco largo atado en una trenza, piel azul claro, ojos lilas y llevaba un traje rojo pegado al cuerpo.

Además de un sujeto con un traje del mismo color que la mujer, de su mismo tono de piel y cabello.

― ¡Mi nombre es Dábura, señor de los demonios y junto a mi hermana Towa y su asistente, venimos a conquistar su mundo! ―anunció el sujeto de piel roja. Rápidamente, Bardock, Gine, Raditz, Kakarotto, Nappa, Vegeta y Naruto, quien estaba allí, justamente por eso: por aquella falla temporal, se colocaron ante los demonios, los cuales sonrieron felices, al ver que tendrían algo de resistencia. Dábura escupió y logró petrificar a Nappa, pero este fue atrapado por Kinoko y Snow.

―Pues no lo tendrán tan fácil ―dijo Bardock ―Vamos a defender nuestro planeta ―Bardock fue el primero en moverse, desapareciendo y apareciendo entre Towa y Mira, dándoles un golpe con el reverso de sus puños y luego golpeándolos en el estomago con sus codos recargados en Ki, sacándoles el aire a ambos demonios, solo para que Kakarotto y Gine se pusieron ante sus enemigos, con los puños recargados en Ki y les soltaran una poderosa serie de golpes.

― ¡¿Creen que pueden oponerse al reino de los demonios?! ―preguntó un furioso Dábura por la osadía de sus enemigos, mientras comenzaba a cargar su Ki. Siendo detenido por un rayo de Ki, lanzado por una sonriente Snow, la cual sonreía y estaba en su primera forma.

―Sí ―dijo ella.

Naruto sonrió, mientras que accedía al SSJ Dios y se lanzaba contra Dábura, logrando darle un golpe en el rostro ―Como miembro de la Patrulla del Tiempo, es mi deber detener a fallas temporales como ustedes.

― ¡Malditos lobos! ―gritó Towa, intercambiando de lugar con Naruto y apareciendo ante Bayam, quien ya tenía una esfera de Ki cargada y lanzó a Towa lejos, solo para llegar hasta ella, junto a Kinoko y entre ambas, lanzarle una serie de rápidas ráfagas de Ki.

Dábura, enfadado se lanzó hacía el frente, sin poder ver que Kakarotto y Bardock, ya tenían cada uno un Final Spiritual Cannon, el cual no solo destruyó la camisa de Dábura, sino que sirvió para malherirlo gravemente.

Mira, se lanzó contra Vegeta quien lo recibió con un Galick Hō ya cargado, siendo golpeado por Raditz con un par de rayos de Ki, un ataque que él llamaba "Especial Semanal"

Mala idea, el ir a ese año a conquistar la tierra.

 _ **(N/A 1 Laura: Los españoles conocen a este enemigo como Dabra y aquí, en Latinoamérica lo conocemos como Dábura)**_

 _ **(N/A 2 Laura: Necesitaba un enemigo, en vista de la alianza de los Saiyajin, en contra de Freezer, así que esta no será la saga Saiyajin, sino la Saga Demoníaca)**_


	32. 31: Problemas parte II

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **31: Problemas parte II**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Dábura y Towa, trataron de salir de esa época, estaban malheridos y aún más, tras el asesinato de Miira.

― **¡Bloody Sauce! (Salsa Sangrienta)** ―exclamó Towa, mientras arrojaba esferas de Ki, contra los Saiyajin's.

― **¡Rebel Trigger/Holiday Deletion! (Gatillo Rebelde/Borrado de Vacaciones)** ―exclamaron Kakarotto y Raditz, atacando al mismo tiempo, logrando destruir las esferas de Ki, malherir a Towa y obligarla a ella y a su hermano, a escapar.

―Vamos ―dijo Bardock, mientras que todos iban a Kame House, donde les comentaron todo, al resto del grupo ― (…) Creemos que Freezer podría intentar venir y apoderarse de las Esferas del Dragón.

―Además, sería la perfecta forma de vengarnos de él, por destruir el planeta Vegeta ―dijo el mismísimo Vegeta.

―La última vez, Freezer usó su Súper Nova, para destruir un planeta entero ―les recordó Bardock a los demás.

Raditz dijo ―Acabemos con su elite y mantengámoslo ocupado, para impedirle destruir este planeta.

―Cuenten conmigo ―dijo Piccoro.

Naruto, Kinoko, Snow y Ritsuko, se mantenían fuera de la presencia de los demás guerreros Z. Naruto llevó una mano a su oído derecho, donde tenía un comunicador ―Al menos de que me digas que el problema temporal ese, era con base en Dabura y su hermana, no sé qué más podría ser tan peligroso.

«El pergamino del tiempo debe de haber cambiado la fecha, vayan a la ciudad Nicky, aparecerán casi 10 meses después de la fecha actual, es allí donde se ha generado el cambio histórico del 762, ahora estoy 100% segura» avisó la Kaiō-Shin, mientras que el pergamino era envuelto en una luz violeta, Naruto envió su Ki y él junto a su tía y sus amigas, fueron transportados a otra locación.

 _ **762; Ciudad Nicky; 10 meses después**_

― ¡Miren! ―gritó una sorprendida Snow, señalando el cielo― ¡Es la nave de Freezer y mi tío: el rey Cold! ―la nave lanzó un rayo contra la ciudad, mientras que Snow, activaba su forma 4: Creció en estatura, sus pechos, caderas y trasero se volvieron más voluptuosas, sus pies se formaron como zapatos de tacón y su cabeza y unos picos salieron de sus hombros, la chica fue rodeada por un aura lila y para los demás, era como si se estuviera tele-transportando y llevando a las personas lejos de allí, mientras que los Saiyajin's, hacían eso mismo: evacuar la ciudad.

― **¡** **Chō Bakuretsu: Ma Ha** **! (Onda Mágica: Híper Explosión)** ―Piccoro, concentró su Ki y Magia, en todo su cuerpo y esperó a que la nave se acercara más a la tierra y cuando estuvo en el lugar exacto, liberó una gran onda de magia roja y Ki blanco, que golpeó la nave, haciendo que esta perdiera el control. Los Saiyajin's llevaron la nave a un descampado, de la cual bajaron las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu, seguidos por el Rey Cold y Freezer.

―Creí que Bills-Sama, te había ordenado destruir a los Saiyajin, hijo ―dijo el rey Cold.

―Los Saiyajin que asesinaron a Lord Maki, fallecieron en la destrucción del planeta Vegeta, Freezer ―dijo Bardock ―No hay motivo para luchar.

―Deseo las Esferas del Dragón, de las cuales hablaban, por su comunicador ―dijo Freezer ―Y no me iré sin ellas.

― ¿Y qué deseas hacer con tu deseo? ―preguntó Naruto de brazos cruzados, pero listo para pasar a la fase Dios, no deseaba jugar― ¿Conquistar incluso, los confines del Universo?

―Si no las entregarán por las buenas y me negarán mi inmortalidad, los destruiré a todos ―advirtió Freezer.

― **¡Hakai no Taihō! (Cañón Destructor)** ―exclamó Naruto, sujetando su brazo derecho, con la mano izquierda, mientras concentraba una esfera de Ki violeta, la cual destruyó la nave entera― ¿Decías? ―preguntó con una sonrisa.

Freezer accedió a su forma original, mientras que el rey Cold accedió a una versión alternativa de su 3ª forma, en la cual tenía la cabeza alargada, pero también un cuerpo más alto y que no se encorvaba.

Kakarottō accedió a su SSJ I, Raditz al Kaiō-Ken x50, Vegeta accedió a su forma 100%, junto a Napa y Gine; Bayam accedió al SSJ I, Naruto hizo lo mismo que su abuela, mientras que Kinoko accedía a su forma Mística.

Bra, permanecía preparada y oculta, cuando el momento llegó, salió de su escondite, atacando con un **Súper Revel Cannon** , logrando diezmar a las tropas de Freezer y el Rey Cold, solo para qué ella fuera apoyada por Naruto y Bayam, comenzando los tres, un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra las tropas de Freezer.

― **¡Chimei-tekina Dan! (Bala Mortal)** ―exclamó Freezer, generando una esfera de Ki de gran tamaño, que arrojó contra los defensores de la tierra.

― **¡Final Spirit Cannon! (Cañón Espíritu Final)** ―exclamaron Bardock y Kakarottō, generando una esfera de Ki cada uno, en su mano derecha y arrojándola a modo de ráfaga de Ki, devolviéndole el ataque a Freezer, quien usaba todo su Ki, tratando de impulsarlo contra los héroes, pero le fue imposible y fue herido por su propia técnica.

El Rey Cold se lanzó contra los héroes, en un intento por forzar un combate mano a mano, pero este fue sorprendido, por ataques de Ki y de Raiton de Naruto, siendo herido de gravedad.

― ¡NO ME NEGARÁN MI CAMINO A LA INMORTALIDAD! ―Gritó Freezer, accediendo a su forma final.

La batalla apenas comenzaba.

Pero, aunque Naruto sabía que podían triunfar sin muchos problemas, algo en ese lugar, en ese año, le tenía alerta y preocupado, ¿Qué sería?


	33. 32: Problemas parte III

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **32: Problemas parte III**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡Naruto, Bayam, Kinoko, Snow! ―era Chronoa― ¡La historia se ha distorsionado, no podemos arreglarla tan fácilmente como lo desearíamos! ―un sonido extraño se escuchó y un objeto raro apareció en el aire― ¡Usen aquel portal para llegar a Namek y continúen allá el combate, en estos momentos el Gran Patriarca y un niño Namekiano llamado Dende, están usando las Esferas del Dragón de ese planeta, para transportarlos a todos a un planeta lejano, así que el combate no debería de ser un problema!

― **¡Super Rebel Trigger!** ―exclamaron Bardock y Kakarotto, arrojando su ataque contra el rey Cold y el emperador Freezer, quienes se rodearon con un campo de Ki y se arrojaron contra ellos.

― **¡Weekly Special!** ―exclamó Radditz arrojando contra ambos demonios del frio.

― **¡Harmful Arrow! (Flecha Dañina)** ―exclamó Bayam, generando una esfera de Ki y rodeándola con una segunda esfera de Ki, arrojándose a su enemigo.

― **¡Big Bang Attack**! ―gritó Vegeta, arrojando su rayo de Ki dorado, cuando el **Weekly Special** los golpeó, luego la **Harmful Arrow** tuvo un daño extraño en ellos: los encerró a ambos en una esfera y la segunda, aquella que actuaba como núcleo, se expandió y los daño verdaderamente de gravedad, solo para ser rematados por el ataque de Vegeta.

Entre todos, causaron un daño alto en ambos demonios del frio, quienes tuvieron que retroceder y no vieron como Snow se puso detrás de ellos, agarrando al Rey Cold con su cola, al tiempo que creaba una espada de Ki en su mano y le cortaba la cola, antes de mandarlo a volar.

Un furioso Freezer, accedió a su última forma y, usando su telequinesis, hicieron levitar a Raditz, antes de hacerlo explotar en el aire.

― ¡Raditz! ―gritaron todos, mientras que Kakarotto y Bardock, accedían al SSJ II, asustando a Freezer y al Rey Cold, mientras que el rey también accedía a su forma final, solo para ser ambos golpeados de forma sincronizada por sus rivales y ser aventados a la distancia por padre e hijo, ambos rodeados de Ki, con sus puños cargados en Ki y golpeándolos con la fuerza suficiente, como para causarles un daño de gravedad, que los hizo gritar de dolor, al tiempo que escupían sangre, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Freezer comenzó a disparar rayos de Ki desde su dedo, pero Snow hizo exactamente lo mismo, furioso se lanzó contra su prima, quien solo dobló un poco la cabeza, esquivando su puño y dándole un golpe con la rodilla, antes de aventarlo con una ráfaga de Ki, se distrajo y Naruto pudo cortarle la cola, haciéndolo gritar de dolor, el Rey Cold fue contra él, pero Bayam arrojó su Sandan Jū Kage, arrojando seis esferas de Ki, pero las otras 3 esferas, estaban ocultas en frente de las primeras y el Rey Cold arrojó una única ráfaga de Ki, haciendo estallar las que iban delante, pero siendo golpeado de gravedad por las que iban detrás y dejándolo muy adolorido y herido de gravedad.

Un furioso Freezer, comenzó a liberar su Ki.

Pero los Namekianos habían invocado al dragón Porunga y este se encargó de sacar a los Namekianos, a los Saiyajin's y a Snow, a un planeta cercano a la tierra, que era perfectamente habitable, mientras que el primo y el tío de Snow, se autodestruían, junto con el planeta.

Nadie dijo nada, Snow no le dijo nada a Bayam o a Kinoko, ellas tres entendían que ellos no permitieron ver que el odio no tendría por qué seguir allí, pues los culpables de la muerte de Lord Maki, murieron junto al planeta Vegeta, solo volvieron a Salad City, sin decir palabra alguna.


	34. La Advertencia del Futuro

**Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **N/A Laura: Este mes, tendremos máximo 3 capítulos. Nos vemos pronto.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **33: La Advertencia del Futuro**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Nadie sabía qué hacer.

Nadie sabía cómo actuar.

Snow llevaba casi un mes, encerrada en su habitación, y no parecía que existiera forma de hacerla salir de allí.

Era más que claro, que la muerte de su primo y su tío le dolía.

Solo una cosa, le había dicho a alguien y ese alguien, era Naruto.

 **Recuerdo**

─ _Sus muertes me duelen ─pronunció ella, estaba en su cama, estaba vestida, con un gran suéter negro, que cubría desde sus nada modestos pechos, hasta su trasero, dejando sus piernas desnudas ─Pero… lo que quizás, me duele más es… ─las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas ─Es… es saber que… ambos, no pudieron dejar de sentir ese odio. Cuando lo descubrieron, sus corazones se llenaron de odio, ya no eran mi tío y mi primo y eso… eso es aún mejor ─se pasó un mano por la cabeza, acariciando su joya. Naruto la abrazó, no la soltó, ni ella le pidió dejar de abrazarla._

 _Se necesitaban, en ese momento._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

La raza de los… no-oficialmente llamados "Chang-Long", carecían de la necesidad de comer alimentos sólidos, solo bebían líquidos. Por ese motivo, Naruto llegaba, a la casa de Snow, en Salad City, con un jugo para ella, tocó a la puerta.

─Adelante, Naruto-Kun ─fueron las palabras, de su abuela, quien estaba consolando a Snow, el chico entró y le entregó la bebida a Snow, quien parecía estar ahora más viva, gracias a dicha bebida.

Un comunicador, entregado por Bulma, comenzó a brillar, estaba ubicado en la mesa de noche de Snow, siendo ella quien contestó.

─Por favor, vengan a la ciudad del Oeste ─fue todo lo que dijo.

En menos de unos 6 minutos, estaban ya reunidos los miembros del equipo Z: Bardock, Gine, Kakarotto, Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta, Yamcha, el Maestro Roshi, Naruto, Bayam, Kinoko, Snow, Bulma y Bra. Ante todos ellos, había una rara máquina de la Corporación Capsula y, junto a la maquina había una chica de unos 17 años, de cabello azul oscuro y ojos negros, llevaba un Gi de combate negro y un pantalón del mismo color.

─Yo fui quien les pidió reunirse, por medio de Kakarotto-San ─aclaró la chica ─Aunque ustedes no lo crean, he viajado desde el año 774. En mi época, han aparecido unos robots con apariencia humana, se les llama Androides. Todos ustedes, los guerreros Z, fallecieron en distintos combates contra ellos ─la chica extrajo 10 capsulas, de su chaqueta ─Estas capsulas, contienen un medicamento, con él podrán curarse de un virus, que todos contrajeron, en la batalla contra Freezer y el Rey Cold, al haber estado en aquel planeta ─todos estaban abriendo los frascos ─Esperen. Deben tomarlos, cuando comiencen a notarse enfermos, hasta donde entendido, el primer síntoma es sentir el cuerpo frio y el segundo, es un cansancio extremo en los brazos y piernas, finalmente… el corazón será atacado. Son 4 capsulas, las dos primeras con el frio del cuerpo y las segundas con el cansancio.

─ ¿Qué más puedes decirnos, de dichos androides? ─preguntó Bayam interesada, y con su sangre Saiyajin hirviendo, deseosa de los combates que estaban por llegar.

─Un hombre de unos 18 años, cabello negro, ojos azules, lleva una camiseta negra, por debajo una camisa blanca y un pantalón azul, en su cuello tiene una pañoleta naranja ─dijo la chica, todos asintieron, Bayam comenzó a dibujar, después de sacar un lápiz y una libreta de dibujo, de una capsula ─Una mujer, también aparenta tener 18 años, es rubia, de ojos azules, tiene una camiseta negra, una camisa blanca de rayas y un pantalón azul ─todos asintieron ─El problema, es que solían ser humanos, los cuales se vieron modificados por la tecnología, son sumamente poderosos y… aunque pueden arrojar esferas de Ki, el mismo no puede sentirse provenir de sus cuerpos.

─Dejaron de estar vivos, cuando el procedimiento fue llevado a cabo ─contestó Piccoro─ ¿Luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo?

─No ─dijo la chica ─Su creador, se llama Maki Gero, es un científico, formó parte de La Patrulla Roja.

─Un grupo terrorista, que perseguían las Esferas del Dragón, creí haber derrotado a todos sus miembros ─dijo Kakarotto enfadado consigo mismo.

─Lamento… lamento tener que negarlo, Papá, pero él escapó y… ─la chica se cubrió la boca, ante tales palabras, sonrojándose.

─Así, que eres la hija de Kakarotto ─dijo Raditz con una sonrisa ─Je, ya decía yo, que te había visto, en otro lugar. Dime Bra, ¿si nosotros fallecimos, en los combates, fuiste tú quien los derrotó?

─Sí, tío Raditz ─dijo ella ─Pero… en mi historia, no sabía que los abuelos estuvieran vivos o más bien: aquí en la tierra. Se suponía que tú fuiste un enemigo, lo mismo con Nappa, ninguno de los dos sobrevivió a los combates que vinieron después y… ─Bra miró en varias direcciones─ ¿Combatieron a Freezer y al Rey Cold, en esta semana?

─Llegaste casi un mes tarde, Bra ─dijo Snow mirándola como si la fuera a matar.

─Lo lamento, Snow ─dijo la chica apenada ─Lamento, no poder darles más información.

Su abuelo Bardock la miró fijamente ─Siempre hemos podido enfrentarnos a poderosos enemigos, no será el caso contrario ahora.

─Cuando fallecí ─dijo Bayam, todos la miraron ─Enma-Daiō-Sama, me habló sobre que, en El Palacio de Kami-Sama, existía una habitación, en la cual podías fortalecerte por medio de la magia espacio-temporal.

─La habitación del Tiempo y el Espacio ─dijo Piccoro ─Si te encierras por un día, al salir será como haber entrenado un año completo. Ustedes, los Saiyajin, tienen la ventaja de que entre más entrenan, más poderosos se vuelven. Además, no debemos de olvidar a esos sujetos de piel azul y cabello blanco, que vimos hace tiempo ─todos asintieron, la Bra del futuro les dedicó una sonrisa, mientras volvía a su máquina del tiempo y despegaba.

─ ¡Adiós cariño! ─dijeron sus padres. Bulma, había aprovechado, que nadie la veía o la tomaba en cuenta, para colarse en la nave, logrando realizar un chequeo rápido.

Al volver a su hogar, dio inicio a una ardua investigación, sobre el viaje en el tiempo. Con la ayuda de su padre, comenzó a desarrollar: tanto los planos y teorías del viaje en el tiempo, como una antena, capaz de sentir señales de vida y maquinaria, que estuvieran en una única frecuencia, como un intento por dar con los Androides.

Los Guerreros Z, fueron al palacio de Kami-Sama, quien les permitió entrar en la habitación del tiempo, en parejas, logrando los Saiyajin's una gran mejora en su nivel de Ki y fortalecerse gracias a los Zenkai, que iban ganando, poco a poco.

Los Androides y el Doctor Gero, no lo tendrían tan fácil, en esta época.

Los Guerreros Z, no permitirían que su planeta fuera destruido.

El Rey Bardock, dio un aviso general a los Saiyajin's que habitaban Salad City y todos iban en parejas, al palacio de Kami, para entrenar en la habitación del tiempo, pero Kami recibió una llamada de uno de los Kaiō-Shin del universo 7, quien le auxilió, construyendo una habitación del tiempo en Salad City y otra, en la Corporación Capsula.


	35. Salvando el Futuro

**Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **34: Salvando el Futuro**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _ **Universo 6**_

Sakura, Sayumi e Hikari, eran parte del equipo 7. Habían sido visitadas por una mujer extraña, mientras entrenaban con Kakashi.

― ¿Quién es usted? ―preguntó Sakura, mientras miraba a la mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

―Soy Yuki, soy una de las… amigas de Naruto-Kun. Como seguramente se habrán dado cuenta en algún momento, él no es humano. Al menos al 100% ―dijo Snow, usando su pulsera de transformación; ellas asintieron ―Aunque ustedes no lo crean, él y yo, estamos en un lugar lejano, combatiendo a un enemigo muy poderoso y, si yo estoy ante ustedes, se debe a que una organización de índole terrorista ha decidido declarar la guerra contra las Shinobi Godaikoku.

―Estoy segura de que esta información le interesará a Hokage-Sama ―dijo Sayumi, mientras Snow asentía y seguía a las chicas.

― " _¿Qué opinas, Hikari-Chan?"_ ―preguntó Sakura entre susurros, algo preocupada.

― " _No es una mala persona"_ ―susurró Hikari― _"Si nos estuviera mintiendo, yo podría sentirlo"_ ―las tres chicas, decidieron mantenerse al pendiente, mientras las cuatro, caminaban hacía la torre del Hokage, encontrándose con una mujer de cabello negro corto y un Kimono negro.

― ¿Sí? ―preguntó Shizune.

―Debo ver a Hokage-Sama ―dijo la chica ―Tengo información preocupante, sobre un peligro el cual se acerca a este planeta. ―Shizune y Snow se miraron, por largo rato, antes de que Shizune se pusiera de pie y abriera la puerta.

― ¿Qué quieres, Shizune? ―preguntó Tsunade fastidiada, por tener que hacer papeleo.

―Desean verla, Tsunade-Sama ―dijo su asistente, antes de dar paso a la rubia y cerrar la puerta, detrás de ella.

―Tsunade-Sama, soy una amiga de la tía-abuela de Namikaze Naruto. ―habló Snow, previniendo el ser posiblemente, interrumpida ―Mi nombre es Yuki y me temo, que un enemigo sin precedentes, se dirige hacía este planeta.

― ¿Qué puedes decirme, sobre este enemigo? ―preguntó la rubia. Ella no iba a aceptar tal cosa como un… enemigo extraterrestre, pero la información siempre les era útil a ellos, los ninjas.

―Son los usuarios originales de los Dōjutsu ―dijo Snow, Tsunade prestó aún más atención ―Principalmente, emplearán el Byakugan. Y secundariamente, el Rin'negan.

― ¿Acabas de decir… Rin'negan? ―preguntó la Hokage en shock y Snow, asintió.

―Prepárese. La IV Guerra Mundial Shinobi, está tocando a las puertas de Konoha; y Naruto-Kun, Kinoko y Bayam, están combatiendo a otro tipo de enemigo, aun así… ―Snow se giró y fue hacía la puerta ―Les diré a ellos tres, que debemos volver para auxiliarlos ―Snow se retiró inmediatamente. Naruto debía de volver, para darles esperanzas a los miembros de su equipo. Fuwa, el Kaiō-Shin del Sexto Universo, seguramente ya estaría enterado de los Ōtsutsuki y, de ser así, entonces sabría que iban de un planeta a otro, consumiendo el Chakra de este y dejándolo morir, ¿Cómo lo sabía ella?, Bayam se había aventurado a Uzu no Kuni, la tierra de la madre de Naruto, y una vez allí, se había apoderado de los pergaminos secretos del clan Uzumaki, entregándoselos a Naruto y, en alguna ocasión estos habían sido hojeados por Snow.

 _ **Universo 7.**_

Todos los guerreros Z. O al menos, los existentes en esta línea de tiempo, tales como Roshi, Yamcha, Bayam, Kinoko, Naruto, Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, Bardock y Kakarotto; dieron paso a un entrenamiento, luego del aviso de Bra, sobre la aparición futura de aquellos enemigos… aquellos… androides, los cuales debían de destruirlos, pues bien: de ser así, ellos avanzarían, se fortalecerían y aquello, fue algo que consiguieron gracias a Kami, el cual les prestó una habitación especial, en su Atalaya, algo a lo cual llamó: La Habitación del Tiempo.

―Esta es: la habitación del tiempo ―dijo Kami ―Cualquiera que entre, en este lugar. Logrará en un día, lo que sería el entrenamiento de un año. Pero solo pueden entrar en parejas. Además, estas criaturas, no parecen emplear Ki, así que deberé de valerme de mi visión.

―En ese caso ―dijo Yamcha sonriente ―Ya que vamos en parejas, los demás vigilarán el planeta, desde la Atalaya, en busca de algún ataque a alguna ciudad, en busca de evitarlo, ¿les parece bien? ―todos asintieron, ante tales palabras.

― **Naruto-Kun** ―dijo Chronoa ― **A veces… a veces, cambiar la línea de tiempo, no es una buena idea, pero…** ―se notaba que eso le costaba. Y mucho ― **Pero, he visto cómo terminará todo. Estamos en un momento crítico en la historia y cualquier cosa, podría ocurrir. Vamos a asegurarnos, de ganar. De triunfar.**

―Te escucho muñequita, ¿Qué plan tienes? ―preguntó Naruto, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica.

― **Primero, todos deberán de acceder al Súper Saiyajin** ―dijo Chronoa nerviosa. Sentía como si Zen-Ō-Sama, fuera a bajar en cualquier momento y a matarla, por un cambio en la historia de la tierra del universo 7, tan grande, como aquello que ella estaba planificando. ― **Se necesita de mucha calma y de un corazón puro. Un corazón puro, el cual es invadido por la ira. Luego, podrán acceder a la transformación, solo con concentrar Ki en un punto, de sus espaldas** ―todos asintieron. Kakarotto, Naruto, Bardock, Gine, Bayam y Kinoko, podían acceder sin problema ― **De acuerdo, Naruto-Kun cuenta con el alma de Yamoshi y el propio Yamoshi, fue el líder de la resistencia, Bardock lo conoció en el pasado. Ahora, elijan a uno de los demás, aquel que será el receptor del Ki de los demás, el tercer SSJ Dios** ―mientras que ellos 6, consumían semillas del ermitaño, regeneraban sus energías y realizaban el ritual de la fase dios para Kakarotto, Gine, Bayam y Kinoko. Vegeta, Raditz y Nappa, entrenaban, para poder acceder al SSJ y luego, recibiría el SSJ Dios ―Fue un entrenamiento arduo de 7 años, en la Cámara del Tiempo y entrenando por una semana, en el mundo real, hasta poder controlar aquel poder. ― **Existen muchos androides, en distintas líneas temporales, pero… el número 17 de esta línea de tiempo, se fusionará con su contraparte de otra línea del tiempo y eso no hay forma de evitarlo. 18 es poderosa y no van a despertar a 16.**

Todo parecía estar listo y todos, se desplegaron a distintos puntos de la historia.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Toki-Toki City; Hogar de Chronoa**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― **¡Naruto-Kun!** ―dijo sorprendida, al ver a su novio allí― **¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías de estar entrenando.**

―Bien sabes, que mi padre y yo somos paradojas de la historia. Somos… exiliados de la historia ―dijo él, mientras se acercaba a ella y la besaba en los labios. Era un sensor emocional, podía sentir cuan nerviosa estaba su novia, por este evento histórico y, sinceramente. No quería ni hacerse a la idea, de todo lo que aún les queda por vivir. Casi y prefería, volver a la Contra-Tierra, al… ¿Planeta Ninja, podría llamársele?, casi prefería enfrentarse a Orochimaru, una vez más (sonrió, pensando que sería interesante, combatir con él) ―Además… ―murmuró, mientras le quitaba su traje rosado ―Siempre y puedo, ir al Salón del Tiempo, agarrar el pergamino del 762 y ser enviado, al… mismo… momento… al cual… me fui ―decía entre besos.

― **¿Sabes?** ―le dijo ella, mientras hacía desaparecer su camiseta en el suelo, se sonrojó ― **Yo… yo soy la única de mi clase y… cuando muera…** ―los suaves mordiscos en el cuello, por parte de Naruto, no le estaba ayudando a concentrarse ― **Una… o un… nuevo Kaiō-Shin será… nacerá… nacerá del árbol… de… de cualquiera… de cualquiera de los árboles… de cualquier… planeta…** ―la besó en los labios, para callarla, mientras le quitaba el pantalón y sonreír de forma pervertida, al retirar la ropa interior de su tierna diosa Loli…

 _ **(Agente del FBI, entrando a mi casa: ¡AL SUELO, LOCA!)**_

Las ropas desaparecieron, la cama hizo su aparición, cayeron en ella, las llamas de la pasión, se encendieron en ambos. Las caricias, los besos y mordiscos, se hicieron presentes.

Una danza, en honor a Afrodita, Astarot, Freya… Todas las danzas del amor, la lujuria, la pasión y la perversión, se reunieron alrededor de esa casa, en el extremo de la zona del tiempo, para ver a los amantes desenfrenados.

Fue increíble, el cómo ningún miembro de la Patrulla del Tiempo, ni ningún ciudadano de Toki-Toki City, se despertó, ante los gemidos de la diosa y el Semi-Saiyajin.

A la mañana siguiente (o lo que se suponía que era "la mañana siguiente"), ambos salieron de la casa y fueron hasta el pedestal de las Esferas del Dragón― **¡Sal de allí, Sheng-Long y concede mi deseo!** ―ordenó Chronoa.

El dragón verde y de ojos rojos, se presentó― **¿Cuál es vuestro deseo?**

―Cariño, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó Naruto, confundido.

― **Deseo que Namikaze Naruto y Brief Bra, sean Saiyajin's de Sangre Pura** ―pidió ella, Sheng Long hizo que sus ojos se encendieran, como brazas ardientes y, al parecer, así fue hecho, aunque Naruto no cambió físicamente. ― **¡Deseo tener más asistentes, en el Nido del Tiempo, fuera del vago de Trunks!** ―los ojos del dragón brillaron y, dos mujeres idénticas, de piel rosada y cabello azul, con túnicas cían, se presentaron. ― **Adiós, cariño** ―dijo ella, él la besó y se retiró de allí, hacía el Nido del Tiempo y agarró el pergamino hacía el año 762.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

A pesar de que Vegeta les dijo que no fueran en busca de los Androides o los mataría a todos. Kakarotto, Bayam, Gine y Bardock, no le hicieron caso y modificaron uno de los Rastreadores, gracias a la Corporación Capsula y, cuando llegó el momento, lograron encontrar un lugar entre las montañas.

Un lugar, el cual liberaba mucha energía, así que, por lógica, allí había más que solo una montaña. Padre e hijo se miraron. Bayam sonrío, ya conocía ella a Bardock, muy bien.

― **¡Final Spirit Cannon! (Cañón Espiritual Final)** ―exclamaron padre e hijo, después de entrar en fase SSJ I, dejando que el Ki extra, ganado por ese poder, por el SSJ I, fuera absorbido por el ataque, destruyendo la montaña, hasta sus cimientos.

Al entrar, encontraron a un anciano (el Doctor Gero), muerto, por la explosión.

Encontraron tres capsulas, las cuales tenían personas dentro y decían: 16, 17 y 18, destrozadas y a sus ocupantes con los ojos sin brillo y las capsulas brillando en un tono rojo, indicando un peligro, de algún tipo.

Sonrieron y se fueron de allí, tan rápidamente como pudieron, sin prestar atención a una computadora.

 _ **Estado del proyecto 16: Perdido.**_

 _ **Estado del proyecto 17: Crítico: Azul. Estado: Perdido.**_

 _ **Estado del Proyecto 18: Crítico: Rojo.**_

 _ **Estado del proyecto Cell: Estable: Amarillo.**_

 _ **En un bosque lejano, una criatura con forma de cucaracha, acababa de abandonar su cascaron.**_


	36. Hora de Salvar la Tierra

**Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **35: Hora de Salvar la Tierra**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _ **Universo 6**_

Gracias a su tiempo de entrenamiento y noviazgo con Chronoa, Naruto había aprendido diversas técnicas, gracias a Kaiō-Shin, así como al conocimiento milenario de Yamoshi y de Kon, entre ese conocimiento, se encontraba una de las técnicas que aprendió Kakarottō en otra línea de tiempo (donde era llamado "Goku"), se le llamaba Tele-transportación, una técnica de los habitantes del planeta Yadrat. Sin embargo, Chronoa, le enseñó el secreto de la transportación de divina, el Kai-Kai (Mundo a Mundo)

― ¿Cómo funciona el Kai-Kai, exactamente cariño? ―preguntó Naruto ―Pues... no creo que sea tan fácil, como sentir el Ki de una persona.

Chronoa le dedicó una sonrisa de amor puro ― **La Tele-Transportación es sentir el Ki. Solo piensa, en un lugar donde quieres aparecer y permite que tu Ki se desborde, necesitas que tu Ki toque o roce ese lugar. Eres el Nidaime SSJ Dios, no debe ser difícil para ti.**

―Bien, ¿y ahora? ―preguntó.

― **Aférrate con tu Ki a ese lugar y luego, deja que este te lleve...** ―las palabras de Chronoa, murieron en sus labios, cuando su novio se desvaneció ― **Hum. Al menos, podría despedirse de mí.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sakura, Sayumi e Hikari, se encontraban entrenándose con Kakashi, había pasado un día desde la visita de esa mujer. La situación a nivel mundial, no era buena: Los espías de Konoha, decían que los Consejeros de Iwa y Kumo, estaban actuando muy extraño, afirmaban que varios Shinobis de ambas aldeas, estaban recorriendo sus países, casi como si buscaran algo.

― _¿Qué estarán buscando?_ ―se preguntaba Tsunade _― ¿Tendrán conocimiento de algún tipo de arma?, ¿será caso que esperan invocar alguna criatura?_ ―las últimas semanas, no habían sido muy normales, el continente entero, estaba en un momento muy difícil y tenso, pues Suna había sido atacada y también se habían reportado ataques contra aldeas menores, pero no había nada concreto, excepto que eran tres sujetos de rasgos similares: piel pálida, ojos Byakugan y cabello o blanco o grisáceo.

Además, se habían presentado terremotos inexplicables y extraños maremotos, los cuales se cobraron Nami no Kuni y Umi no Kuni.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Fuera del Planeta Tierra del Sexto Universo**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Fuera del planeta, se encontraban tres sujetos, los cuales no parecían tener muchos problemas, con la falta de oxígeno.

Uno de ellos destacaba, por ser muy ancho y fornido. Tenía el cabello grisáceo azulado corto y una barba candado que se conectaba con su cabello, así como un cuerno que surgía desde su frente, encima de su ojo izquierdo, llevaba una camisa azul pálido, unos pantalones grises y zapatos negros, así como una capucha.

Los otros dos eran más bien delgados.

Uno con el cabello de un gris azulado y claro, tenía un par de cuernos los cuales crecían de forma paralela a su frente, cubriéndola, piel pálida, tenía el Byakugan, parecía fatigado, llevaba un Kimono de batalla blanco.

El otro tenía igualmente la piel palida, presentaba el Byakugan en sus ojos, su cabelo era largo, teniéndolo en una cola de caballo y un flequillo entreabierto con un patrón de zig-zag y un par de cuernos que crecían desde la parte posterior de su cabeza y se curvaban hacía adelante, llevaba un traje de caza Kariginu, pantalones holgados, en su mano izquierda tenía un Rin'negan.

―Siento un Chakra aproximándose hacía nosotros, Momoshiki-Sama ―dijo el grande, uno de los delgados.

―Entendido ―dijo Momoshiki, mientras activaba su Sharingan ―Oh, pero si es el Jinchū... ―Momoshiki recibió un puño en la mandibula, que lo dejó mirando hacia arriba, antes de bajar la mirada y ver al Jinchūriki con enojo.

―Están amenazando mi planeta ―dijo Naruto, cruzándose de brazos ―Salgan de mi planeta, de inmediato.

― ¡No sabes con quienes te estás metiendo, gusano! ―gritó el sujeto al cual Naruto había golpeado, mientras alzaba en el aire su mano derecha― **¡Takami Musubi no Kami!** ―su mano produjo esferas de los cinco elementos principales.

― **¡Ōdachinagi!** ―exclamó aquel que era más grande, produciendo armas de Chakra de color rojo, las cuales arrojó hacía Naruto.

―Carezco de tiempo, para jugar con ustedes ―gruñó Naruto, mientras entraba en Fase Dios Azul y extraía Chakra de los Jutsus de ambos sujetos, para entrar además en el Modo Sen'nin, volviéndose sus parpados negros y habiendo disuelto la mayoría de las armas o ataques, de ambos sujetos. Las restantes armas y esferas elementales, siguieron viajando hacía Naruto, quien solo levantó su mano derecha y formó una esfera de Ki blanco, dejándola ir, contra los ataques, deshaciéndolos en el aire, ante los incrédulos ojos, de sus oponentes.

― ¿Quién eres? ―preguntó el sujeto delgado que sostenía en una mano, una caña de pescar, la cual lanzó contra Naruto, pero el Semi-Saiyajin empleó un Kawarimi e hizo que el anzuelo de la caña, se clavara en el sujeto más grande, haciendo gruñir a los delgados.

Aquel que primero había lanzado el ataque de varios elementos, se posó ante Naruto y lanzó un puñetazo, el cual el pelirrojo atrapó, antes de liberar una carga de Raiton, la cual electrocutó al sujeto― ¿Cómo demonios, no pude predecir algo como esto? ―se preguntó enfadado, antes de recibir un puño reforzado con Chakra, que le dio en la mejilla derecha y lo hizo desplazarse, por el aire.

El más grande se posó ante Naruto y generó algunas armas de Chakra, mientras que Naruto, generaba dos esferas de Ki violeta, pero luego, estas mismas esferas, fueron rodeadas por esferas de Raiton y Katon, más pequeñas, las armas de Chakra volaron y también las esferas de Ki, junto a las de Raiton y Katon, explotando en el aire y creándose una onda expansiva, que mandó a volar a los tres sujetos ― **Purazuton: Wakusei Rasengan to Ki (E. Plasma: Esfera Giratoria Planetaria y Ki)** ―los sujetos aún seguían vivos ―Soy Naruto. Tu nombre es Momoshiki ―dijo mirando a uno de los delgados.

―Soy Kinshiki ―dijo el más grande, antes de mirar a su otro compañero ―Y él... su nombre es Urashiki. Somos miembros del clan Ōtsutsuki.

Momoshiki miró a Naruto con enfado, antes de señalarlo― ¡Y tú, nos vas a entregar a Kyūbi, mal...! ―Naruto ya no estaba ante él, sino a su lado, apretando su brazo, con su mano derecha, sus dedos estaban rodeados de Raiton y al concentrar el Raiton, le cortó el brazo, haciéndolo gritar de dolor, pero la herida quedó cauterizada.

―No es bueno señalar, al enemigo ―dijo Naruto, mientras que Urashiki traspasaba la espalda de su enemigo, extrayéndole el Chakra ―Esto se siente mal y estoy... un poco fatigado, miró a su otro enemigo, el cual sonreía.

―Ahora... yo tengo tu Chakra ―dijo Urashiki sonriente, como si ya hubiera ganado― ¿Qué vas a.…? ―para sorpresa de los sujetos, Naruto se transportó a la espalda de Urashiki y extendió los cinco dedos de su mano derecha, en los cuales se formó una hoja de Chakra y atravesó de lado a lado el pecho de Urashiki matándolo, mientras que tomaba la bolsa y la exprimía, ahora teniendo 5 veces más Chakra que antes.

― ¿Preguntarías qué iba a hacer? ―murmuró Naruto, como si le estuviera hablando al fallecido ―Pues creo que matarte y recuperar todo mi Chakra, es un buen inicio. Y ahora... van tus compañeros.

Momoshiki, comenzó a absorber a Kinshiki, pero Naruto comenzó a arrojarle Jutsus Raiton y toda clase de técnicas de Ki, aprendidas junto a Kakarottō, así que Momoshiki tenía que arrastrar el cadáver de Kinshiki, mientras trataba de absorberlo. ― _¡ESE SUJETO ESTÁ DEMENTE!_ ―pensó asustado, mientras trataba de escapar de Naruto, el cual lo alcanzó por la espalda, cargó Ki en su puño derecho y lo golpeó, con la fuerza suficiente, como para hacerlo entrar en la atmosfera del planeta, haciendo que Momoshiki y el cadáver de Kinshiki, se quemaran al entrar a la tierra.

― _No parecen ser una amenaza_ ―pensó Naruto.

― _Es hora de eliminar a esos sujetos, Naruto_ ―dijo Kōn ― _No juegues con ellos, se nota cuan peligrosos son._

― _No los dejes huir, no dejes que recuperen fuerzas_ ―dijo Yamoshi.

―Cómo digan ―dijo Naruto, mientras sonreía de forma depredadora, cuando su sangre Saiyajin despertó completamente y entraba a la tierra también, pero una liberación de Chakra se sintió, era Momoshiki con un cuerpo más delgado, sus manos y pies, eran negros, con líneas subiendo por sus pantorrillas y antebrazos, incluso su rostro y barbilla, ahora poseía un tercer ojo en el centro de la frente, sus cuernos se alargaron y curvaron hacía atrás estando cubierto de manchas negras. Sus ojos, su Byakugan, era ahora dorado.

―Ahora soy un dios, criatura tonta ―dijo Momoshiki, aun asustado, por la gran cantidad de Chakra que tenía Naruto, pues casi podía sentir que el de múltiples colores capilares, estaba casi a su nivel ―Tomaré el fruto del Shinjū de este planeta. Y lo verás ahogarse en su muerte.

― ¿Aun quieres apostar conmigo? ―preguntó Naruto sonriente, asustando a Momoshiki, mientras el rubio volvía a su forma de cabello azul, pero comenzó a gritar, el suelo comenzó a agrietarse y a se formó un cráter, su cabello pasó del azul cían al azul zafiro y su aura adquirió ese mismo tono, su enemigo, no había notado, sino hasta ahora el circulo y el punto en su frente, los parpados negros y los ojos dorados de su rival ―Te presentó: **El Súper Saiyajin Dios Azul Fase 2: Modo Sen'nin**. ―De pronto, su voz se volvió burlesca― ¿Y qué puedes hacer con tu patética... Asimilación Ōtsutsuki?

― ¡No te burles de un dios! ―gritó furioso, lanzándose contra Naruto, el cual lo detuvo, con un puño en el estómago, haciéndolo escupir sangre.

Naruto giró sobre sí mismo, a gran velocidad y lanzó una patada, la cual le quebró varias costillas, lanzando al Ōtsutsuki contra una montaña, la cual atravesó, luego atravesó otra y finalmente, se perdió de la vista del Saiyajin. ―Te devuelvo la amenaza: No te burles de un dios. ―Frunció el ceño ―Este sujeto y el otro... eran demasiado débiles, pero eso es solo, según mí estándar de poder. Pero, al mismo tiempo... son demasiado poderosos para los Shinobi. Debo sacarlo de este campo de batalla.

― **¡Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu! (E. Lava: Jutsu Aparición de Fusión)** ―exclamó Momoshiki en el aire, escupiendo una exorbitante cantidad de lava.

― _Volvió demasiado rápido_ ―pensó, mientras realizaba sellos de manos― **¡Raiton Dan: Ibuki no Jutsu! (Jutsu Bala de E. Rayo: Aliento Poderoso)** ―exclamó Naruto, mirando hacia arriba y dejaba ir una esfera de rayos, la cual atravesó la lava y bien pudo haberle dado a Momoshiki, de no ser porque este se hizo a un lado, así mismo, Naruto se había cubierto con un domo de Ki, evitando ser herido por la lava ― _Este... este es el Ki de un Kami... ¿de quién se tratará?_ ―se preguntó Naruto, mientras esquivaba a su enemigo y atrapaba la mano de ese sujeto, antes de apretarle la muñeca, al tiempo que formaba nuevamente garras de rayo y le clavaba las garras en el hombro, haciendo gritar a Momoshiki, bastó con jalar, para arrancarle el brazo y que la sangre saliera despedida, en todas las direcciones posibles, mientras que Momoshiki gritaba de dolor, solo para sentir las manos de su enemigo sobre su pecho― **¡Dark Impact! (Impacto Oscuro)** ―gritó Naruto, generando una ráfaga de Ki dortado, con la cual atravesó de lado a lado, a su enemigo, antes de formar una esfera de Ki en su mano y decapitarlo, dándole la muerte.

Comió un par de Pildoras de Alimento, reponiendo su Chakra y luego, comió una Semilla de Ermitaño, reponiendo su Ki, curando sus heridas y recibiendo un Zenkai, mientras esperaba a su enemigo. Sintió una cantidad de Ki inmensa y vio llegar a Kakarotto, Bardock, Gine, Bra, Vegeta, Nappa y Raditz, a su universo, padre e hijo, venían en una fase del SSJ desconocida para él, en la cual tenían el cabello muy largo y carecían de cejas.

―Venimos a auxiliarte, contra este otro enemigo ―explicó Bardock, Naruto asintió, encontrándose agradecido.

―Debemos de ser rapidos ―dijo Gine nerviosa.

―Hemos sentido muchas firmas de Ki, pero... firmas civiles, las cuales están desapareciendo muy rápido ―dijo Bra igual de nerviosa, que su abuela, Naruto asintió.


End file.
